Wild Assail
by xsprinter
Summary: AU. GSDxGW Kira and the others are now working for the Obviation Forces under the government of Orb. New conflict arises which shatters the alliance of the Eurasian Union and Atlantic Federation and Orb is stuck in the middle with ZAFT confused like hell.
1. Operation Wild Assail

It's about time for me to create a new fic about Gundam Seed

**Wild Assail**  
A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter 

Original Productions of X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended!!! **

Chapter 01: Operation Wild Assail C.E.72 Morganroete, Orb 

A pilot in his teens boarded the ZGMF-X50S Independence

He pushed some buttons and turned on the system which indicated

**G**ALVANIZED  
**U**LTRA-SONIC  
**N**AVIGATION  
**D**ECA-SYSTEM &  
**A**UTOMATIC  
**M**ACHINIST

He then launched of from a Battleship currently under repairs for their next mission and went out for a test run.

After an hour… 

"It works great chief Murdock" Kira said. "Well bring it back here for the final updating of the OS" Murdock instructed.

Flight Lieutenant First Class and Squadron Leader, Kira Yamato, pilot of the upgraded ZGMF-X10A Freedom, which is now ZGMF-X50S Independence a new prototype considered to be with the same strength of the Freedom but has no N-Jammer Cancellers, yet has a new equipped weapon system and navigations as well that deflects the N-Jammer's frequency at Earth.

Kira then walked out of the cockpit on to the catwalk and made his way to his colleagues.

Kira is now known as one of the ace pilots. He then arrived at the Gundam Pilot's lounge and found his colleagues and former enemies. "Hey Kira" Nicol greeted gleefully. As usual, Yzak was pretty serious yet nodded at him and Athrun welcomed him as well as Dearka.

"So _Lieutenant_ Yamato how did it go" Athrun smirked. Kira was just promoted about 4 hours from now so that's why Athrun was teasing him. "Well the Independence worked fine it's your turn _Wingman_ Zala" Kira teased as well.

Flight Lieutenant First Class and Wingman of the Squad Leader, Athrun Zala, pilot of the revised version of the Justice known as the ZGMF-X49S Victory. Much more powerful than the Justice and the N-Jammer has been removed. It's bulkier and stronger than the Independence but when it comes to agility, the Independence is more agile than this suit; nevertheless they are equal in everything, well… almost.

Flight Lieutenant First Class, Yzak Joule, pilot of the mobile suit GAT-X409 Combat, the upgraded version of the GAT-X102 Duel, it has more armaments and is capable of using the Strike's packs. Still uses the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver or GUNDAM Operating System

Flight Lieutenant First Class, Dearka Elsman, pilot of the mobile suit GAT-X603 Fury, upgraded version of the Buster. This suit discarded it's high energy beam rifle and is now equipped with a Nova Cannon which is more destructive, yet accurate since it has homing capabilities. It's what you call technology people. Same as the Combat, it still uses the same system

Flight Lieutenant First Class Nicol Amfari, Pilot of the mobile suit GAT-X391 Blaze, upgraded version of the Blitz. Losing the Mirage Colloid, it is now equipped with Radar Jammers so no enemy can detect him. Also in addition, it can multiply itself just by using its smoke emission called heat mirage. Still uses the GUNDAM system same as the Combat and Fury

Last but not the least, Commander Mu La Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion and ace pilot of the OMNI forces is now transferred under the command of Commodore Murrue Ramius.

Pilot of the mobile suit GAT-X222 Mutiny, the upgrade of the Strike. New packs have been created such as the AOA, AOD, and AOO packs.

Their battle ship Archangel, under the command of Commodore Murrue Ramius, Orb Union and Obviation Special Forces, it has been upgraded from 2 Gottfrieds Cannons, it has been modified to 4 rotating Gottfrieds (one on top of the other so it rotates). Everything was doubled with the exception of the lohengrins cannons since there is no space, so the Archangel is bulkier than it was that it could destroy the Freedom just by itself. With added technology, it could exit the earth's atmosphere without the help of a catapult. This ship has also upgraded the Laminated armor to a double coat and also has Neo-Titanium alloy beneath the armor surface and is truly a remarkable and a formidable foe for the rebels.

**24th February, C.E. 72… Morganroete Base, Union of Orb**

"Is everything ready" Murrue asked when she entered the bridge. "Yes ma'am, all systems green and we are ready for take off" Lieutenant Newmann replied. "Good, Get everything ready, we depart Morganroete in about 2 minutes" Murrue finished.

The alarms sounded… "Archangel, all systems green in our side, you are clear for take off." The control room radioed to the Archangel. "This is the Archangel, taking off," Murrue said and the Archangel exited with the 6 new mobile suits onboard.

Same date, 09:00 hours, Indian Ocean 

"Call the pilots to the briefing room" Murrue ordered and went to the briefing room.

Kira and the others saluted when Murrue entered and signaled to sit. "This is what we are up against… (She turns a projector on as the lights were turned off) This is Rashid Abdul, known as head of the rebel forces named as Wind… he and his comrades are rebels and are fighting against vigilantes known as the CAFGU or the Civilian Action For General Unity forces. They however got hold of mobile armors, such as Bakoos and Astrays. Our Military presence here is low, that is why these groups kept fighting, the Obviation forces' mistake was to let their organizations develop that we are already dispatched. Usually these should be handled by regional stations but were now defeated. We still don't know what we are up against so don't feel over confident. Our first priority is to stop their acts and we will be stopping over at Madagascar, where we will get information. Madagascar is a place of rebels with extradition immunity to other nations. Let's just say that the country is a place where very bad people ends up."

"Well why don't we arrest them while we're at it" Yzak as usual made his sarcastic comebacks. "Lieutenant Yzak, We cannot do that or else we won't have any contacts, besides, Madagascar is not our jurisdiction anymore" Mu replied. Yzak snorted and shut his big mouth.

"Well, Anyways Lieutenant Yamato, Lieutenant Zala, you will be assigned to pick up the informant at the address later that will be given to you by Lieutenant Argyle" Everyone stood and saluted as Murrue exited the room. "Dearka, wanna spar?" Yzak challenged as they took their briefing papers and walked out the door

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do" Dearka shrugged. "Nope you have" Someone said. They turned around and saw Commander La flaga. "You three are on stand by with me, let's go" Mu dragged Dearka and Yzak who were resisting. Nicol waved a 'see ya later' and followed the commander.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off… "Attention all pilots, attention all pilots, we have 3 unidentified aircrafts approaching us with great speed… All units are to be prepared for scramble, I repeat… Level One battle stations" The Bridge said at the intercom.

Knowing that the Archangel has only two launchers, they decided to put the Independence and the Victory there. The rear hatch was opened for the Fury and Combat. The Mutiny and the Blaze are on stand by.

"Ma'am, the three units are not responding to our call" "Instruct the Independence and the Victory to chase it" "Yes ma'am, Kira, Athrun, you are both instructed to pull the felons over" Mir said.

"Roger that, Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala Launching" Kira and Athrun said in sync.

"Commodore, it seems that these are mobile suits." Kira radioed.

Then the three mobile suits fired at them. Kira who was shocked was hit by the head of the mobile suit and slowed down; Athrun on the other hand had OS malfunctions and had to retreat as well.

**09:30 hours**

"What models were those, it was definitely not a Ginn" Athrun paced around the Pilot's lounge. They still had 30 minutes to go before they go by helicopter inside the border of Madagascar.

"Zala, if I only knew what you were talking about, I would let it go, but unfortunately it's not, so mind telling first before thinking" Yzak said as he was reading some newspaper.

"Attention Lieutenant Yamato and Lieutenant Zala, your mission orders has been cancelled, I repeat your orders has been cancelled"

"What the, why would the Commodore cancel a mission like that?" Athrun said as he ran down the hall and up to the bridge. Kira was already there and was discussing what happened.

"It seems that the informant was ticked and killed, so we are on our own," Murrue said.

"We are docking on a floating base, Plant 9. Our ship will be re-supplied since we are equipped for a covert operation, I think we won't need that anymore, Let's just hope we have a warm welcome" Mu explained.

**Plant 9… Mission is now 2 hours past**

"This is nice" Yzak said lamely as they neared the port

The Archangel landed and was welcomed by the commanding officer of the base. They saluted at each other and walked to the conference room of the base.

"Welcome Commodore Ramius" The head said in a French manner. "I thank you for letting us re-supply at your base" Murrue said as she sat down with Mu and Newmann acting as her bodyguards.

"Well we are honored to have an elite crew from the war here. Please make yourself at home." The head said and gave a mischievous grin.

"Shall we start the loading" Murrue said and they all exited the bases' head room and rode a jeep to the Archangel. "You have a nice base here" Mu commented. "Why thank you Commander. Coming from an elite commander like you, it truly is a great honor"

As they entered the Archangel there were some argument going on. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Murrue asked sternly. "These people won't leave the Suits alone ma'am" Yzak shouted. "Commander, what is your men doing?" Murrue asked and was shocked that the bases' security pointed their guns at the Archangel crew.

"I believe you people has nice military equipment as well. The Independence and the Victory are here as well. How lucky of us to get this powerful weapons" The commander said and laughed. "Lock them up now" The commander ordered then the alarm went off and

BOOM!

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

Anyways a new masterpiece has been unleashed, by me with over 8 months of preparations and planning, I have unveiled my work with Multiple Crossovers from Gundam Seed to You're Under Arrest. **The Animezing Race** has been uploaded under the **_Misc_** category and under the sub-category of **_Anime Crossovers_**. ENJOY!

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC!!! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting Nicol and Tolle to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 01-14-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	2. Escape

**Wild Assail**  
**A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter**

Original Productions of X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**Phase II: Escape**

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:  
**_

"_I believe you people has nice military equipment as well. The Independence and the Victory are here as well. How lucky of us to get this powerful weapons" The commander said and laughed. "Lock them up now" The commander ordered then the alarm went off and_

_BOOM!_

**Plant 9**

Kira and Athrun shot with precision from their mobile suits. Murrue took advantage and ordered to fire back. Yzak and the others took cover as the enemy retreated back to their side of the port. Still resisting, Murrue ordered the bridge to close it down

**Archangel Bridge**

"Prepare for emergency take off NOW!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes ma'am… Check System valves… all airtight compartments are sealed... Power generating output… 15 Terrabolts… Maximum output, 29 Terrabolts… Stabilizer Adjust to maximum stability… Check communication frequency… All hands level one battle stations… Mobile Suits in place… Gottfrieds and Lohengrins, charging up… Valiants prepared to fire… Helldarts, Sledgehammers, Corinthos and Hornets are armed and ready to fire at your command ma'am… Navigation systems okay… Communications system okay… Monitors all green… Archangel making emergency take off and forced exit… all crew braise for sudden impact." Mir and Sai alternated in announcing and prepared everything for Archangel's exit while the alarm was going off.

"Lieutenant Newmann… Launch now' Murrue ordered.

"Archangel is launching" Newmann complied.

"Prepare to fire Gottfrieds at my command… FIRE!" Murrue ordered.

The Archangel fired its gottfrieds destroying the main port gates. The Archangel exited swiftly after the wild explosion of the port and gates.

"Ma'am incoming missiles… Blue Delta 12 and Yellow Mark 34" Sai informed.

"Reverse valves, Hard to Port… fire interceptors… EVADE!" Murrue commanded again. "Mobile suits approaching… distance 400 and closing from Red Alpha 9" Mir announced.

"Inform mobile suits to scramble and prepare for immediate take off." Murrue ordered and added "Lieutenant Newmann, get us out of here"

"Ma'am, Plant 9's cannons are aimed right at us from the port side hull… heat source detected, Plant 9 has fired ahead of us and deployed homing torpedoes! No time to change course and evade, we will be hitting it in 30 seconds"

"Newmann take us up… Raise valves, Pitch 30… incline 15… maximum thrust… Full throttle… Evade that shot!"

The Archangel was lifted but the under chassis of the ship was damaged.

"33 percent damage on the under hull ma'am" Sai informed. "Get us to a safe location… our under hull is vulnerable at the moment, take us to solid ground for repairs… 15 Starboard… we'll go to that island" Murrue pointed at the screen.

"Ma'am incoming mobile suits!" Sai announced.

"Fire Helldarts, deploy Independence and Victory A-SAP" Murrue ordered.

"Independence, prepare for take off" Mir announced at the radio.

"Kira Yamato, Independence launching" Kira confirmed and took off with amazing speed.

"Victory, ready when you are" Mir radioed to Athrun. "Athrun Zala, launching" Athrun replied and followed the Independence's lead.

"Striker pack 'Aile' will be attached to the Combat… prepare for catapult launch… Combat CAS complete, ready when you are"

"Yzak Joule, Combat launching" Yzak casually saluted and launched.

"Mutiny AOA, CAS complete, prepare for launch… Blaze and Fury, remain on standby…"

"La Flaga here, Mutiny launching!" Mwu announced and launched as well.

Kira, Athrun, Mwu and Yzak confronted the approaching mobile suits with ease, after a while, they retreated back to the Archangel for repairs as they fled the battlefield.

**An Island approximately 1000 miles off the coast of South Africa…**

"All mobile suits except for the Independence and Victory are required to take off for reconnaissance… All hands level two battle stations" The intercom announced. Mwu and the other three launched and went out for reconnaissance to check if the island is clear.

"Mwu here, north side of the island to the center is clear… Yzak here, East side is clear… Nicol here, West side is clear… Dearka here, south side is clear… " The four pilots reported.

"Good, return to the Archangel" Mir transmitted and reported to Murrue.

The ship landed and made the repairs. "Ma'am incoming transmission from Morganroete Headquarters…" Sai informed

"Push them through on a secured line" Murrue advised

"Commodore Ramius" Kisaka called out. "Colonel… what's wrong?" Murrue asked since she saw his face a bit distressed.

"It's the Princess, she's missing" Kisaka sighed.

"Where do you think she has gone again?" Murrue asked now distressed as well.

"Well I thought she silently boarded your ship… isn't she there?"

"Nope… as far as I'm concerned… I'll be ordering the crew to search the whole ship for her" Murrue suggested.

"Thank you, I will be informing you if something comes up, and by the way… she is also with Miss Clyne… so I suspect, where Miss Clyne is… the Princess is there as well"

"We will try to look for her here…" Murrue ended and ordered a full-scale search.

**Meanwhile somewhere by the coast of South Africa**

"Are you sure it's the Archangel?" A man asked after he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, I'm positive it is… how many Archangels are there in the universe" The other man sarcastically replied.

"Well, just keep an eye out for them and we'll see what they have in store for the CAFGU forces… for now… lay back for a while." He ordered and took another sip of his coffee.

**Archangel**

Everyone was resting in his or her quarters except for Kira and Athrun… They were sent out to guard the ship outside.

Kira sighed and said, "You know… I never really wanted to join this line of duty"

"Same here" Athrun sighed as well. They disembarked from their mobile suits and are now sitting on the ground.

"This was Cagalli's favor, being his older brother and a kind one I may add, I got into this again… though I like what they have done to the Freedom's scraps." Kira looked up at his mobile suit and smiled.

"And I thought you didn't like mobile suits… yeah same here, Cagalli also took advantage of me being her boyfriend and suddenly reinstated me here at the Archangel." Athrun sighed again.

They were talking casually for about 4 minutes when something moved by the bush behind them. By reflex, both of them pulled their guns out and looked around. So far, they can't see anything clearly since it was about dawn… and the dim light effect made it even difficult in locating if it was some animal or person.

The bush moved again… this time Kira found the moving bush and pounced on it… He noticed that it was a person and asked sternly "Who the hell are you"

"My my, Kira… is that a way to greet your girlfriend… and not to say you almost crushed me and also you are holding my breasts" Lacus casually informed the shocked male.

Kira's eyes widened still not removing his hand over her breasts. "Lacus?"

"Yes my dear…" Lacus then clears her throat and added, "Would you mind letting me and my breasts go… I know you want me, but I did not expect that badly… and if you have noticed we are in an awkward position here." Lacus politely uttered and smiled

Kira blushed and got off her and helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask her" Lacus pointed to another bush and just in time… Athrun pounced on it.

This time Athrun was the one pinned down. "What the hell do you want from me?" Athrun asked in his pinned position.

"Try training a bit, I don't want my boyfriend to be teased that he is being defeated by a girl" Cagalli smirked.

"Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

(Mind I tell you people, Athrun and Kira was not informed of Cagalli and Lacus' disappearance)

"I believe you are not in the position to ask questions dear" Cagalli smirked again and leaned in to kiss his lips and let him go. Athrun stood up and dusted himself and saw Kira by the horizon not far away from them.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Kira asked as they sat by the mobile suits.

"Yeah, we thought you were some wild boar or something, then I just thought it might be my tomboyish girlfriend" Athrun joked and earned a slap at the arm from Cagalli.

"Try that again and you are sleeping on the couch when we get home" Cagalli folded her arms on her chests. "I'm sorry" Athrun soothed her and she smiled and shared a kiss. Lacus and Kira did the same as well

When they broke the kiss, Kira asked again, "Now really, what brings the two of you here?"

"Well Cagalli-san here brought her mobile suit with her on a transport ship… it's anchored about 10 miles away from the island… It's a surprise that the Archangel did not detect it." Lacus explained

"But mainly, we went after you because we don't want to be separated with you guys" Cagalli added.

Then the radio from the Independence and Victory sounded. _"All units level two battle stations, we have an unidentified watercraft by the coast" _

"Roger that, Independence will be checking it out" Kira replied as he went out to scout the said perimeter while Athrun takes Cagalli and Lacus inside the ship.

**At the sea… 50e longitude 40s latitude**

"Attention unidentified battleship, this is Kira Yamato of the Obviation Special Forces, you are currently entering a secured area for the battleship Archangel and are requested to cease your advancements and identify yourselves. If you do not heed to our demands, you will be shot at as a threat to us, do you copy over?" Kira radioed while circling the battleship from the air.

"This is Captain Rowen of the battleship Roxanne part of the Naval Guards of the Orb Empire, identification number 54658041. We mean no harm to you or your friendly forces. We are here under the personal orders of her excellency, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Identification confirmed, our apologies Captain Rowen" Ramius replied.

**Archangel's Bridge**

As soon as Murrue replied her confirmation, Cagalli barges in followed by Lacus and Athrun, startling Mir and Sai who were in-charge of the Archangel's Combat Information Center or the CIC.

"C..Cagalli, what are you doing here, Colonel Kisaka was so worried" Murrue stood from her seat and asked.

"Well, I just wanted to help… you know" Cagalli pouted. Lacus smiled at Murrue who gladly returned it.

"Lieutenant Zala, I request that you take your fiancée and miss Clyne here to one of the guest quarters of the ship," Murrue ordered.

"Right away ma'am… excuse us" Athrun saluted and left.

"Captain Rowen, what brings you to this side of the waters?" Murrue asked giving her attention back at the allied ship.

"We are bringing miss Cagalli's mobile suit and we are instructed to re-supply your ship as well"

"I see, well, we will head there at your location to commence the re-supply of our ship"

Minutes later… 

"Okay… hurry it up… let's go ladies, hustle people, let's hustle" Chief Murdock yelled at the male technicians who were assisting the transfer of supplies from the Battleship Roxanne… then, the alarm sounded.

"Detecting 3 mobile suits… checking thermal signatures… they're Dinns ma'am" Sai informed the Commodore and the Captain who were in the Archangel's bridge.

"How are the transfer of supplies going" Murrue asked.

"Eighty percent complete ma'am" Mir informed.

"Speed it up… all hands… level two battle stations… Independence, please intercept, Code Yellow… approach with caution"

"Roger that" Kira replied who was still outside. The Independence went about 10 miles away from the ships and to the direction from where the mobile suits were headed.

"Attention unidentified mobile suits, cease your advance and change your course if you do not want to be shot down. I repeat… Unidentified mobile suits, cease your advance and change course immediately, or we will be forced to shoot you down" Kira said to all broadcasts for the approaching suits to know.

"This is your final warning, change course immediately" Kira instructed as he aimed his beam rifle and missiles at the approaching mobile suits.

Then without warning, a large shot came from one of the mobile suits aimed at the Independence. Being one of the ace pilots, Kira dodged at ease.

"Lieutenant Yamato, you are authorized to use any means necessary to cease their approach" Mir informed.

"Roger that… Independence, engaging mobile suits, requesting assistance" Kira radioed.

"Victory and Mutiny will be your cover" Mir replied as she informed La Flaga and Zala to sortie.

**Archangel **

"All hands level one battle stations… activate eagle stalons and valiants… fire at my command!" Murrue instructed.

The mobile suits eventually reached the Archangel and are shooting at the Battleship Roxanne. Since the captain is in the Archangel's bridge, he was unable to give proper orders for retaliation, which led to the fall of the battleship.

"Ma'am, incoming enemy fire from Blue Delta 16 and Blue Charlie 15" Sai informed.

"Raise valves, intercept with Helldarts, full throttle!" Murrue commanded.

"Mind if I help?" Captain Rowen asked. "Please do Captain" Murrue smiled.

"Load sledgehammers in tubes 1 through 4, pattern b and load Corinthos at 5 through 10 starboard tubes. Load Hornets and Sledgehammers; at port side tubes in pattern C… prepare lohengrins, valiants and gottfrieds for consecutive firing…" Rowen commanded.

"Ma'am detecting 3 vessels… They are classes from the Earth alliance… 2 Renegade battleship class ships and one Athenian carrier class at Red November 20… Ships are unidentified to be neither ZAFT nor Earth Alliance ma'am… missiles launched from unidentified ships… trajectory course… the Independence" Sai warned.

"Roger that" Kira said as he prepared himself to evade the missiles.

"Lohengrins, Valiants and Gottfrieds are charged up and ready to go… All tubes are loaded with your instructions… will fire at your command sir."

"Newmann, prepare to head off enemy ships… Captain Rowen"

"I'll take care of it… Make barrage fire from eagle stalons; launch starboard missile and aim port side tubes at enemy mobile suit. Valiants FIRE!" Rowen sternly commanded.

"Sir, port side tubes aimed at enemy mobile suit, ready at your command"

"Fire at will!" He informed.

"Enemy mobile suit hit, but still moving…"

"INCOMING HEAT SOURCE FROM THE ATHENIAN CLASS SHIP!"

"EVADE, 20 TO STARBOARD!" Murrue ordered. "Aim Gottfrieds and Valiants… once aligned, aim lohengrins as well…" Captain Rowen ordered.

"Newmann, activate battering rams of the Archangel… we're busting out of here… what's the situation with the enemy mobile suits" Murrue asked

"I'll handle it from here" Kira replied as he chased the damaged suit.

The Independence then consecutively fired at the enemy mobile suit, and destroyed it. Athrun then went for the other one and had a fierce beam saber fight, but the Victory had the upper hand and destroyed it. Mwu as well did have a hard time controlling his mobile suit but succeeded since he has the AOA pack and used a barrage of missiles as cover as he appeared at the top of the enemy mobile suit, slicing it to half.

"Ma'am, enemy mobile suits has been destroyed… wait… three mobile suits has been launched from the Athenian Class… checking thermal signatures… no records ma'am," Sai informed.

"Mwu?" Murrue asked, "I'm on it… okay kiddos, formation delta" Mwu ordered.

"Roger" Kira and Athrun complied in chorus.

"We're busting through it… Captain Rowen, I'll leave the firing at your hands" Murrue informed the Captain after giving a warning to all personnel inside the ship.

"Aim Lohengrins one and two and Valiants one and two at Athenian class… aim Gottfried one and two at ten o'clock vessel… aim Gottfrieds three and four (Remember, I modified the Archangel in this fic okay) at two o'clock vessel… aim missile tubes loaded with Corinthos randomly at enemy vessels… prepare to intercept with eagle stalons for incoming missiles… ready when you are Commodore" The Captain looked up at Murrue and she nodded as confirmation.

"Full speed Newmann!" Murrue ordered. "Archangel all out assault… FIRE!" The Captain ordered and destroyed the Renegade class ships… The Athenian survived the attack and is still maintaining their position.

"Lieutenant Newmann, Ram them down…" Murrue ordered eyeing the ship from the monitor.

"Roger that… activating ship's battering ram"

Below the Lohengrins… came a thick layer of metal, which was designed for ramming objects…

"Ma'am… Athenian Carrier Class ship is confirmed sunk" Mir uttered.

Still… Kira, Mwu and Athrun we're battling the strange mobile suits and are having a hard time destroying it. Seeing that the enemy ships were sunk, the enemy mobile suits retreated.

"Ma'am information has been sent to Morganroete to investigate the strange mobile suits" Sai notified the Commodore.

"Good… Lieutenant Newmann, turn 50 to starboard and engines at Mid-thrust, our destination is South Africa"

"Yes ma'am" Newmann complied and turned as ordered.

"Does this mean that I'm part of this unit already?" Captain Rowen asked

"Technically yes, since your ship was sunk, I believe that you are under my command for now Captain…" Murrue said and added, "So automatically, you'll be my vice captain of the Archangel since you are the second highest ranking officer around"

"It would be an honor Commodore Ramius" Captain Rowen saluted.

**Meanwhile somewhere by the coast of South Africa**

"It seems that they survived the attack by the three mobile suits… the Archangel is really a formidable ship of the Orb Union, but I wonder how long it can survive here in Africa" A man said as he took a sip of his coffee while reading the intelligence reports.

"Sir… The legged ship is making its way towards the south-eastern coast of the continent from the Indian Ocean sir…" A man from the intercom apprised.

"Very well, assemble our forces… we move at dawn to intercept the famous Archangel"

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	3. The Wind

**Wild Assail**  
A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter 

Original Productions of X-Sprinter

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**Phase III: The Wind**

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:  
**_

"_It seems that they survived the attack by the three mobile suits… the Archangel is really a formidable ship of the Orb Union, but I wonder how long it can survive here in Africa" A man said as he took a sip of his coffee while reading the intelligence reports._

"_Sir… The legged ship is making its way towards the south-eastern coast of the continent from the Indian Ocean sir…" A man from the intercom apprised._

"Very well, assemble our forces… we move at dawn to intercept the famous Archangel" Lesotho, Southeast Africa… 18:00 hours 

"Ma'am we are 500 miles away from our destination, Kalahari Desert"

"Good… Lieutenant, it's about night fall let's stop by those hills… there's a city about three to four kilometers away from here… be sure to be back before dawn… All hands, half watch" Murrue announced.

"Isn't this location supposed to be full of people, now its only sand" Captain Rowen asked as he stood by the Captain's seat.

"Yes, but after the recent battles from the Wind and the CAFGU vigilantes… this place was deserted because the threat of using biochemical warheads and after that, all concrete structures here was destroyed. This local war is escalating to the Middle East right now, and we are thinking of ways to stop it." Murrue said as she pushed some buttons.

"I see, well it's my shift so, you can take a rest" Captain Rowen said.

"Thank you" Murrue replied and stood up leaving the Bridge to him.

**Outskirts of the City of Durban, Southeast Africa**

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus decided for a night out in the city of Durban. They also have Murrue, Mwu, Sai, Mir Yzak and Dearka tagging along. They were using 3 vehicles though so Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira had some private time to talk since they were the only ones riding in their jeep...

They stopped at the entrance of the city and Murrue instructed, "We meet back here about 4 hours Lieutenant"

"Okay… but shouldn't we lessen formalities here?" Yzak asked. "Okay… get back here about 4 hours Kira-kun" Murrue waved and Mwu sped off followed by Dearka.

"Well, where to?" Kira asked. "I was thinking of going somewhere quiet, outside the city" Lacus suggested and went by a sand hill and parked there admiring the stars of the night.

Lacus laid her head against Kira's shoulders that were sitting in front of the jeep. Cagalli who was sitting beside Athrun inside the jeep did the same and talked casually as the night went by.

**Archangel **

"Sir, detecting a large heat source about twelve o'clock of our position… checking thermal signatures… A ZAFT specification desert warship sir… it's a Dune Class… 500 kilometers away and closing."

"Damn it, at this time of night… Scramble all remaining units... Level two battle stations" Rowen commanded.

"All units prepare for sortie… Blaze, please intercept… code Yellow"

"Roger that" Nicol complied, "Nicol Amfari here, Blaze Launching"

"Three Skygraspers are prepared for launch sir" "Good, put them on priority one standby… Nicol, please notify incoming vessel that they are entering a secured space for our ship"

"Roger that Captain" Nicol replied and sped away to head off the warship.

"This is the Obviation Special Forces, identify your ship at once. This is your first and final warning"

The unidentified ship ceased its approach and sent out 3 mobile armors.

"Captain, unidentified ship ceased its advancement however, it released 3 Bakoos"

"Stay on guard Blaze… Skygraspers launch now"

The Bakoos opened fire at the Blaze. By reflex, Nicol retaliated and fired back at the opposing units.

"Nicol, fire with discretion, infa-red shows that we are over a petroleum pipeline zone" Rowen informed. "Roger that…ahhhh" Nicol replied and was shot from the back.

Rowen saw something by the monitor and asked to zoom in, he found out that there are petroleum filters and instructed, "Gottfrieds charge up and aim at petroleum filters… FIRE!"

BOOOM!

Consecutive explosions were loud enough for Kira to hear out at the open. He looked around and saw a huge fire at the horizon and also to the direction of the Archangel.

Athrun saw this as well and went to the radio and confirmed the safety of the Archangel.

"We are under attack, Skygrasper 2 has been shot down and now the Blaze is being pinned by 3 bakoos, we need you guys right now" Someone said at the other side.

Kira heard the conversation and didn't need any instructions from Athrun and drove back to the Archangel while contacting Murrue and the others.

As Kira and the others suited up at the changing room, they were being briefed, "Okay listen up, we only have one enemy warship out there but it's a Dune class so stay sharp. Enemy has launched 3 mobile suits and 4 aerial combat units. I want you to disable the enemy ship, we'll cover the Blaze"

Kira and Athrun nodded at each other and went to their suits and launched immediately.

**At the enemy ship…**

"Captain, the Archangel class has dispatched two more units"

"Deploy the special division"

"Understood!"

**Archangel**

"Enemy ship has dispatched 3 more units, checking thermal patterns… It's the 3 suits from our recent battle"

"Kuso, where are the commander and the others?" Rowen asked.

"It seems that they are not inside their vehicles"

"Well, we got to make this count… Kira, Athrun, ignore those mobile suits and inflict a massive damage on the enemy ship, once the ship is destroyed, they will retreat…"

"Roger that" Kira replied and signaled Athrun to follow him.

Kira and Athrun passed the three mobile suits and headed for the enemy ship. The three suits were fast enough to prevent the Independence and the Victory to get any closer and engaged them in combat. Nicol on the other hand is having troubles handling the three Bakoos with its modified boosters for easier maneuvering.

**Meanwhile inside the Archangel**

"Captain Rowen…" Chief Murdock buzzed.

"What is it?"

"Please talk miss Cagalli about not heading out" Chief Murdock said

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked bewildered

"Well she wants to take her mobile suit out" Murdock replied scratching his head. "I restrict it, do not open the launching bay"

"Not if I can help it," Lacus said as she entered the bridge.

"Miss Clyne!" Rowen immediately saluted. "I approve the Strike Rouge's launch" Lacus said sternly.

"Yes ma'am… Chief Murdock, prepare miss Cagalli's suit on the double, miss Clyne approved her launch" Rowen ordered sternly. "Yes sir… open the gates!" Murdock screamed.

"Strike Rouge, final check complete, CAS complete, prepare for launch… ready when you are" Mir smiled at the screen.

"Strike Rouge Launching!" Cagalli said as she launched with incredible speed.

"Rouge, cover Blitz, We'll head for the enemy ship" Rowen commanded.

"Start all engines, prepare to pursuit enemy ship at Orange Mark 34 Charlie, Load Corinthos missiles and Sledgehammers in pattern B at starboard and port side tubes, prepare Lohengrins for consecutive fire same with the Gottfrieds… Aim Valiants and fire at will!"

"Sir… Commodore Ramius are now returning to the ship"

"Good… cease my advancement order…Fire portside tubes at enemy ship"

Mwu is now speeding through the highway and saw the Archangel firing its missiles. "This ride is going to be rough, hang on!" Mwu warned and swerved the speeding jeep to the right and on the dirt making his way to the Archangel with Dearka trailing behind them.

"Archangel, open your rear deck" Mwu informed. The Archangel did what he said and opened the port for the two jeeps to enter.

Cagalli is now helping the Blaze and destroyed 2 bakoos and Nicol destroyed the remaining one as it was attempting to take Cagalli down. Kira and Athrun on the other hand are having troubles in restraining the 3 special mobile suits. Then the Fury from the Archangel's front deck fired upon the enemy ship.

The Combat and the Mutiny launched as well and of course being detected by the enemy ship.

"Sir, we are outnumbered, we must retreat!" The enemy's vice captain suggested.

As the Dune class warship made it's retreat, the Rouge and the Blaze blocked them off.

"You are not going anywhere, all units cease fire!" La flaga said. The Archangel reached the ship in a safe distance with all it's armaments aimed at the enemy ship.

The captain of the ship turned on all communication lines and declared their surrender, then all of the sudden, the three enemy mobile suits fired at their own ship and destroyed it, after destroying it, they fled away.

"What the…" Murrue said in shock. "Something is going on here, and we are going to find that out" Mwu said who was still amazed at what happened.

**Somewhere from the outskirts of Durban**

"It seems that the new squad that the Wind sent just fell" A man said in his jeep while using a binoculars. After a while he took a sip of his coffee and sat down.

"Get us to HQ, we'll need to plan another approach now that we know the Archangel's standards when it comes to Dune class ships."

"Roger that" His driver complied.

"Oh and by the way, be careful with your driving, I don't want any hot springs splattered on my groin now"

**-TBC-TBC-_Kung Hei Fat Choi_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) Chapter 3 released  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	4. Toil

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

**Wild Assail**

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase IV: Toil

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:  
**_

_Somewhere from the outskirts of Durban_

"_It seems that the new squad that the Wind sent just fell" A man said in his jeep while using a binoculars. After a while he took a sip of his coffee and sat down._

"_Get us to HQ, we'll need to plan another approach now that we know the Archangel's standards when it comes to Dune class ships."_

"_Roger that" His driver complied._

"_Oh and by the way, be careful with your driving, I don't want any hot springs splattered on my groin now"_

**Archangel's Tactics Room… Current Location: 25e longitude and 25s latitude…**

Captain Rowen, Commodore Ramius, Lieutenant Yamato and the AA Defense Group were in the tactics room to discuss what is happening.

"Apparently as Morganroete updated to us… we are confronting Wind Forces…" Murrue informed the men inside the tactics room.

"So far, we don't know what they're motives are, but we need to be alert at all times… hopefully all of us here are trustworthy, this is between you and me… I can see that they are trying to test our skills before they launch an assault… this battle tactic is much like Le Cruset's team… but now we don't know their intentions" Murrue continued.

"Morganroete has no information regarding those three mobile suits so right now we are still trying to find out their capabilities… heat sensors should be on at all times and we should get the gamma smoke ready to see any blitzkrieg attacks such as the mistake the Artemis base made when the Blitz Gundam used it's Mirage Colloid…" Rowen suggested.

"I guess you're right Captain, last but not the least, I want two mobile suits ready for launch once we depart from our current location… Morganroete relayed to us that there will be some resistance forces that will be assisting us in the Kalahari Desert, That will be all." Murrue finished.

Everyone in the room stood up and Saluted and exited the tactics room.

About 3 hours later…

"Increase speed to another 10 percent" Captain Rowen ordered.

"Roger that… speed at 45 knots" Newmann complied.

"Detecting heat source at Orange 23 Delta… Thermal signatures indicates 5 Dune classes and one unidentified battleship class…" Sai informed the Captain.

"Ship status to level one battle stations" Captain Rowen ordered and added…

"Newmann, maximum thrust, we must loose them… if this is an ambush… I'm guessing there are ships hiding around… load sledgehammers to portside and starboard tubes… incline bridge to 20 and remain on standby… prepare valiants and lohengrins for consecutive firing… widen ship scan to maximum… detect at least heat source of a human being… you got that!"

"Yes sir!" Mir complied and started instructing her subordinates.

"Sir… shields has been set up to maximum… overall electricity output… 20 Terrabolts… thrust will decrease momentarily by 5 percent" The engine room transmitted to the bridge.

"Roger that!" Rowen replied as Murrue got inside the bridge…

"Report" Murrue asked sternly.

"Five Dune class and one unidentified class approaching at our six o'clock… their speed is matching up to your velocity" Sai informed.

"I see… Captain… I'll leave the firing at your hands…"

"Understood"

"Detecting new heat source… Mark 24 Red Bravo and Mark 16 Blue Charlie… Heading straight for us… formation delta" Sai informed.

"Ma'am… incoming long-range fire from 6 o'clock ships!" Mir alarmed.

"All personnel, braise for impact… Newmann slalom 25-25-25… port-starboard-port movements" Murrue commanded.

Newmann turned the ship as the shells come bombarding almost beside the starboard hull of the Archangel…

"Eagle stalons… activate… intercept incoming fire…" Rowen ordered.

The defense system activated rotating and firing at incoming shells from the enemy ships.

"Ma'am incoming missiles from 3 and 9 o'clock ships…" Sai informed

"Newmann… slow trim to 50, reverse valves… revise pitch angle to 10"

The Archangel slowed down dramatically as the missiles hit the path before them… After seeing that the rain of missiles were gone… Murrue ordered Newmann for maximum thrust.

"Portside tubes… fire at Mark 16 Blue Charlie positions… Starboard tubes fire at Mark 24 Red Bravo positions… Helldarts fire at Mark 24 Orange Delta… lock on to enemy ships… Valiants fire as distractions… as soon as bombardment takes place… fire Anti beam depth charges… FIRE!" Rowen commanded…

"Enemy ship confirmed hit but still moving… repeat… Enemy ships confirmed hit but still moving… awaiting further instructions…"

"Detecting another heat source ahead… A large heat source… its… its…" Sai stuttered and finished… "W-whale class ma'am"

"What the heck…" Murrue cursed and sat in shock.

"Commodore" Rowen asked…

"Release all mobile suits… concentrate attack on their Mother ship… OUR FIRST PRIORITY IS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE… Newmann… prepare to take us up as high as you can… concentrate Lohengrins and Gottfrieds at Mother ship… use Helldarts as cover from other enemy vessels…" Murrue ordered in frustration…

"Independence… course 1 is clear… go ahead… Fury… your up next" Mir radioed.

"Kira Yamato… Independence… heading out"

At the same time Mir was talking to Kira… Sai was confirming Athrun's launch.

"Victory… all systems go… ready when you are… Mutiny… your next" Sai radioed

"Athrun Zala… Victory launching!"

"Fury/Mutiny course is clear… all systems go!" Sai and Mir said respectively

"Dearka Elsman/ Mwu La Flaga… Fury/Mutiny heading out" Dearka and Mwu said in chorus.

"Combat AOA… CAS complete… course 1 is clear and ready for your launch!" Mir radioed.

"Yzak Joule… Combat launching!"

"Blaze… course is clear… Launch at will!" Sai informed...

"Nicol Amfari… heading out!"

**At the enemy's ship**

"Sir… detecting 4…wait… 6 mobile suits from the legged ship we know as the Archangel…"

"Is that so… put the three on the top deck… let's show them the capability of the Wind in this area… THE OBVIATION FORCES WILL NOT INTRUDE NOR RUIN OUR PLANS! FOR A NEW AND ENHANCED WORLD!"

**Archangel's Bridge**

"Mutiny and Fury will stay by the Archangel… Lieutenant Yamato… engage and force your way through the mother ship… Newmann… speed up our advance… take us up to the fullest!" Murrue ordered.

"Yzak… you and Nicol head on the starboard of the ship… we'll advance to the other side and take down the portside of the ship…" Kira ordered.

"Sounds like a plan… sometimes you come up better ones than Zala here" Yzak smirked and sped away with Nicol trailing behind…

"Whatever… just stick to the plan" Athrun snorted

Yzak laughed at the intercom and started hitting the enemy's hull.

**Enemy's bridge… at the Mother ship**

"That legged ship really doesn't give up… okay… prepare operation forced threshold… let's see it's engines capabilities…"

Everyone saluted… and started giving orders.

**Archangel**

"Ma'am… reaching maximum thrust… we are going over the Mother ship…" Newmann informed.

"Good" Murrue kept watch at the battle scenes in front of her…

Then all of a sudden… the ground exploded.

The explosion forced the Archangel to seesaw while ascending

"What happened?" Murrue inquired.

"Ma'am… seems that there were mines around us and was detonated… the ground is sinking and we are losing altitude… explosion caused the ground to sink 300 –500 meters and is still sinking… It's a sand hole trap ma'am…" Sai answered the Commodore's question.

"Archangel!" Kira said in surprise as he saw the Archangel sinking with the sand.

"Newmann… take us up now…"

"I'm trying to… but the engine is in its full capacity… a little more and we'll burn them down!"

"I don't care… just get us out of here NOW!"

"Roger that…" Newmann complied and set the engines to its full capacity… thrusting it's way out.

"Prepare to fire the Lohengrins for vacuum strategy… that should help us get out of here…" Murrue ordered.

"Lohengrins one and two are prepared and on standby… will fire at your command!"

"FIRE!"

The Lohengrins of the Archangel fired and pulled the ship upwards past the Mother ship…

"Ma'am… engine burn out… we need to land!" Newmann informed.

"Okay… take us down to a safe location… fire signal flares… we are escaping this area!"

**Enemy's battleship**

"That ship and its commander never seizes to amaze me… Fire signal flares… regroup at our nearest camp… this ship hasn't got the ability to pursue that legged ship and has left our pursuing troops behind… but as long as they are in out territories… they are ours" The commander said.

**Archangel… Location: 20e longitude and 20s latitude**

"Prioritize in putting the flames out…" Murrue ordered and leaned back on the chair.

"Good work Newmann" Rowen praised the ship's Helmsman.

Somewhere outside... about 200 meters away North Northeast of the Archangel's position. 

"Are you sure that that is the Archangel?"

"No doubt about it… that's it alright!" A man said…

"Well better make our move before the Wind makes theirs"

The unidentified troops boarded their Mobile Armors and started approaching the Archangel.

**Archangel Bridge**

"Large heat source detected 50 meters north northwest of our location" Mir announced

"Ma'am incoming transmission from heat source… I'm patching you through" Sai informed as he pushed some buttons

"_Attention battleship Archangel… this is theRavensturg Foundation Military Battleship Initial… you have entered a non-Obviation jurisdictional location and is hereby do be disarmed… your ship is considered a threat on our grounds… if you do not heed to our requests… we will be forced to shoot you down…I repeat… disarm now unconditionally or we shoot you down!_"

"I am sorry… but we cannot do that… we have a duty to bring your foundation to a halt… If we are a threat to you then we will fight against you… the Obviation forces will not negotiate… We will not heed to your requests… and this is still Obviation Forces Jurisdiction…" Murrue replied.

"Still the same Murrue Ramius…" The man said and showed himself.

"Long time no see Commodore Ramius" A man in his mid 20's greeted.

"Rear Admiral Castro… it's very unfortunate of us to meet under these circumstances" Murrue said.

"Yes I know… unfortunately, you are under our grounds… so I suggest that you land and hope we could talk this over like old times… Colonel Kisaka requested my assistance again"

"I see… very well… but we won't disarm" Murrue smirked.

"It's alright… as long as there will be no shooting… follow our ship… it's not safe to talk here while the wind is at your tail" The Rear Admiral said as he ended their communication and escorted the Archangel to an underground facility.

**Grootfontein, Namibia, Western African regions…**

"Welcome to the CAFGU base" Castro greeted.

"I thought you were with the Ravensturg Foundation?" Murrue inquired.

"We sponsor their weaponries… Rovensburg heads this facility but mostly CAFGU forces reside in this area." Castro explained.

**CAFGU Tactics Chamber**

"We watch the wind's movements in this room as well as your movements… No offense, but we don't consider you as allies yet… we are just here to help since we have the same motives… but as you can see we are rebels as well which you people arrest… but right now you are under our paws so you have no power to control us here… Now to set that aside… the Wind's capital is in the Tanzania regions… right about in Dodoma, We are here in Grootfontein… If you want to get the leader that's where you will be going, but intel shows us that the leader has been following you… our last intel showed us that she was inside the mother ship you just passed by." Castro explained

"Wait a minute… SHE?" Mwu asked

"Yes… their leader is a SHE" Castro said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"I see… so we are dealing with a woman" Murrue said to herself

"Yes… well the mother ship Sassandra is now with the same region as us… here in Namibia… don't worry they are very far from our location and they would not dare get past our territories… Zambia and Angola regions of the southern part of Africa is being controlled by the Wind already… so getting past there without getting noticed would be very impossible. Right now our forces is concentrating in Zimbabwe so we cannot help your ship getting past through the valley."

"What valley?" Kira asked.

"The Caprivi strip… it's at the middle of the border lines of Botswana and Angola… That valley is considered to be the dead zone here in the southern region… no one gets past there without confronting 10 ships and a lot of mobile armors, not to mention the sister ship of the Sassandra is there… the Cassandra… headed by her sister. That is their main defense line… The others are hills so you will be detected by their radars and will be hit by their automated SAM sites."

"They have Surface to Air Missiles there?" Mwu asked in surprise

"As a matter of fact they do… going through the Caprivi strip and destroying their radar in Livingstone will give you the upper hand… staying low as 100 feet and you won't get detected by the SAM sites… but considering the size of your ship… It would be quite tough"

"Hey… we have 6 mobile suits onboard… we can take them…" Yzak said.

"Nope… I believe you can't… their three prototypes are quite tough to beat… they have Beta Trans Shift Double Plated Neo-Titanium Deflector Alloys. Ordinary beams won't stand a chance on those babies"

"How do you know all this Rear Admiral" Murrue inquired.

"We once owned them… Ravensturg is the creator of those units to protect the people of South Africa from the ZAFT forces before… but the Wind came up and stole our technology… not to mention the mobile suits and other high tech equipment that Morganroete hasn't created nor seen yet… I was the brains behind Morganroete before the war started…"

"So you're actually saying that you know those suits?" Athrun asked.

"Yes… those are my recent children… the C650 Outbreak… C651 Blizzard and the C652 Turmoil… those three can be remote controlled and/or Man controlled… It's power is unlimited… just like the N-Jammer Cancellers… but this time it isn't nuclear powered… another kind of radioactive material that has been discovered… powerful than Nuclear… S-N-E… the Seismo-Nuclearic-Energy… Power of the sun converted to a core for a mobile suit… Once destroyed… can blow up 3 times more than an ordinary Nuclear explosion."

"You MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cagalli snapped and pinned the man to the wall.

Then Castro's men went in and pointed their guns at Cagalli… by reflex… Athrun, Kira, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Mwu, Newmann and Murrue pulled out their guns and pointed at the guns and as a result came a stand off.

"Calm down people" Castro said as Cagalli let him go.

"CALM… HOW CAN WE BE CALM IF THERE ARE MONSTERS ROAMING AROUND THIS VICINITY" Cagalli yelled in anger.

"Well… they haven't noticed that yet… and right now we are developing something that could defeat the armor… Somehow those suits has a weakness… once the core overheats… they need to shut the OS or the OS shuts them down."

"What do you mean shut them down?" Kira asked.

"To control the suit is to use your mind… it's like your second body… what you want to do… Although it has manual controls… it needs to see your mind for better performance… the AI system of the suit learns from your mind… they cooperate with each other… the AI gives its suggestion to the pilot and vice versa… together they become invincible… but if the core overheats… he needs to shut it down or the OS will shut him down as an override."

"I see the concept… But how do we defeat it?" Athrun asked.

"Based on the armaments of the Independence and the Victory… you already have what it takes to disable the berserk suits… however… if you don't act with precision… it might cost you and your comrade's lives in battle… You need to secure one thing… the core… it is located behind the pilot's cockpit…However the AI knows that so automatically… it defends itself from the rear"

"So you're saying this things are practically invincible and cannot be defeated… is that it?" Mwu asked.

"Yes… right now… all you can do is stay alive and capture their princess."

"I see… well that takes care of the suits… Sai… please get the info for the three suits… that way we can study more of its pros and cons."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Where's Rowen?" Cagalli asked as she looked around.

"He was here a minute ago" Dearka said.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Easter!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: What can happen now that the confluence is upon them… will the light strike again for their safety… will someone betray the souls inside the ship… and who is this guy that will be laying his last card on the line… Next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… Phase five… Take Down… Fly through the clouds of darkness GUNDAM!_**

AA Defense Group - Archangel Defense Group

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	5. Take Down

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase V: Take Down

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:  
**_

"_I see… well that takes care of the suits… Sai… please get the info for the three suits… that way we can study more of its pros and cons."_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

"_Where's Rowen?" Cagalli asked as she looked around._

"_He was here a minute ago" Dearka said._

**Archangel Tactics Room… Location: Grootfontein CAFGU Base…**

"Seems that we are on our own in this operation… somehow they don't know the capabilities of the Cassandra or the Sassandra, so right now we can't presume things that easily. It's time to take down the Cassandra together with their defense team in the Caprivi strip. I know it will be one tough battle but it's the only way to accomplish this mission. We cannot back out now since we are now inside a territory that the Obviation cannot handle so somehow we are on our own in getting out of here too. Just like in the past, the Archangel crew was stuck in the desert as well and we survived with a skygrasper and the Strike. However now is different… we are battling people that are neither ZAFT or OMNI forces… so right now we don't know their capabilities… We take down the Cassandra today is that clear?" Murrue sternly stated.

Everyone stood up and saluted.

"I thank you all for being with me in this team again and it would be an honor commanding you… I wish you all the best of luck and hopefully we get out alive" Murrue saluted back and exited the tactics room.

Pilot's Lounge… Archangel 

"So Flight com… what's our plan?" Yzak asked.

"Well… with the information we have from the CAFGU officials… the Cassandra is one tough ship… it has no weaknesses, but I think it has… if we take down it's existing weapons… we might have a chance of sinking it. It has 8 Gottfried cannons… 2 charged particle beam cannons… 2 Ion cannons… 100 tubes of missiles and about 50 AA guns. So far that's all we need to destroy to gain the upper hand… We split into 3 groups… Independence and Blaze will go to the Starboard side of the enemy ship and take down all weaponries there… Combat and Fury will take down the Port side. The commander will be defending the ship alone and the Victory will be destroying the suits that comes out from the ship. Primary objective is to disable the Mother ship… secondary objective… disable all enemy units…" Kira instructed.

"You really make wise decisions unlike Zala here" Yzak again teased.

"Shut it Joule!" Athrun snorted again.

"Well I am smarter than you Athrun" Kira teased as well.

"Same goes to you Kira… if I wasn't your friend… I would have stuck my gun up your ass" Athrun snorted as well.

Everyone in the lounge laughed at this remark at the same time the shifted their gaze at the breaking news.

"_Chief Representative of the Pacific Alliance will be making a statement with the relationship with their closest ally, the Atlantic Federation…_" The TV reporter said… everyone in the ship have locked their gazes at the news.

"_Right now… at this moment… the Atlantic Federation has neglected our proposal for unity with the ZAFT forces. At this point, negotiations are undergoing… but with the tension going on… more likely… there will be another war between the Pacific Regional Alliance and the Allied Atlantic Federation. At this time… I request everyone to please pray for the success of the diplomatic solutions our government is doing… The Orb Union has done it's role to prevent everything, but it seems that they cannot handle the situation and might have a triad war with us since tension with them and our government is rising as well… hopefully this will be over soon… good bless the Pacific Alliance!_"

"This is not good… Kisaka might call us back" Murrue said to Rowen.

"I know… it's best that we abandon this mission and head back to the mainland… we take the long route around…" Rowen suggested

"And what… past the Federation without interrogation?" Murrue asked

"Yes… this ship is registered as an Obviation Forces ship right?" Rowen answered with a question.

"Yes, but we do not enter any territory just like that… we must have a valid reason and this ship still carries the principles of the government of orb…" Murrue said as transmission came up.

"Ma'am transmission from Morganroete… I'm patching you through the main screen…" Sai informed

"Commodore… I need you to do me a favor… it seems that tensions are getting worst… the Wind has actually persuaded the Federation to cease negotiations and gave it's ultimatum… if the Alliance does not retaliate to the ZAFT forces… then they will consider them as an enemy… we and the Alliance has been warned by the Federation and we need to give an answer in about 48 hours or they will launch an all out assault on the Alliance's mainland and here at Orb as well." Colonel Kisaka explained.

"Sounds like Déjà vu to me" Murrue said.

"I know… but this time it's not against the races… it's about power… the true intentions of the Alliance to have the power all over earth… Natural or not…"

"How do you think they can conquer all this, I mean, their machines aren't that good enough" Rowen uttered.

"Well intel reports that they have been mass producing some kind of mobile suit that is capable in flying and space battles"

"Oh not again… this is definitely a déjà vu experience for me" Murrue sighed and added, "Fine we'll be on our way back"

"Keep Mistress Cagalli safe… thank you very much… and please contact Vice Admiral Bartfeld for me he'll give you the details… That will be my favor"

"Okay" Murrue saluted and ordered Sai to connect him to the Mendel Colony.

After the war… the Mendel Colony has become the base of the Obviation Forces in space…

**Archangel Tactics Room**

"Okay people listen up… we have been ordered to create a covert operation… We will be infiltrating the Federation's main base in Washington. Commander La Flaga will give the details" Murrue said and gave the board to Mwu.

"Thank you Commodore… Our primary objective is to keep President Dante Alsworth alive… our government has all the evidence we need to take him down but their very own government will not overthrow him… so we will be forcefully doing that vapor for them…

The white house is a tricky structure so stay alert… there are motion detectors, surveillance cameras, automated guns outside and secret passages. The president's room is at the back of the white house and is unknown to Morganroete intelligence… Our intel can't get that much info because only selected secret service agents are allowed. Our primary objective is to get the President alive, no screw ups… shoot any SS agents that stands in your way… We will be dropped off by a Van outside the white house… our mission time lapses after 10 minutes… after 10 minutes we need to get yourselves out of there… 3 vehicles will be arriving for us… so I'll be discussing the details.

We are only 8 so we gotta make this count. Commodore… you and Chief Murdock will cut down the power supply to the city… Newmann, you and Rowen will cut down the back up supply of the White House together at the same time Chief Murdock cuts the power for the city. At that moment… our van arrives at the front gate. We split into 2 teams… Me, Elsman, Yamato and Zala will be Team A while Joule, and Amfari are Team B with Rowen and Newmann. Team A will make the swiping operation… clearing the driveway and your escape route… Team B will be responsible for the pick up and escort… if anything goes wrong, Abort the Mission and head to the extraction point which is about 4 miles north northwest of the white house. Once we confirm that the package is with Team B… they should head down to the main driveway were it has been cleared by Team A. 3 Sedans will be pulling over disguised as Secret Service Vehicles where we will be riding with the package and to the safe house point at down town Washington" Mwu finished.

"Thank you commander… we are doing this to preserve peace and order in our world… hopefully we finish this mission without casualties. Kira… will you please discuss our armaments" Ramius gestured Kira to the platform and discuss the weaponries.

Kira stood up and got hold of a rifle.

"This my friends is an MP5A5 Semi-Automatic rifle with burst fire… consecutive fire and one by one shooting mechanism. It is equipped with a silencer and a laser pointer for perfection. (Kira gets the n/v goggles) This my friends is not your typical n/v goggles, there is a toggle to switch this for Heat sensors… Everything else in here you know already such as vests, grenades and flashbangs… smoke grenades are our last resort… if escape is impossible… scatter smoke grenades, and fire fighters will arrive as to seem that the white house is on fire… at that moment, our own men will be arriving in an EMS unit and a fire truck as cover… they will be dressing us up with fire suits and will be getting us out of there… that is only as our last resort… Do not leave anyone behind and especially do not leave your weapons behind…" Kira finished and sat down.

"Thank you Lieutenant… this operation will be named as Take down and will commence at 22:00 hours tomorrow… the Archangel will be heading there as we speak… be back here tomorrow at 18:00 hours for final debriefing… dismissed" Rowen finished and saluted to the officers that stood up and saluted him.

When Murrue got out Rowen called her.

"What is it Captain?" Murrue asked with a smile

"Does your team does this kind of operations?" Rowen asked in curiosity

"No… this is the first time my crew is going for a covert operation… why do you ask?" Murrue inquired.

"I can see that they have no experience in this field of work and that lessens the chances of success to 30 percent." Rowen stated

"Yes I know that… but these people are the pride of the Orb government… besides only Kira is the inexperienced pilot here when it comes to covert operations… Joule, Elsman, Zala and Amfari once infiltrated Heliopolis back then… Commander La Flaga has some experience and Ensign Newmann as well. If I'm correct, you being part of the Royal security group had some training for this so that increases the probability of success to a 90 percent of success." Murrue uttered.

"I guess you're right… but what about them" Rowen said as he pointed to the screen.

"I know… they have been expecting us to breakthrough Caprivi Strip since it will give them advantage as well… Going through there will make our trip to Washington quicker right?" Murrue inquired.

"Yes but risking the ship's safety… Commodore if I may speak freely… if you are committing suicide, please spare the life of others"

"Don't be silly Rowen, with you handling the CIC of the Archangel… I can tell that we are in good hands" Murrue smiled and then left Rowen standing there.

"I just hope so…" Rowen sighed.

**About 4 hours…**

Cassandra's Bridge 

"3 battleships confirmed to be beyond the valley, one of those ships is presumed to be the Archangel!" Head of the CIC informed

"This ship will now engage in combat… Eagle stalons and Valiants should be on standby… remaining pods are to be loaded with sledgehammers! Aim Lohengrins… Target… Archangel-class 1st ship… Archangel"

**Archangel Bridge**

"A large heat source is approaching! It's being read as a battleship class! Distance 700 Orange 11 Mach 18 Alpha! Searching library… not updated" Sai informed

"All hands first level battle status" Murrue commanded…

"ALL HANDS FIRST LEVEL BATTLE STATUS!" Sai announced at the intercom.

**Cassandra's Bridge…**

"Lohengrin number 2… FIRE!" The captain ordered.

The shot hit the ship before the Archangel which destroyed the escort ship but no damages with the Archangel.

"Archangel commence interceptions… set to port…" Murrue commanded.

"Commodore Ramius?" Captain Rowen asked.

"What's the situation of the Initial?" Murrue asked

"The Initial can fight, I'll be staying here as second in command for a while… it's okay" Rowen replied

"Trueno is down… we can't advance…" A captain from the other ship informed

"Understood, please standby this mountains… once we find out if it's the Alliance or the Wind, we can discover their purpose as well"

"Understood, Sorry!"

"Activate Eagle Stalons and Valiants… all missile pods at stern must be loaded" Murrue commanded.

"_This is the Wind Confederate's Battleship Cassandra. Archangel, can you hear me? We request that your ship surrender to us unconditionally… If you do not heed to our request we will shoot down your ship!_ _It's been a while Captain Ramius_"

"Yes it has, I go by the title of Commodore now"

"_It's unfortunate that we meet again in this circumstance_"

"I know"

"_I have heard at what happened back at the war, but please that you must understand that you have no concerns in this part of the world… I'm sure you know the efficiency of your ship very well_"

"Thank you for that Lieutenant Clark, but I cannot do that, you people are rebels that must be prevented"

"_Very well Commodore… Turmoil, Outbreak and Blizzard, launch immediately, I will make sure that I bring down the Archangel here on this solid ground!_"

"A mobile suit has launched from the Cassandra!" Mir informed

"Freedom, Strike… launch now!" Murrue commanded

"Roger… Lieutenant Yamato, Freedom Launching!" Kira announced at the same time…

"Strike CAS complete, go ahead" Mir reported

"Commander La Flaga… Mutiny Launching!" Mwu stated as well

"Lieutenant Zala, Victory Launching!" Athrun announced

"Lieutenant Elsman… Fury going: Dearka winked at Mir

"Fury, please launch" Mir replied with a blush

"Lieutenant Joule, Combat Launching!"

"Lieutenant Amfari, Blaze heading out!"

"Fury and Blaze will cover the Archangel!" Murrue commanded

"Athrun, it's the three unidentified suits" Kira radioed.

"Roger that, be careful!" Athrun replied

The Vestige then shot at the four mobile suits from the Archangel. They evaded with ease as the three enemy mobile suits charge at them.

**Cassandra Bridge**

"Archangel and the Initial… approaching… Course green 94 Mach 3 Bravo" The Cassandra CIC reported.

"Missile pods, 1 through 6! Load up Corinthos distance homing missiles! Set the patterns to B and aim! Target range from Orange-Alpha 17 up to 42! Fire at a 5 point angle level! At the same time advance! Course Indigo 13 Mach 20 Charlie! Full speed!" Captain Clark commanded.

**Archangel Bridge**

"Missile pods at port side switch to Hornets long range homing missile, prepare starboard tubes with sledgehammers, incline pitch angle to 14 percent, rise altitude for about 500, set the patterns to C and aim target range from Orange-Alpha 8 – 22! Fire at normal angle level at the same time decrease speed to 40 percent aim valiants. Course Indigo 13 Mach 20 Charlie! 50 percent N1" Murrue instructed.

"What's the situation with the Cassandra?"

"Too much interference… Cassandra spotted 12 o'clock 200 meters away! Blue 19 Alpha"

**Cassandra Bridge**

"Situation with the Archangel?"

"Interference is giving me a hard… woah… ahead of us 150 meters ahead Red 15 Charlie"

"WHAT THE… EVADE COLLISION… FIRE LOHENGRINS AND GOTTFRIEDS AT ENEMY SHIP… EVADE ALL SHOTS TO PORT!" Both captains ordered.

As they shoot their Lohengrins and Gottfrieds at each other… each of it misses as they evade, but…

"High speed missiles detected coming at as from the Port Side!" Both CIC of the Cassandra and the Archangel informed their commanding officers

"Intercept" Both officers command

"No time" Newmann replied

"Too late" The Cassandra's Helmsman replied

The Blaze and Fury tried to destroy all the homing missiles but only half of it was destroyed and Archangel took impact as the result.

"Damage reports?" Murrue inquired

"Engines 3 and 4 damaged 20 percent… hull damaged 15 percent… over all ship damage 40 percent including fuel loss and burn outs…" Sai replied

"Proceed with the plan… seal of everything and repair it ASAP… remaining engines to full and fire all we've got at the Cassandra… INITIAL… follow our lead, forget the others and destroy the Cassandra… all missile tubes are to be aimed at the Mother ship…"

"Ma'am incoming Mobile suit… it's… it's… it's the AEGIS!" Mir said in shock

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Easter!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: Who could be piloting that mobile suit, and what stands between you and your loved one… what kind of interferences will appear next on their way to Washington… Next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… Phase six… A Journey to the Sea… Seek to the emptiness of the skies GUNDAM!_**

CIC Combat Information Center

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 04-12-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	6. A Journey to the Sea

**MY APOLOGIES… Due to my mistakes… the previous chapter stated the mobile suits such as the Freedom and the Strike… Just to clear things out… the Independence and the Mutiny are the new upgrades of the Freedom and Strike respectively under my fanfiction… Again, my sincerest apologies and do continue reading…**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase VI: A Journey to the Sea

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:  
**_

"_Proceed with the plan… seal of everything and repair it ASAP… remaining engines to full and fire all we've got at the Cassandra… INITIAL… follow our lead, forget the others and destroy the Cassandra… all missile tubes are to be aimed at the Mother ship…"_

"_Ma'am incoming Mobile suit… it's… it's… it's the AEGIS!" Mir said in shock_

Archangel Bridge 

"WHAT!" Murrue said in shock

Cassandra Bridge 

"Reinforcements? Whose side is it…" Captain Clark inquired.

"It's registered as a ZAFT mobile suit… checking thermal signatures… GAT-X202 in our library… Its codename is Aegis…"

"Is that so… Well we need to see if it's friendly or not" Captain Clark ordered.

Normal POV 

"Major Ayman here… Archangel do you copy…"

"Archangel here… we copy… please state your current designation…" Mir commanded.

"Major Miguel Ayman, Orb Union Special Forces division, my squadron has been ordered to escort you… over"

"Roger that Major… Enemy is whale class about 200 meters south-southwest of our current position right now…" Murrue replied

"Roger that… I have visual contact with the enemy ship… AYMAN TEAM FALL OUT… TARGET: WHALE-CLASS BATTLESHIP… FIRE AT WILL" Miguel commanded his squadron as the Archangel and the Initial tried to flee the battle zone.

After 3 hours…

"We are clear of enemy fire and entering the Atlantic Ocean Ma'am… no word from the Major yet…" Mir informed the Bridge.

"Very well… inform Captain Rowen to return…" Murrue ordered.

"2nd Lieutenant Argyle… set battle status to level 2… we are entering undetermined waters so we still need to be careful… And tell chief Murdock to prepare the safety net of the Archangel's hatch for Major Ayman's approach." Murrue commanded with a faint smile. It was so long since they were in this kind of battle again.

"Ma'am incoming transmission from Morganroete, I'm patching you through" Mir informed.

"Commodore, cancel your approach to Washington, somehow they got hold of numerous information regarding your operation so you're operation has been automatically terminated. You are to go to a requisition camp approximately west of your current position, the Ascension Island. Then southeast of that requisition camp is the St. Helena Mass Driver, from there you will be sent off to space where you will meet up with Admiral Bartfeld and discuss the tensions rising in space." Colonel Kisaka ordered.

"So sudden? Understood, we are just waiting for Major Ayman's return" Murrue complied.

"Very well, have a safe trip" Colonel Kisaka saluted and terminated the transmission.

"Commodore, Major Ayman and 4 M1s is approaching and seems to be damaged… chasing them is 6 Atmospheric Dinns and the Whale Class Cassandra…"

"All hands to level one battle stations, as soon as the Major and the 4 M1s are onboard the ship, 90 to Port at full thrusters, we must loose them… activate Valiants and prepare Helldarts, load all tubes with Wombats and target enemy mobile suits… FIRE!" Murrue commanded.

"Ayman here, we're secured… go go go" Miguel reassured.

"Newmann, full thrusters… commence interceptions!" Murrue sternly commanded with gritted teeth.

"We can't shake them off, the Cassandra is still at our tail, it seems to have more speed when it comes to a straight course." Sai informed.

"I see… then we really have to disable it first…" Captain Rowen muttered.

"Chief Murdock… how is the repairs to the mobile suits going?" Murrue inquired.

"Not yet finished… it could take a while with the ships situation" Murdock scratched his head.

"I see, well it's going to get a bit more bumpy than it is… Level status has not changed… Newmann… sharp turn, 180 starboard then maximum thrust… head on with the Cassandra!" Murrue ordered.

"What the…" Newmann then turned to look at the Commodore to see if she was joking.

"Is there any problem Lieutenant" Murrue quirked an eyebrow.

"No Ma'am..." Newmann then returned to his focus and started to make necessary adjustments to the ship's console for a sudden 180 turn with gravity.

"Captain, I'll leave the firing to you" Murrue didn't bother to look below and Rowen understood what she was planning.

"CIC… give me status report of the ship when or how it moves and course predictions… Load sledgehammers, hornets, corinthos and wombats to tubes in pattern E… prepare for side winding and commence eagle stalons interceptions… fire anti beam depth charges… fire helldarts and valiants… prepare the lohengrins and gottfrieds… fire at my command" Rowen commanded.

"Cassandra distance is 500 and closing… staying on predicted course…" CIC informed

"Newmann… at the distance of 200… turn on the boosters and then side wind 90 degrees starboard to their starboard side" Murrue commanded.

Newmann knew too well the efficiency of the Archangel but didn't disobey orders and proceeded.

"ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR A SIDE WIND… ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR A SIDE WIND… THIS IS NOT A DRILL… ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR A 90 DEGREE SIDE WIND…"

"Are they kidding?" Kira asked Mwu

"Apparently not… I can feel the ship turning… ALL HANDS BRAISE FOR IMPACT… HOLD ON!" Mwu said then suddenly commanded at the hangar.

"Commencing side wind…" Newmann informed

**Cassandra's Bridge**

"What the… fire main cannons…" The captain ordered

"We can't… they are out of the firing range… they are at our vulnerable side"

**Archangel Bridge**

"Gottfrieds one through four… fire… release pattern E missiles… Fire Valiants!" The captain commanded.

As the archangel flew sidewards… it shot the starboard of the ship easily but wasn't entirely disabled. As soon as they passed the Cassandra…

"Newmann… sharp 90 degree turn… reverse valves and return to normal position… full thrust and go over the ship… and release the anti-sub missiles… that should keep them out of locomotion…"

"Yes Ma'am"

Then the Archangel boosted its engines once again and flew over the Whale-class ship… not before shooting the Lohengrins at the back of the enemy ship which disabled the engines and then dropped the anti-sub missiles which caused the Cassandra's bridge to explode. After that long battle, they finally reached the Ascension Island of the Eurasian Union and let them stay and resupply for their next mission… Space.

**-TBC-TBC-_Thank you for reading!-_TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: What could be the conflict that now arises to the peaceful colonies… and what could they encounter to their journey to St. Helena… Next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… Phase seven… Proximity Flies… Beyond the clouds and into the emptiness of the stars GUNDAM!_**

Side Wind - A type of battle strategy commonly used in fighter planes where the jets flies sidewards

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	7. Proximity Flies

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase VII: Proximity Flies

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:** Then the Archangel boosted its engines once again and flew over the Whale-class ship… not before shooting the Lohengrins at the back of the enemy ship which disabled the engines and then dropped the anti-sub missiles which caused the Cassandra's bridge to explode. After that long battle, they finally reached the Ascension Island of the Eurasian Union and let them stay and resupply for their next mission… Space._

**Ascension Island, Eurasian Union…**

"Commodore Ramius, Commanding officer of the battleship Archangel" Murrue saluted the head of the base.

"Lieutenant Colonel Dickenson… Eurasian forces… I never expected to see the ever so-famous Archangel in my docks, and when I heard Colonel Kisaka's request, I immediately approved it since its an honor to see veterans of the battlefield, especially your division." Dickenson replied. Dickenson's features were quite charming actually, he's just a newly appointed Lieutenant Colonel and was newly appointed head of the base with no battle experience… well a few perhaps, but not as experienced as the Archangel crew.

"And who may this people be?" Dickenson inquired.

"Commander Mwu La Flaga" Mwu saluted

"Major Miguel Ayman…" Miguel saluted

"Captain Rowen Pittsburgh… Captain of the sunk battleship Roxanne" Rowen saluted

"Lieutenant Kira Yamato" Kira saluted

"Lieutenant Athrun Zala" Athrun saluted

"I see, well… I have orders to take Ambassador Attha and Representative Clyne to the mainland to ensure their safety where the Orb government will pick them up, I suggest that you get a good night sleep for tomorrow's trip." Diceknson smiled and then gestured some of his men to escort them to their lounge and quarters.

They were to sleep in a fancy barracks together with Lacus and Cagalli… of course no monkey business…

"Commodore" Rowen approached Murrue

"Yes Captain?"

"Well you do know that the Wind is still on our tail… if this is true then this base is no safer than we onboard the Archangel and scanning the waters…"

"I know Captain, but we have no choice… we have orders to head to space using the St. Helena Mass Driver… it's the nearest and only way"

"But I still don't trust Dickenson" Rowen snorted.

"Don't worry Captain, just assure me that you will take care of Miss Cagalli and Miss Clyne" Murrue smiled

"I'll be guarding them with all my life ma'am…" Rowen smiled back and went back to his room.

Somewhere in a carrier at the outskirts of the Ascension Island… 

"So… Here's the forged papers… I want you to get my men onboard that ship… is that clear Dickenson"

"Y-yes sir…" Dickenson stuttered

"Good… now run along before I cut your balls off" A man commanded and took a sip of his coffee.

**Next Day…**

"It has been a pleasure working under your command Commodore Ramius" Rowen saluted

"I am truly grateful for your help Rowen… And it has been also a pleasure working with such a fine Captain…" Murrue offered a handshake instead rather than saluting and Rowen accepted it… Rowen saluted to Mwu and the others as he boarded the plane with Cagalli and Lacus.

"Didn't say your goodbyes?" Mwu asked the two young pilots.

"Nope… no need to… they know we'll be back" Kira answered without shifting his gaze on the plane.

As it took off they all rode a helicopter headed to St. Helena where the Archangel was transferred.

"Captain… incoming transmission" Sai informed.

"Go ahead… Commodore Ramius here"

"Commodore, I believe this is just in… A transport plane has just arrived… your request for more men have been granted by the Orb Union and their transcripts for transfer are all valid… They'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"What… I didn't order for more men… I'll be contacting Colonel Kisaka…"

"I'm very sorry ma'am… we've shut down all long range telecommunications since we have detected a large fleet of ships heading this way… they might listen to the frequency so it's risky"

"I see… well if their transcripts are fine… bring them in… I'll be asking Colonel Kisaka after the lift off then" Murrue replied.

"Very well ma'am… good luck and god speed… St Helena tower out"

After 5 minutes…

"Ma'am… the men have docked in the ship… everything is prepared… and awaiting orders"

"Archangel will now commence its take off…"

The Archangel then was launched from the mass driver and headed into space where they'll be heading to the Mendel Colony.

After they exited the atmosphere and stabilized control…

"Systems check" Murrue commanded

"Systems all green ma'am… we can proceed…"

"Okay… Newmann, 30 to starboard… engines at maximum…"

"Aye captain… 30 to starboard and engines at maximum"

After a while, Murrue established contact with Orb just then… gunshots were fired inside the Archangel. Kira and the others who were inside the Pilot's lounge looked at the corridors where they believe to have heard the gunfire. Kira saw some men firing at co-workers… and immediately sealed the pilots lounge and locked it.

"Commodore… There is an uprising… shut the bridge down!" Kira screamed at the intercom.

Murrue then acted quickly and closed the bridge… The hijackers knew the ship's controls too well that they disconnected the transmission module of the Archangel at the Control Panel in the control room.

"Ma'am we've lost transmission…" Mir informed.

"Try secondary transmission…" Murrue ordered…

"Ma'am, secondary transmission has been disabled as well…" Sai informed

"Damn it… release distress signal… Newmann… full speed, we need to get closer to the Mendel Colony as much as possible… you got that… we are not turning this ship around" Murrue commanded sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Newmann complied

"Ma'am incoming transmission from the Hangar… I'm patching you through" Mir announced.

"_Did you really think that we'd let your ship escape our grasps? Heh… try not to think like that or you'll not survive the battlefield… we'll make sure this ship goes down today… If you do not turn this ship around to the heading 190 to the Wind Confederate base… we will be forced to blow this ship up… you have 5 minutes to comply"_

"We will not negotiate…" Murrue ended the conversation.

"Mwu… get to your space suits… we'll try to get this ship closer to the Mendel Colony…" Murrue said at the intercom.

"But how about you and the others" Mwu asked in concern

"We'll just have to find another way… you and the others are valuable assets of the Clyne Faction and the Obviation Forces… It would be shameful of us if we let you and the others get killed this way…" Murrue said with teary eyes and not looking at the screen.

"Commander, we are prepared to die" Mir smiled

"We are counting on you" Sai smiled as well.

"Wait… MURRUE……………." Then Murrue cut the transmission…

"Lock the Pilot's lounge…" Murrue ordered sadly and Mir complied

**Pilot's Lounge**

"Murrue… MURRUE… DAMN IT… Kira… put on a space suit… and same goes for you all… get to the hangar and get a shuttle ready for us… I'm going to the bridge… Lock and load people…" Mwu ordered.

"No sir… you're coming with us… the Commodore gave a direct order… they'll be fine commander" Dearka uttered

Kira and the other 5 got into the hangar no problem and got a shuttle ready… there was no guard at all… opened the starboard runway and launched…

**Archangel's Bridge**

"Good… Newmann… keep this heading…" Murrue said as she stared at the shuttle that was flying away from them.

"Your 5 minutes is up… I just feel sorry for you and your crew… buh-bye…" 

Then a huge explosion was heard at the engines of the Archangel… then moved to the missile tubes until the whole back of the Archangel was turned into scraps…

"MURRUE!" Mwu screamed as if he could be heard in space…

Murrue and the others stand saluted at the bridge until it was covered with fire… and then the whole ship explodes…

"NOOOOOOOO…." Mwu cried… and Kira as well… They all saluted as they went further and further away from the exploding ship…

**Mendel Colony…**

"Admiral Bartfeld… we've lost contact with the Archangel… it sent out a distress signal 6 minutes before it went flat line…" 

"What the…" Andrew was quite shocked

"But we detected a life boat deployed from the Archangel a minute before it went flat… then another about seconds before it flat lined as well…"

"I see… get a reconnaissance team at the distress signal and fetch the life boats as well…" Andrew ordered and added… "Wait… no… send the Proximity for reconnaissance as well…"

**Mendel Colony's Hangar**

"SOUND THE EIGHT FIFTY FIVE ALARM…"

"Power levels are fine…All systems green… you are clear for take off… Let your proximity be the limits…"

"Rusty Mckenzie… Proximity Launching!"

After that… a mobile suit called the Proximity launched with amazing speed to for a search and rescue operation…

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-  
****_Preview: What happens now that the unsinkable Archangel has finally been put to rest and its crew suffered it's defeat… what are the true intentions of the wind… and who is this pilot that brings the Proximity to its feet… Next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… Phase eight… Principality Launches… Fear not the darkness of the stars GUNDAM!_**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	8. Principality Launches

**THERE WOULD BE A BIG SURPRISE AS THE STORY GOES ALONG… SO JUST STAY PUT AND KEEP ON READING… OUTLINE SUMMARY ENTRY WILL CHANGE AS THE SURPRISE IS REVEALED…**

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase VIII: Principality Launches

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_Chapter Recap: "SOUND THE EIGHT FIFTY FIVE ALARM…" "Power levels are fine…you are clear for take off… Let your proximity be the limits…" "Rusty Mckenzie… Proximity Launching!" After that… a mobile suit called the Proximity launched with amazing speed to for a search and rescue operation…_ Mendel Colony 

"We've lost track of the shuttle pods from the Archangel…" Said the communications engineer to the Admiral.

"Well search for it at its last signal bleep… what's with the SAR?"

"Sir… so far only the Mobile Suits were recovered… no information yet"

**Archangel's Explosion site**

"HEY… WE'VE GOT SURVIVORS!… GET THE SHIP HERE"

Murrue stirred to awakening as she saw spotlights from a search pod and smiled…

Meanwhile with Mwu and the others… 

"Heh… we didn't get the mobile suits but we got the pilots… how fortunate of us to have picked you up in space… we'll be floating by as we watch the downfall of Orb…" Said a man in his 50's

The ship was humungous barge yet in a mirage colloid as not to be detected by the Obviation Forces… It would be used as an observation spacecraft for their plans of seizing Orb.

"What do you need us for?" Mwu asked bitterly

"We need the coordinator's help with our mobile suits or I kill Miss Clyne and Miss Attha here" The man said as he showed Lacus tied up behind him and Cagalli and Rowen.

"Fine… just don't hurt them…" Kira complied

"KIRA!" Athrun exclaimed…

"Just help you with the modifications and you let them go right?" Kira asked glaring at the man

"Yes"

"Then... very well…"

**Mendel Colony… advancing to 8 hours**

"Commodore… it's good to see that you have survived the inevitable explosion of the Archangel" Bartfeld shook her hand.

"We've just been lucky that the bridge was airlocked" Murrue smiled back

"Well your crew is being treated as we speak, but some died… in anycase… I believe that you should be the rightful commander of the new ship that this colony has been creating after the war… since the Archangel is now out of commission… I believe that this should suit your needs." Andrew said as the glided through the corridors and to the observation window to the port.

Murrue cannot believe her eyes.

"Commodore, I hereby declare you the appointed captain of the Third Archangel class, (1)Principality" Andrew smiled

"It looks pretty much like it, but the color changed" Murrue remarked shock still visible through her eyes.

"Yeah, well… blue and red sure do make a contrast… anyways, take some rest and we'll see what we can do" Andrew was about to leave.

"Ah… Admiral Bartfeld" Murrue hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Umm… what about the commander and the others" Murrue said as she looked at her feet as if it caught her attention.

"I'm afraid the Proximity is still searching for it… but we have no news yet" Andrew tried to make it sound hopeful.

"I see… thank you very much Admiral" Murrue bowed

"No need… now take some rest… you'll be on sortie within 8 hours to help look for the commander" Andrew smiled as Murrue smiled back he exited.

**Somewhere in space…**

"Now that they are about to cooperate… take them to the HQ…"

"Yes sir"

**With the Proximity…**

"Damn… I can't find them… I'm moving to sector E…"Rusty said and then left the vicinity.

As he searched for the pod, his radar detected a heat source… A midget class ship has launched out of nowhere…

"Midget class ship… stop your engines and cease your advance… this is the Obviation forces"Rusty radioed but no response… instead it fired back.

"This is the Proximity… HQ do you read?"

"Yeah we read"

"I have a runaway midget class ship… seems to be well armed and I can't get through… send some reinforcements"

"Roger that…"

**Mendel Colony…**

"Captain Ramius… it seems that the Proximity needs reinforcements close by… We have no available ships and the Principality is the only thing we got operational… please prepare to sortie under the commands of Admiral Andrew Bartfeld within 3 minutes… your crew is already onboard and awaiting for your instructions" The intercom announced to Murrue's room.

"Roger that…"

"Is everything set?" Murrue asked as she entered the bridge…

"Pretty much ma'am… The ship has minor modifications such as additional missile tubes and a powerful engine…"

"Very well… All Hands Level One Battlestations… Principality... slow exit... once outside... engines to full… _HASHINGSURU!_" (Launch)

"Principality launching… 30 percent N1 to exit then 90 N1 to proceed… Understood Commodore." Newmann informed

The Principality launched with ease and tried to catch up with the midget class and the Proximity.

**With the Proximity**

"Damn it…" Rusty cursed as he maneuvered himself.

"This suit isn't responding well" Rusty tried to evade a shot but failed.

**Mendel Colony**

"Sir, Proximity's response time is a bit slow… it's not responding to Lieutenant Mckenzie's movements"

"What… Get the engineers here and let them explain what is happening"

**Proximity's cockpit**

"Come Proximity, show me what you've got… LET'S GOOOOO!" Rusty screamed inside the cockpit and suddenly the Proximity responded to his movements... systems went all green and Rusty was surprised... he was winning…

Then a Red Mobile suit appeared out of nowhere in the midst of battle which made the Proximity halt it's actions as the mobile suit stood in the way…

"Who the hell are you" Rusty uttered bitterly at the pilot of the other mobile suit

"I am… M-"

**TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: Now that the Principality has launched… what is this other ship that tries to confront them… is it with the Wind or the Alliance… Next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… Phase nine… Face Off: Principality versus Dominion… Try to reach the inevitable GUNDAM!_**

1) Principality – In Christian religion, Principality or Principalities is known to be one of the 9 choir angels together with the Dominions and the Archangels…

SAR Military acronym for Search And Rescue

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	9. Principality versus Dominion

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase IX: Principality versus Dominion

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap:** "Come Proximity, show me what you've got… LET'S GOOOOO!" Rusty screamed inside the cockpit and suddenly the Proximity responded to his movements… Then a Red Mobile suit appeared out of nowhere which made the Proximity halt it's actions as the mobile suit stood in the way… "Who the hell are you" Rusty uttered bitterly at the pilot of the other mobile suit "I am…"_

"I am Miliardo Peacecraft… and I cannot let you pass through" Miliardo said as he was piloting the red Gundam called Epyon (Surprise surprise!)

"Heh… whoever you are… you are still no match for me" Rusty smirked and cockily advanced as he tried to slice the Epyon using a beam saber.

Unfortunately for Rusty, Miliardo evaded and instead sliced the legs of the Proximity.

"WHA!" Rusty said surprised.

"People like you are not supposed to be kept alive" Miliardo said and charged the Proximity which was lying helplessly in space.

As soon as the Epyon had enough distance to use the beam saber… and large heat source were directed to him so evaded by reversing his Gundam's thrusters.

"This is the United Emirates of Orb's battleship Principality… hostile mobile suit… cease your fire or we will be forced to take you down" Murrue announced.

As the commotion was going on… the midget class ship was getting away… Then a ship in camouflage by the debris came out and retrieved the midget ship and then sped away.

"Ma'am, Proximity's docking is complete" Mir announced.

"Okay… Principality… full speed… trace that unknown ship"

"The unknown mobile suit has disappeared" Sai informed.

"What!" Murrue said in shock

"It seems to have fled while we were busy covering for the Proximity"

"Well… full speed, we need to catch up with the hostile space craft"

"Ma'am… unidentified heat source detected… Orange 23 Mach 24 Alpha… checking library… it's registered as an EAF battleship… an… AN ARCHANGEL CLASS!" Sai exclaimed.

"Then it's her… all missile pods at stern must be loaded with corinthos… prepare Lohengrin Positron Cannon… Activate eagle stalons and valiants… prepare Gottfrieds one and two… Principality… level one battlestations… 20 to starboard…" Murrue ordered.

"This is the Wind Confederate Atlantic Federation joint military battleship Dominion… Archangel class battle ship… can you hear me" Miliardo said at the intercom.

"Yes we can… to whom am I speaking with" Murrue replied

"Miliardo Peacecraft… Overall Executive Commander of the Wind Confederate Rebellion Force… At this moment, our faction and the Atlantic Federation have decided to combine our military powers to suppress your country's arrogant attitude and put your country in a leash where we can monitor your activities. Your country brings a great threat of another war as you continue to manufacture these monsters known as mobile suits… which gives us enough reasons to rebel with your ideals for a new and better world"

"We know what your faction's true intentions are and we have no intentions of abiding with your ludicrous ideals of peace" Murrue retorted.

"Very well… Miss Natarle… I leave the commanding to you… I will sortie as well" Miliardo said as he floated around the bridge and exited.

**Inside the Dominion**

"Epyon… clear at starboard hatch… catapult active… Epyon… ready when you are"

"Miliardo Peacecraft… Epyon… Launching"

**Archangel Bridge**

"A mobile suit has launched from the Dominion ma'am" Mir announced.

"All hands… prepare for Anti-ship and Anti-mobile suit combat… load tubes 1 through 6 with Corinthos homing missiles… remaining tubes… load with sledgehammers… Aim Helldarts…"

"Rusty here… Proximity is ready to launch"

"Commodore… 6 Strike Daggers have been launched to assist the Epyon… they're going to a Heptagon formation ma'am" Mir interrupted.

"Lieutenant Mckenzie… prepare to launch… your number one priority is to protect the Principality" Murrue ordered

"Understood… Rusty Mckenzie… Proximity Launching!"

**Meanwhile at the Midget class ship**

"Docking is almost complete… prepare to-…" The captain of the ship didn't get to finish it as Athrun shot him.

"Mwu… you Athrun and the others secure the ship… I'll stay at the bridge with Miss Cagalli, Miss Clyne and Lieutenant Amfari here..."

"Roger…" Mwu said as they exited the bridge. Cagalli then took command as Nicol sat at the helmsman's chair as he tried to steer the ship to the port and cancelled their docking.

"Activate CIWS… aim main cannon and load all tubes with whatever missiles we've got" Cagalli ordered.

Lacus and Rowen sat at the CIC of the ship.

"All 6 tubes are loaded with Norvasc micromissiles." Rowen informed.

"NORVASC! Don't we have anything powerful than that!" Cagalli asked surprised.

"I'm afraid that's all this ship has ma'am" Cagalli glared.

"Very well… aim main cannon at the hatch of this ship… as soon as open… full speed Nicol" Cagalli ordered

"Roger that"

"Main cannons aimed" Rowen informed.

"Engines to maximum… FIRE MAIN CANNON!" Cagalli ordered

The Midget's cannon was powerful enough to destroy the ship's hatch and exited gracefully from the mother ship which fired at them.

**Okinawa… Eurasian Territorial Waters…**

"Unauthorized Atlantic Federation ship approaching… Unauthorized Atlantic Federation ship approaching… all units to scramble… 2nd fleet are to intercept" The Okinawa Eurasian base announced.

"This is the Naval Defense Force of the Empire of Japan by the Eurasian Forces… unauthorized vessel, you are approaching our nation's border without permission and is requested to alter your course immediately… if you do not comply within five minutes… we shall consider you as a threat and shall open fire to exercise our country's right to defend itself… this is your first and final warning… alter you course immediately" The Japanese naval fleet's commanding officer announced to the vessel.

**Unidentified ship…**

"Course one is clear… C650 Outbreak… please launch… Turmoil… you're next" The ship's CIC commanded.

"Course two is clear… C651 Blizzard… please launch…" The other CIC commander advised

"Course one is clear… you may proceed Turmoil"

**Eurasian Japanese Flagship: Nagoya…**

"Admiral… the vessel has launched 3 unknown mobile suits…"

"Very well… ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE" The Admiral commanded as they all fired at the approaching ship.

"Admiral… ship is 100 percent Atlantic Federation ship…" The CIC informed.

"WHAT! Connect me to the Eurasian Operations Center…"

**Tokyo Regional Operations Center of the Eurasian Forces…**

"Fleet Admiral… it seems that the Atlantic Federation has deceived us… it is currently attacking our Okinawa base…"

"What did you say?" The Fleet Admiral said in shock as he stood up.

"An Atlantic Federation ship is currently attacking our Naval Base stationed in Okinawa"

"What is happening… I thought there was an agreement with Eurasia and the Atlantic Federation…"

"Sir… numerous attacks are happening at the western side as well"

**Eurasian Capital…**

"Prime Minister… what is happening…" A Foreign Minister asked…

"It seems that the Atlantic Federation has turned the tables and is attacking us… though no form of war declaration has been made… their actions clearly states that they want a war… we have no choice but to retaliate…"

"Sir… ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman on line one sir"

"Connect it on the main screen…"

"PRIME MINISTER!" The council members exclaimed.

"We have no choice… We are powerless at this matter… besides… they have considered us as a ZAFT ally… might as well fulfill their wishes… there is no harm is there?"

"…" No one replied

"Then it's settled…"

**Principality…**

"Incoming missiles…" Sai informed.

"Newmann evade to port… fire sledgehammers" Murrue commanded.

"Ma'am incoming mobile suits at 7 o'clock" Mir informed

"Intercept… aim Helldarts at enemy mobile suits FI-…" Murrue was cut off as a huge impact collided with the ship.

"What was that…" Murrue asked

"The Epyon suddenly showed up and shot the Helldarts missile tubes… Helldarts are now offline" Sai informed.

**Dominion…**

"Fire anti beam depth charges…" Natarle ordered.

"Ma'am… Archangel 3rd class approaching… distance, twelve hundred" CIC announced

"Aim sledgehammers at enemy battleship… at the same time… advance to Orange 15 Mach 2 Charlie… then aim Gottfrieds one and two at Green 12 Mach 20 Alpha… fire at my command…" Natarle ordered and the Dominion fired its sledgehammers.

**Principality…**

"Ma'am incoming shells at starboard side…" Sai informed…

"Evade to port… intercept… Aim gottfrieds at enemy ship…" Murrue commanded.

"FIRE!" Both commanders ordered as their cannons collided with their enemy.

**Eurasia Regional Base, Okinawa…**

"Launch mobile suits! Intercept those incoming…"

One by one… Strike Daggers have been launched to intercept the incoming mobile suits.

"3rd armor division destroyed… they are entering our 3rd line of defense… only 2 more to go until they reach the shore lines…"

"Kaohsiung ZAFT support units will be here in about 15 minutes"

"Very well… suppress them… it's only one ship… why can't you sink it!"

"Colonel… it's been sunk"

"WHAT! THEN WHY ARE WE STILL FIGHTING?" The Colonel snapped.

"Three mobile suits are continuing to advance from the waters and is trying to get in"

'How could they have lasted this long?' The Colonel thought.

**Gibraltar Base…**

"ALL UNITS TO SCRAMBLE… SUPPORT EURASIAN TROOPS AT THE WESTERN SIDE… SUPPRESS THE ENEMY!"

**With the Midget class ship…**

"Obviation forces ship… this is Mwu La Flaga of the special forces… identification number 2852004… requesting backup…"

"_Negative… we cannot give support… we are battling against an Atlantic Federation ship… if you can… please get to safety"_

"Roger that…" Mwu replied back.

**Principality…**

"What was that…" Murrue asked

"It was…" Mir was cut off as they were hit by another missile.

"We need to retreat… fire signal flares! Lieutenant Mckenzie… you've done enough… please return to the ship… Newmann… hard to starboard and pitch angle 20… fire wombats and anti beam depth charges at enemy mobile suit and ships… course at bearing 219… engines at full once the Proximity has docked…"

The Principality fired its signal flares and its missiles as it turned around and retreated.

"We'll meet again" Miliardo said silently in his cockpit as he watched the retreating ship fleeing away while the Dominion was nearing him to pick him up.

**Somewhere in a mansion at the middle of the desert…**

"I just can't sit and watch here… we need to act" A chestnut haired boy said to his blonde comrade while sitting on the balcony looking at the coconut trees at the backyard of the huge mansion.

"I agree… I'll get the others to prepare our suits" The blonde replied as they went inside the mansion.

**TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: The Atlantic Federation has revealed it's true colors and the Wind is succeeding in their every desire… who are these people that are trying to save the world with the same motives as Orb… next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… phase 10… The Decision… Let the sky be your limits GUNDAM!_**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	10. The Decision

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase X: The Decision

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Something surprising appeared as the Wind Confederate Forces joined their powers with the Atlantic Federation's military to preserve Earth's peace but does have a hidden agenda with their primary plans.

_**Chapter Recap:** ""I just can't sit and watch here… we need to act" A chestnut haired boy said to his blonde comrade while sitting on the balcony looking at the coconut trees at the backyard of the huge mansion. "I agree… I'll get the others to prepare our suits" The blonde replied as they went inside the mansion._

**ZAFT Gibraltar Main Base…**

"Our forces have departed to assist the Eurasian forces in the western division" A commanding officer said to the tactics chamber.

"Scout commander shows low resistance from Atlantic Federation forces" A communications officer informed.

"What? How come?"

"Major! Atlantic Federation naval fleet approaching at west coast of our regional base!"

"What the… send out all our remaining forces!" The Major replied

"Sir… sending them would decrease our defense line here!" A captain objected

"BUT WE CANNOT LET THEM PASS THROUGH THE WEST COAST!"

"Major… we have nothing to worry… the Minerva is there" A General came in and everyone saluted.

Gibraltar Local Base… 200 miles Northwest of Gibraltar Main base 

"Atlantic Federation ships approaching" The base CIC informed the base commander

"Base to Red Alert… all available units to scramble… suppress the opposition!" The commander issued.

**Minerva Bridge**

"Captain! Incoming Federation fleet… what should we do?" Arthur, Minerva's Executive Officer, asked.

"Orders haven't been given to us yet… just continue the ships preparations for now" Captain Talia Gladys, head of the battleship Minerva, instructed.

**Local CIC…**

"Enemy mobile suits have breached the coastline and is entering our main cannon's firing range"

"C.P.B. Cannons… aim… FIRE!"

A Large particle beam cannon, as powerful as the lohengrin cannon fired at the enemy units.

"Charging up… 160 seconds until next fire…" The firing control center advised.

"INCOMING MOBILE SUITS! AHHHHH" The FCC screamed as they exploded into pieces as one of the Naval ships fired it's main weapon.

"Seek support from the Minerva… they've all we've got… we must not let them destroy it!"

**Minerva**

"ARTHUR… Send him out!"

"Hai!"

"IMPULSE STAND BY FOR LAUNCH… PILOT TO CORE SPLENDOR" Minerva's CIC advised.

Shinn ran through the gates and hopped inside the core splendor.

"Releasing Silhouette at hangar 2… Silhouette Flyer, prepare for launch… Platform Set… Central Catapult online! Closing airtight shutter… Emergency personnel in launching area, please stand by… Central catapult proceed to launching position…" CIC informed the whole ship.

Shinn then pushed some buttons and prepared his fighter for immediate combat…

"Core Splendor, all systems online… begin launch sequence"

"Hatch release… confirming eject system engagement… Catapult thrust normal, course clear!" Another CIC informed.

"Core Splendor, Launching, go ahead" CIC advised clearly through the intercom and radios.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor… Launching!" Shinn said as the fighter plane launched from the central catapult of the Minerva.

"Catapult engaged, Silhouette flyer, ejecting… go ahead"

"Continuing… Chest flyer, ejecting… go ahead"

"Leg flyer, ejecting… go ahead" The CIC continuously advised as each of the Impulse's parts launched.

**Midget Class Ship… heading to Mendel Colony…**

"Miss Cagalli… Archangel-class is escorting us at the starboard side" Nicol informed.

Cagalli looked at the windows at the side and confirmed it…

"Connect me to the bridge"

"Hai!"

"Archangel-class… do you hear me… this is Representative Cagalli Yula Attha of the United Emirates of Orb requesting assistance"

"_CAGALLI-SAMA! Yes ma'am!" _Murrue replied.

"CAPTAIN RAMIUS!" Nicol was shocked to hear her voice.

Rowen then pulled his radio out and contacted Mwu.

"Hell yah! You got it… we'll clear the hangar!" Mwu replied.

"Okay people… the archangel class beside us will send in troops… but in order for them to do that… we need to clear the hangar… Kira… can you and Zala handle it here?" Mwu looked at Kira who was listening yet focused at firing at the enemy personnel.

Then Kira and Athrun shot the men one by one making them fall simultaneously.

"Yeah… move it" Kira and Athrun smirked

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Mwu asked…

"Just move it Major!" Athrun ordered sternly

"I'll let that pass Zala" Mwu snorted and drifted to the Hangar.

**Gibraltar…**

"Captain Talia!" The Major said as his face was visible at Minerva's main bridge.

"Yes Major?"

"We cannot hold back the opposition… we want you to launch immediately and head for Gibraltar Regional station Southeast of our current location about 200 miles away"

"But Major…" Talia objected

"Please… we cannot let Minerva fall with us… it would be very much shameful… your ship is the new pride of the ZAFT forces and… AHHHHHHHH" The Major was able to tell until the communication was terminated and the main post exploded. Talia then saluted at the blank screen and after a while… issued a departure notice to all personnel.

"THIS SHIP WILL NOW LAUNCH" The captain announced.

"Minerva launch sequence start… This ship will go to battle status now" Arthur announced.

"FCS contact… all weapons personnel, set all adoptable shells to Grade 1…" The CIC ordered and announced…

"THIS SHIP WILL NOW LAUNCH… ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR ASSIGNED STATIONS… I REPEAT… THIS SHIP WILL NOW LAUNCH… ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR ASSIGNED STATIONS IMMEDIATELY…"

Then the ship's elevator dock is now heading down…

"This is system control… A message to all personnel… As of now… LHM-EB01 Minerva's identification code has become valid… Minerva emergency launch sequence in progress… The alerts of A-55 and M-6 are announced… Damage control… all teams stand by… Teams 2 and 5 prepare for possible hull nupture… Gate control online… Minerva port flooding in progress… Monitor, B team is to watch over the decompression phase" The central station confirmed.

"Flooding completed within launching gate" CIC informed

"Ready to depart anytime Captain" Arthur advised.

"Engines activated… Minerva is launching… Go to condition Red!" Talia announced.

"Minerva launching… condition red announced… all pilots gather at the briefing room" The intercom announced inside the corridors of the battleship.

The ship eased out of the port and met up with the invading forces.

**Space with the Principality… Normal POV**

"Commodore… Dominion at 6 o'clock!" Sai informed.

"WHAT! ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS… Lieutenant Mckenzie… to your mobile suit!"

"You sink today Principality" Miliardo said as he put his helmet on.

"Course clear… Epyon, please launch" Dominion CIC advised.

"Course 1 is clear… Proximity… go ahead" Principality CIC announced.

Both suits launched and Rusty maneuvered to intercept the Red Gundam.

Rusty and Miliardo fought desperately as Miliardo tried to get past through the suit and attack the Principality.

Meanwhile Kira got on the shuttle that was heading back to the Principality to pick up his mobile suit which was recovered from the explosion of the Archangel. Mwu and Yzak launched with their suits and started to engage the strikedaggers in combat with the attempts of preventing them from nearing the Archangel which was currently escorting the slow Midget class ship.

"Course one is clear… Independence… ready when you are" Mir announced.

"Kira Yamato… Independence… Let's do it!" Kira said to the intercom as he launched and engaged the Epyon in combat.

"Now this will be interesting… lets see your powers against mine…" Miliardo said to himself as he attacked the Proximity and sliced it's arms. The Proximity backed down as the Independence fired its Balaena cannons at the enemy suit. Miliardo evaded it while charging which made Kira fire its CIWS vulcans against the Epyon. Miliardo retaliated firing it's own vulcans and succeeded in hitting the Independence by the head. Kira cursed and pulled out it's beam saber and charged for the Epyon but Miliardo's reflexes was good enough to evade it and sliced through the hands of the Independence that was holding the beam saber and once passed by the mobile suit, it kicked it's back sending Kira flying blindlessly away from the Epyon. The Epyon caught up and sliced the Independence's legs…

"Kira!" Mir exclaimed.

"Can we help him?" Murrue asked Sai.

"They're out of the Valiant's line of fire and if we fire the missiles… we might hit Kira as well" Sai said disapprovingly.

"This is the end for you kid" Miliardo said in an international transmission and charged the Independence with it's beam saber directed to the cockpit… and then…

**Minerva…**

"Pressurization normal… FCS contact… Minerva all stations normal" Arthur informed.

"Aim at the enemy quickly… what is the position of the Impulse?" The captain asked.

"sector 157, Mark 80 Alpha… it is appeared to be engaged in a combat with the enemy mobile suits" The Navigation center informed.

"We shall retaliate… Shield the bridge… course Indigo Delta… Rise velocity 20 percent… Ready signal flares and anti beam cartridges" The Captain ordered as the bridge was lowered where it is safely protected.

"Launcher eight… Load tubes one through four with Neidhart missiles… XM47 Tristan 1 and 2 and M10 Isolde activate… Target: Enemy ships!" Arthur commanded.

**Enemy Flagship Detroit**

"Battleship-class heat source approaching… class unknown… Red 53 Mark 80 Delta" The Flagship's CIC informed

"Fifteen degrees to starboard… accelerate to thirty percent… Activate Eagle Stalons"

**Normal POV**

"Neidhart… FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva shot its missiles directed to the flagship which was pretty much vulnerable.

"EVADE!" The Atlantic Federations Flagship Admiral ordered.

"Aim for the engines… disable them!" Talia announced.

"All ships turn to port… retreat… our mission is complete!" The Admiral ordered.

"Enemy flagship retreating at Yellow 71 Alpha…" Minerva CIC informed.

"Tristan 1 and 2… FIRE TOGETHER WITH REMAINING MISSILES!" Arthur exclaimed and the Minerva fired its main cannons and released its missiles.

"Enemy ship at Blue 0… Distance 150… MISSILES APPROACHING!" The Flagship's CIC announced.

"TO PORT… DODGE IT! Rise to 35 and 10 to port… fire Valiants! Engines at Maximum!" The Admiral screamed.

"UNABLE TO EVADE… IMPACT IN 5 SECONDS!" The CIC announced and braised for impact.

The Flagship was destroyed and the ships beside it as well…

"Where are they?" Talia asked.

"Flagship confirmed sunk… entire fleet is retreating to Red 88, Mark 6 Charlie… Distance 500" CIC informed.

"Very well… Malik…turn 180 to port… heading at 198… Destination to Gibraltar Base… Code Yellow" Talia ordered and the bridge was unshielded now.

**Space…**

The Epyon was now charging for the Independence when his radar detected a fast bleep in his radar…

"What the…" Was all that Miliardo manage to say when the Torso of the Epyon was sliced away by an unknown mobile suit. After that excellent performance… the unidentified black mobile suit appeared infront of the Epyon and aimed it's rifle as it's wings from behind spread.

"FREEDOM!" Everyone that was seeing the black suit exclaimed.

"Correction people… G-Freedom… Now… let me put you all to rest as to stop the fighting…" The unknown pilot said mysteriously and charged at the Epyon.

Miliardo was able to evade it and the G-Freedom continued to destroy the Federations mobile suits and attacked the Combat and the Mutiny…

"Hey! Stop it… whose side are you idiot!" Mwu bitterly said as he tried to evade every slash of the beam saber the G-Freedom was giving him.

"I side no one… NOW DIE!" The mysterious pilot said in monotone and charged the Mutiny and slashed an X which amazingly didn't hit the cockpit and both arms of the mobile suit were sliced off and exploded… The Principality and the Dominion fired their signal flares and the Combat took the Mutiny and retreated.

"Hn… well… I could just finish off that suit" The pilot said as his suit turned and faced the Independence… and charged for it…"

Kira who was lying helplessly fired it's operational beam rifle but was easily evaded… now he was a sitting duck when all of a sudden the G-Freedom stopped as a jet-like mobile armor passed by… it transformed and appeared to be Wing Zero which stood by the Independence… Things just can't get any worse.

"What are you doing"

"Stopping you…"

"Pfft… You're just lucky independence that your knight in shining armor came to rescue… hn… I'll see you some other time" Then the G-Freedom fled away from battle to plan his next assault.

The Wing Zero then brought the Independence to the Principality and docked inside. Of course… for precaution… Principality personnel took out their guns and pointed it at the pilot that was descending from the mobile suit called Wing Zero.

"Is the Captain on board" The guy asked sternly and in a monotone voice.

"Commodore Murrue Ramius… and who might you be?" Murrue asked sternly as well.

"I'm Heero Yuy… and I want to join you and your crew for a while…"

**TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: What could be hidden behind the cold manner of the pilot of the mobile suit call G-Freedom and what are his intentions for the world… who is this other pilot that decided to side with the Obviation forces… next time on Gundam Seed: Wild Assail… phase 10… Reunion…Run through the inevitable GUNDAM!_**

FCS – Fire Control System

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	11. The Reunion

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase XI: Reunion

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Something surprising appeared as the Wind Confederate Forces joined their powers with the Atlantic Federation's military to preserve Earth's peace but does have a hidden agenda with their primary plans.

_**Chapter Recap:** The Wing Zero then brought the Independence to the Principality and docked inside. Of course… for precaution… Principality personnel took out their guns and pointed it at the pilot that was descending from the mobile suit called Wing Zero. "Is the Captain on board" The guy asked sternly and in a monotone voice. "Commodore Murrue Ramius… and who might you be?" Murrue asked sternly as well. "I'm Heero Yuy… and I want to join you and your crew for a while…"_

**Minerva Bridge…**

"I can't believed that the higher officials were tricked by the Atlantic Federation…" Arthur said disbelievingly.

"I know… but what I don't get is that, why did the Atlantic Federation join forces with the Wind… I mean… the Wind are only rebel forces and are called robbers in Africa… I can't believe that the Obviation forces didn't get control on that" Talia said to Arthur while rubbing her temples.

**Orb Council…**

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS…" An Emir exclaimed in the Administration building.

"Our Leader is not here in this time of NEED!" Another Emir exclaimed.

"Calm down people… at the moment, we have to entrust her safety with the Principality… I've given orders to Colonel Kisaka to bring her back here as soon as possible… But at the moment… I have been given by the congress emergency powers to deal with the matters the Atlantic Federation have been giving us"

"We know… This demands are not reasonable… we are trying to preserve peace and they want us to disarm!" An Emir complained.

Then after their talking… The press secretary knocked on the door indicating that the Emirs are required to make a statement at what the Atlantic Federation released.

The statement stated this:

**To the government of the United Emirates of Orb,**

_**We, the Atlantic Federation and the Wind Confederate Forces, demands your country, unconditional surrender and disarmament of your military capabilities and the shut down of Morganroete Mobile Suit Factory. This is NOT NEGOTIABLE. We do not have any intentions of negotiating things such as partnerships and alliance. All this for the reason that your country brings great threat to our ideals of peace If you do not heed to our demands, then we have no other options but to consider you as a hostile country and we will use all means necessary to force your surrender to take over your government and confiscate all remaining military weaponries and facilities ourselves.**_

_**We wish for your immediate compliance with this to prevent further escalation of the current situation and for a better resolution…**_

_**Regretfully Yours,  
**__**Miliardo Peacecraft  
**__**Head of the Wind Confederate Forces**_

**Principality**

All of the Principality's primary crew are now at the briefing room and listening to Heero's statement as to what are his intentions that he suddenly wanted to join the Obviations Forces.

"You don't seem to be a military official… your attire says it all… and it's not quite pleasing actually" Mwu said as he looked at Heero up and down with only a blue denim jacket and a green shirt inside and a cargo pants for his lower half.

"Oh no commander… he seems a bit pleasing for me actually" Murrue eyed Heero and smirked. Mwu snorted and continued…

"Kidding aside… who are you with…" Mwu asked a bit bitterly.

"I'm not a military official… but a mercenary who just can't stand by and watch what is happening." Heero said in a monotone voice.

**At some ship**

The mobile suit called G-Freedom docked inside a ship and the cockpit opened revealing a boy with the same age as Kira and the others…

"Welcome back Master Averill, how was your battle" A man in his 60s asked the boy in the black spacesuit.

"Quite fine Philippe… please do get me something to drink as I read some of the intelligence reports I got…" the boy said as he drifted off and went to his quarters. Reading the profile of the Kira's new unit called Independence… he found its weakness and was surprised to at least see the same specs as his G-Freedom.

**Principality…**

"So you're trying to say you're going to help us and you know this G-Freedom unit?" Mwu asked a bit shocked.

"Yes… the pilot of that black unit is Deo Averill… his father was one of the engineers that constructed the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, when it was known to be stolen, ZAFT wanted to create another similar unit thus the freedom II or now known as the Genocide Freedom has been born… when it was about 90 complete… he hijacked the unit and decided to lay low… I didn't expect him to do this…"

"I see… well what is the pilots capabilities" Kira asked.

"The pilot is much more stronger than me and my comrades… and I'm pretty sure he would be much more powerful than you guys… his father enhanced his genes for battling and reflexes so it gives him advantage…"

"So you're saying we're dealing with a coordinator" Mwu mumbled

"Yes… unfortunately… he's one of the 2nd line species that has been developed under the support team that Doctor Hibiki founded during his absence because he was busy with another experiment…" Heero explained.

"How do you know this" Murrue asked.

"Walls have ears… anyways… I don't want to be under anyone's command but I would gladly help you guys return to earth… Orb is facing grave danger…"

"Very well… our next destination is Orb… I'll inform Admiral Bartfeld later… meanwhile… Kira-kun… please do show mister Yuy here his temporary quarters and give him a short tour around the ship… dismissed" Murrue stood up and everyone excluding Heero… saluted.

Kira and Athrun exited the ship with Heero trailing behind them. Lacus and Cagalli were waiting for them outside and hugged their partners. Heero cleared his throat and Kira introduced Cagalli and Lacus to the chestnut haired boy. As soon as they were quite acquainted with, Kira and Athrun showed Heero most of the necessary things he should know around the ship when the alarm sounded.

"ALL HANDS… PREPARE FOR ATMOSPHERIC RE-ENTRY… ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR ATMOSPHERIC RE-ENTRY… ENTERING STAGE ONE… BRAISE FOR SUDDEN IMPACTS"

Heero and the others went to the pilot's briefing room so that they could be strapped in securely.

**Principality's Bridge**

"COMMODORE! INCOMING FIRE!" CIC then suddenly informed as they were caught off guard.

"WHAT! EVADE…!" Murrue ordered.

"We won't make it!" Newmann tried to steer the ship to its portside but they were hit by the starboard side.

"Direct hit to starboard flight deck!"

"Prepare units capable of Atmospheric re-entry to sortie" Murrue ordered.

"INDEPENDENCE, VICTORY… YOU ARE REQUESTED TO SORTIE…" Mir announced at the intercom.

Athrun and Kira sortied and intercepted the Epyon that was heading for the Principality… the gravity was pulling them towards Earth that made it more difficult to fight with. The Dominion was descending side by side with the Principality and fires it's cannons if possible and likewise with the Principality. Their course was altered as they were descending due to the fact that the Murrue ordered to go as farther as possible from the Dominion.

"Ma'am entering 3rd stage… release cool under hull gel" Sai informed as both ships retracted it's cannons. The Epyon went back and stood by the Dominion as the Independence and Victory did the same and stood by the top deck of the Principality. After a few minutes, they have successfully entered Earth and was descending fast due to the gravity, as soon as it's atmospheric flaps were activated… they glided and made a collision with the waters.

**Minerva Bridge**

"CONDITION RED AS BEEN ANNOUNCED… CONDITION RED HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED" Meyrin announced through the ship's intercom.

"Arthur?" the captain asked.

"It seems to be both Archangel classes… one is the Dominion and the other seems to be unregistered to be Atlantic Federation… what should we do…"

"Shield the bridge… prepare Tristan 1 and 2 and aim at the Dominion… change course to yellow alpha… we shall help the other ship…"

"MA'AM! That is outrageous! We don't know whose side it is!"

"It's definitely not the Atlantic Federations.. but they are entering ZAFT territory and we are the nearest ship… so we shall intercept… understood?" Talia sternly explained.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur saluted.

**Normal POV**

"Atlantic Federation Archangel-class battleship Dominion and unregistered Archangel-battleship class unit… you are nearing the waters of the Zodiac Alliance and Freedom Treaty." Talia announced in a distress channel throughout the two hostile ships.

"This is battleship Principality of the United Emirates of Orb under the Obviation forces unit… we request entry upon your waters… please reply" Murrue answered.

"I cannot grant your entry Principality… we have not recognized your nation to be our ally… but…" Talia looked down and then continued… "Our ship shall help you…"

Arthur's eyes widen at the Captains sudden statement.

"Thank you…"

**Unidentified Ship  
**

"This is interesting… they descended to earth… Philippe… get the ship ready… we shall follow them" Deo said to his butler

"As you wish Master Averill" Philippe bowed and made adjustments to the ship as it started its descend.

"hmm… Orb's ideals… pfft… I'm pretty sure they can't stand their ground claiming to be a neutral nation… we shall see your movements… Miss Cagalli Yula Attha" Deo said to himself.

**Orb Council**

"Chancellor… Miss Cagalli is now in Earth… but is by the waters of ZAFT…"

"I'm pretty sure ZAFT will not entertain the ship… not accept it in their waters, nor attack them… so we can say that she is safe… but we need her now at the nation's state"

"What should we do then" An Emir asked.

"Sir… you must use your emergency powers… it's the only way" An Emir suggested.

"Very well…" The Chancellor sighed and continued… "Evacuate the people… and prepare our units to defend our nation"

All of the Emirs straightened up as a form of acknowledgement and started giving orders.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_Preview: Now that the battle has been taken to earth… what will the Wind do with Orb if it decides to side with ZAFT… Who is this mysterious pilot named Deo Averill… and why is this author so slow in writing XD… next time on Gundam Seed Wild Assail… phase XII: Take down… Light us with your governing power GUNDAM!_**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
_**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
**_**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	12. Orb Stands

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**_Phase XII: Orb Stands_**

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Something surprising appeared as the Wind Confederate Forces joined their powers with the Atlantic Federation's military to preserve Earth's peace but does have a hidden agenda with their primary plans.

_**Chapter Recap:** "This is battleship Principality of the United Emirates of Orb under the Obviation forces unit… we request entry upon your waters… please reply" Murrue answered. "I cannot grant your entry Principality… we have not recognized your nation to be our ally… but…" Talia looked down and then continued… "Our ship shall help you…" Arthur's eyes widen at the Captains sudden statement. "Thank you…" "This is interesting… they descended to earth… Philippe… get the ship ready… we shall follow them" Deo said to his butler "As you wish Master Averill" Philippe bowed and made adjustments to the ship as it started its descend. "hmm… Orb's ideals… pfft… I'm pretty sure they can't stand their ground claiming to be a neutral nation… we shall see your movements… Miss Cagalli Yula Attha" Deo said to himself. "Chancellor… Miss Cagalli is now in Earth… but is by the waters of ZAFT…" "I'm pretty sure ZAFT will not entertain the ship… not accept it in their waters, nor attack them… so we can say that she is safe… but we need her now at the nation's state" "What should we do then" An Emir asked. "Sir… you must use your emergency powers… it's the only way" An Emir suggested. "Very well…" The Chancellor sighed and continued… "Evacuate the people… and prepare our units to defend our nation" All of the Emirs straightened up as a form of acknowledgement and started giving orders._

**At Some Island near the territorial waters of Gibraltar**

The Minerva and Principality has landed on a nearby island with the Independence that had landed in between. Both captains then walked out of their ships and on the beach to shake hands.

"Captain Talia Gladys… captain of the ZAFT Battleship Minerva" Talia saluted.

"Arthur Trine… the Minerva's Executive Officer" Arthur saluted from the Captain's left side…

"Heine Westenfluss" Heine saluted from the Captain's right side.

Cagalli then walks forward and saluted with Murrue and Mwu beside her and the 5 G-boys behind.

"I'm pretty sure you know me? Cagalli Yula Attha, Representative of Orb… and this is my country's elite crew, the former Archangel crew"

Talia's eyes widen at the young girl's statement and saluted at the girl infront of her.

"Commodore Murrue Ramius… Head of the Principality" Murrue saluted.

"Nice to meet you in person Commodore, even for a natural… your services are highly acclaimed by our nation" Talia offered a handshake and Murrue shook it back.

"Not to be blunt, but why have you decided to help us?" Kira asked.

"Well… I had an anonymous transmission from the Desert Tiger…" Talia said casually smiling at the other woman.

"I see…" Murrue replied and had a casual conversation with the Minerva's crew however… it was broken when a transmission from Gibraltar instructed them to locate the Dominion and the other unidentified ship.

"Take the route N015… I'll cover your escape as long as I can" Talia smiled.

"Thank very much for everything" Murrue then extended a hand which Talia shook.

**ORB's Tactical Headquarters…**

"Your excellency… Atlantic Federation forces detected… distance… 3000 from our territorial waters"

"We have no choice… prepare to defend our nation… all units to scramble… send the 53rd naval battalion to intercept… we must not let ORB be taken down…"

"_To the people of Orb… as of now… the Atlantic federation still declines our approaches for a better resolution… however the situation has turned from bad to worse. Our country is again facing a difficult situation… but continuing our country's ideals which is still remembered and followed by time immemorial… We shall not let this country be defeated again…" _The emir stated in a press conference.

**Atlantic Federation Flagship USS Washington**

The Admiral looks at his watch. Their ship is the last Carrier from the group of ships that will be attacking Orb.

"It's time… FIRE AT WILL!" The Admiral ordered sternly as missiles launched from the other ships.

**Normal POV**

The missiles fired by the AF ships were intercepted by interceptor missiles and CIWS vulcans from Orb ships. Orb ships then counters by firing their main cannons at the invaders as the Atlantic Federation's forces pass the territorial waters. Strike Daggers and Windams launches from the Atlantic Federation's carriers and flies towards the battlefield to clear for ground forces. Orb's Murasame's then launched as well to intercept the incoming enemy units.

"Move the Mackenzie to cover the right side" Orb's tactical headquarters ordered.

"20 to starboard… break to the right side… engines to 30" The captain of the USS John Adams commanded as their carrier moves in and launches more units. Fighter jets was then launched to head inside the country and bomb the place but was intercepted by SAMs. Orb tanks were ordered to head to the coastal waters. The alarms then sounded inside the tactical room of Orb.

"What is it?" The commanding officer asked…

"High altitude bombers… 16 bombers in total and 40 escorts inbound… distance 4000"

"Don't let them breach the 1st line of defense… launch our fighters as well!"

Orb then launches its fighter planes to intercept the bombing wave of the Atlantic Federation was giving.

"Section 42 to double echo… we have visual of the incoming units… interception is commencing" The squadron leader informed and then maneuvered to the left his subordinates following him dropping their reserve tanks. Anti aircraft guns were now fired from Orb as flaks keep on exploding in the air penetrating the bomber's hull and the others exploding. Orb's fighters are now caught in a dogfight as one by one were shot down.

"Sir… detecting large heat source… a High altitude Mobile Armor!"

"WHAT! Launch available suits to destroy that…"

"Sir… 1st line of defense has been breached… the battle has moved west on the coast of Onogoro…"

"Suppress it.. don't let them come any closer" The commanding officer desperately ordered.

**USS Washington**

"Sir… enemy forces are within positron cannon firing range of the Madison"

"Fine… permission granted… fire the Lohengrin" The Admiral approved.

**USS Madison**

"Sir… clearance has been given to fire the cannon…" CIC informed

"Very well… Rowengreen kidou!…" (Very well… Prepare the Lohengrin!) The captain ordered from his chair.

"Aim Lohengrin… target… Orb Flagship and alongside units… Safety released… will fire at your command captain" The CIC personnel looked at the captain who was looking at the horizon.

**Naval Emirates (NE) Caldwell Abott**

"Admiral! Enemy ship positron blaster has been aimed at us!" CIC of the Flagship informed.

"NANI! TAIHIN! OMOKAIJU SANJU! KIKAN SAIDAI!" ("WHAT! EVADE! 30 TO STARBOARD! ENGINES AT MAXIMUM!")

"ARIMASEN!" (NO TIME!) The CIC gravely announced.

**Normal POV**

"TEHH!" (FIRE!) The Madison's captain ordered and fired the positron cannon at the Orb forces. The Orb units desperately changes their course as the blast was headed to them… it was about to hit the Flagship when…

"TEHH!" (FIRE!) Someone ordered and deflected the positron blast with another positron blast from the side. The blast hit the water and made a huge splash momentarily making everyone's vision blurry in the horizon.

"Detecting a large heat source… it's a battleship… it's… the ARCHANGEL!" The Atlantic Federation flagship and Orb Union headquarters both informed their higher personnel.

"OMOKAIJU NIJU… Gottofriedo… TEHH!" (20 to Starboard… Gottfrieds… FIRE!) Murrue ordered and fired the Gottfrieds at the Madison sinking it.

"This is the United Emirates of Orb's battleship Principality… Orb Tactical Headquarters do you copy" Mir said in the intercom trying to communicate with the superiors on the land.

"We copy Principality… thank you for your assistance"

"Kikan wa sanju… tonekaiju iju.. Rowengreen shouju… taikin… Enemy flagship USS Washington…" (Engines at 30… 10 to port… Aim the Lohengrins… Target… Enemy flagship USS Washington…)

"Varianto shouju! Taikin… Mobil suito sengki! TEHH!" (Aim Valiants at incoming mobile suits! FIRE!) Captain Rowen ordered as the Principality fired it's linear cannon at the small escort ships seizing their advancements.

"Course clear… Wing Zero… you are clear for take off…" Sai informed.

"Heero Yuy… Wing Zero launching" Heero said with his usual monotone serious demeanor and launched as he intercepted the windams which was headed for the Principality.

"Victory… course clear… you may proceed" Mir said through the intercom.

"Athrun Zala… Victory… launching!" Athrun replied and launched making a barrel roll and released it's flight pack firing it's vulcans at an enemy unit and slashes it with its beam saber.

"Independence.. clear for take off" Sai said.

"Kira Yamato… Launching!" Kira replied as he launched out of the Principality and headed to the coast of Onogoro and assisted the Murasames that was trying to block off the Windam division.

It went on as the Blaze, Mutiny, Fury launched and fought back as well.

"Fire signal flares… temporary withdrawal." The Admiral cursed as their units went back to the carriers

The Principality then landed for repairs inside Morganroete as it needed for supplies. Cagalli was greeted by the emirs and was brought to the Council for an emergency meeting on how they would deal with the situation. They have received numerous invitations and offers from ZAFT for assitance but Cagalli has no intentions of accepting it… for now at least.

"Are you sure Miss Cagalli? Their help could be a great deal for our victory" An Emir explained

"True… but what I am concerned about is how would ZAFT move after we shake hands with them… they would use us against the Atlantic Federation."

"How can you be so sure your highness… it is imperative we win this… or we lose Orb" An Emir suggested.

"The Kingdom of Scandinavia has sent some of their military and naval forces to help us… they have suppressed the Atlantic Federations advancements in their region and are confident enough to have some of their ships help us succeed" An Emir informed.

"Very well… open negotiations with the Atlantic Federation again" Cagalli suggested.

"Your excellency… with all due respect… this is a time for a military resolution! They have started to attack our homeland… you do not expect your military to be in reserve!" The Admiral exclaimed.

"I am quite aware of the situation Admiral… and no… this can be resolved by negotiation…"

"Ma'am! WE HAVE TO RETALIATE… GIVE THE ORDER TO RELEASE THE NEW DIVISION!" The Admiral stood up and passed a folder with the full capabilities of their nation.

"NO!" Cagalli stood up, threw the paper away and glared at the Admiral.

"Miss Cagalli… I'm afraid the Admiral is right… we have to release the Dragoon battalion if we want to survive… it's the best choice we've got…" An Emir sincerely explained.

"I understand… but maybe.. just maybe we could…" Cagalli was trying to say when she was interrupted when a uniformed personnel entered the room.

"Miss Cagalli… unknown ship approaching and a mobile suit on top… thermal patterns indicate… FREEDOM!" The overall CIC of the Orb Defense informed.

**Minerva Bridge…**

"LHM-EB01 ZAFT Battleship Minerva… start heading west… time is crucial.. you will be debriefed along the way" Gibraltar ordered at the Minerva as it changed its course heading to the direction of Orb…

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**_Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
_Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	13. Orb Falls I

_**Those who would like to review but can't because I don't accept anonymous reviewers, please head to my profile and you can follow the instructions there… Thanks!**_

Wild Assail

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright this Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase XIII: Orb Falls

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Something surprising appeared as the Wind Confederate Forces joined their powers with the Atlantic Federation's military to preserve Earth's peace but does have a hidden agenda with their primary plans.

_**Chapter Recap**"Miss Cagalli… I'm afraid the Admiral is right… we have to release the Dragoon battalion if we want to survive… it's the best choice we've got…" An Emir sincerely explained. "I understand… but maybe.. just maybe we could…" Cagalli was trying to say when she was interrupted when a uniformed personnel entered the room. "Miss Cagalli… unknown ship approaching and a mobile suit on top… thermal patterns indicate… FREEDOM!" The overall CIC of the Orb Defense informed. "LHM-EB01 ZAFT Battleship Minerva… start heading west… time is crucial.. you will be debriefed along the way" Gibraltar ordered at the Minerva as it changed its course heading to the direction of Orb…_

**Cagalli's private office…**

Cagalli picks up the private secured phone and called someone… nodded at a few things after talking… she hung up and buried her face in her hands.

"You made the right move Miss Cagalli" Kisaka said as he tried to comfort Cagalli. Three officials nodded at her decision and just waited there.

**USS Washington **

"Captain… order your men to regroup… we shall commence our second wave of attack…" The Fleet Admiral ordered.

"Sir… with all due respect… it would be suicidal now that the Archangel is with them now…" The Captain stated.

"I don't care… back up from Panama will be arriving shortly and we'll be crushing them from both sides… in the mean time… we take out what we can…" The Fleet Admiral glared at the Captain and the Captain saluted.

"SIR! Incoming unidentified ship and mobile suit… it's the FREEDOM!" CIC of the Washington said.

"What! I thought the Freedom is inside ORB!" The Fleet Admiral exclaimed… "Doesn't matter… commence attacks… we'll make sure that Orb falls today"

"Yes sir… Launchers 1 through 8… target… Morganroete Facility… FIRE!" The Vice Admiral ordered as the USS Washington started it's assault at Orb again.

**Normal POV**

"tsk tsk tsk… The Atlantic Federation has confidence about winning this battle with only 3rd class ships? They have got to be kidding…" Deo said as he sat in the cockpit of the G-Freedom carefully watching the scene.

Missiles from the USS Washington, USS John Adams, USS Monroe and USS Tyler launched and headed to Morganroete in Onogoro, however… the NE Caldwell Abbott intercepted the missiles and countered by firing their own.

**Onogoro Military Port…**

"Principality, ease out to port… engines at 10… once out… full speed and launch barrage missiles." Murrue commanded as the Principality swiftly exits the port of Onogoro and rejoins the battle.

"Ma'am… large heat source detected… thermal signatures indicates the Dominion ma'am" Sai informed the bridge.

Murrue knitted her brows together as she tried to figure a way by preventing the Atlantic Federation to close in their distance to Orb.

**Normal POV**

"Ah… now the main players are settling in… this will be good" Deo said as he ordered his ship to stop it's advancements and watched in a safe distance.

"Gottfrieds aim… target… Battleship class Archangel, Principality… FIRE!" Natarle ordered firing the Dominion's cannons at the Principality.

"EVADE! 20 to port… counter.. aim Gottfrieds and FIRE!" Murrue ordered as Newmann maneuvered the ship to the left while CIC aimed the ships main cannons and fires.

"EVADE! 20 to starboard… don't let them through… fire Anti beam depth charges… Aim Helldarts and FIRE!" Natarle ordered as Milliardo entered the bridge.

"So it's them again huh? Very well… get the Harrison and Van Buren to cover the ship… I'm launching…" Milliardo instructed and then opened the intercom to the two mentioned ships. "This is Milliardo Peacecraft… under the legislative and executive order signed by your country on a 10-77 contract… your ship is under my command… your further orders are to cover this ship as it makes its way inside Orb.. is that clear?" Milliardo ordered sternly at the intercom.

"Yes sir!" Both Rear Admirals of the USS Harrison and USS Van Buren saluted as the intercom closed down. Both ships turned rudder to the direction of the Dominion and fired it's cannons consecutively at the Principality to push it away.

"EVADE… reverse valves.. pitch 30… take us up!" Murrue exclaimed as Newmann pulled the stick to raise the Principality as the cannon fire the Atlantic Federation ships were giving went beneath them.

"Sledgehammers… FIRE!" Murrue ordered and fired its missiles at the carriers but was easily intercepted.

"Hornets.. aim.. target.. Principality.. then advance… course yellow alpha… FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the Dominion fired it's missiles and kicked it's engines to maximum as it made it's way to Morganroete.

"Damn it… we can't keep up… Kira? Heero? Athrun?" Murrue asked.

"We're launching…" Kira nodded and put his helmet on.

"Opening starboard flight deck… Independence… all systems green… course clear… you may proceed" Mir announced as Kira closed the helmet's windshield.

"Kira Yamato… Independence… Let's do it!" Kira launched with speed as it went out and made a barrel roll.

"Wing Zero is being prepared at Starboard flight deck… Victory… Port flight deck is clear… you may proceed…" Mir announced.

"Athrun Zala… Victory Launching!" Athrun informed as the Victory sped out of the Principality's hatch.

"Wing Zero.. course clear… ready when you are…" Sai informed.

"Heero Yuy… Wing Zero… Going out…" Heero said in a monotone voice and launched with incredible speed.

"Ma'am! Principality has launched 3 mobile suits… detecting thermal signatures… Independence… Victory and Wing Zero…" Dominion CIC informed.

"Just go as planned… Milliardo Peacecraft… Epyon.. Heading out!" Milliardo said through the intercom as he launched with his red Gundam.

"Shit… it's him again…" Kira cursed…

"Proximity… course clear… you may proceed…" Mir announced.

"Rusty Mackenzie… Proximity… heading out!" Rusty gave word as he launched with his newly repaired unit.

"Mwu La Flaga… Mutiny… launching!" Mwu informed as he launched with his unit…

"Nicol Amarfi… Blaze… Launching!" Nicol saluted and launched. Both him and Mwu were ordered to be on defense detail for the Principality as the Combat and Fury were prepped for launch.

"Combat… CAS complete.. you may proceed…" Mir announced.

"Combat here… Yzak Joule… LAUNCHING!" Yzak informed with anxiety as he launched and fired immediately at the Atlantic Federation mobile suit heading towards them.

"Port hatch clear… Fury… you may proceed…"

"Dearka Elsman here… see ya later sweetchix…" Dearka winked at Mir making her blush and launched and fired his main cannon at the incoming missiles.

"Ma'am… 5 more units were launched from the Principality" Dominion CIC informed.

"Don't worry… maintain heading… Gottfrieds… FIRE!" Natarle ordered.

"Sir… USS Lincoln has arrived…" The Vice Admiral of the USS Flagship Washington informed.

"Very well… have them launch the Turmoil, Outbreak and Blizzard… order them to cover the Dominion.. the pride of the allied navy" The Fleet Admiral smirked.

The Turmoil, Outbreak and Blizzard were launched to assist the Dominion.

"I'm not letting you pass" Milliardo said as he slashed the beam saber of the Epyon at the Independence's way. Kira by instinct backed down and pulled his own beam saber out and charged for the Epyon. Milliardo blocked it easily and kicked the Independence away from his unit, just then, the Victory charged with 2 beam sabers out and slashed at the Epyon… Dodging… the Epyon got scratched a bit from the heat of the saber. He countered by charging but was stopped when Heero fired it's buster rifle in between the Epyon and Victory.

"Go… I'll handle him" Heero said through the intercom. Kira and Athrun nodded and proceeded to head towards the Dominion… Epyon tried to stop but was blocked by a charging Wing Zero, which made him back down. Yzak on the other hand was battling with normal units when he detected the three unknown units…

"Dearka… I'll leave things to you here…" Yzak smirked and didn't wait for any reply as he kicked the thrusters of the Combat up and chased the three marked units meeting up with the Independence and Victory.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the Principality?" Kira inquired.

"Shut up… the real battle is here" Yzak retorted and slashed the Turmoil, but was only deflected by it's armor.

"Damn… this units are tough" Yzak cursed as he continued to battle together with Athrun and Kira.

"Ma'am… Morganroete on Lohengrin firing range… what are your orders…" Dominion CIC asked.

"Aim Lohengrin 2… raise it to 10… Target… Morganroete Facility… FIRE!" Natarle ordered and the Dominion fired it's cannons destroying the ships in the way and making the building explode into pieces… screaming can be heard from people in pain as debris fell.

"Charge Lohengrin 2… aim Lohengrin 1… target… Orb Military Center… FIRE!" Natarle commanded again and fired the other Lohengrin cannon at the Orb facility however…

"FIRE!" Another captain ordered as it fired it's positron cannon deflecting the Dominion's fire.

"What the…" Deo said in shock as another ship appeared. He smiles and laughs a bit "Nice move Miss Attha… let's see what's next…"

The ship that fired to deflect the Dominion's fire launched a jet and closely following 3 modules. In the sky.. they saw a mobile suit formed as the Impulse made its way to the Dominion.

"Tristan 1 and 2… take aim… target… Battleship Dominion.. FIRE!" Arthur commanded as their ship fired it's main cannons at the Dominion.

"EVADE… 30 to Starboard… Gottfrieds.. aim and FIRE!" Natarle ordered as it maneuvered to fire at the Minerva.

"20 to Starboard…" Talia ordered.

"Isolde aim… FIRE!" Arthur commanded as the ship's XO and fired the cannons at the Dominion making slight hits.

**Orb Tactics Center…**

"Colonel Kisaka! Ships coming in from the Northwest!" Overall CIC announced

**USS Flagship Washington**

"Sir… coded message from Panama… it says… 'Due to some problems we have encountered in Eurasia… we have sent remaining forces there… stand your ground as long as you can until available units arrive…'" The CIC looked at the Fleet Admiral whose face could be read with shock.

**Normal POV**

Unidentified Ships close in to the island of orb.

"Les canons principaux à prendre visent des bateaux de fédération... préparent... LE FEU!" (Main cannons to take aim at Federation ships… ready… FIRE!) The Commanding officer of the unidentified ships ordered.

"This is Rear Admiral Jean Pauline from the Royal Navy of the Kingdom of Scandinavia… NE Flagship Caldwell Abbott… do you copy… we are here to assist…" The French commander smiled at the intercom and gave another order.

"Tous les tubes de missile doivent etre... cible chargee aleatoirement... et FEU!" (All missile tubes must be loaded… target randomly… and FIRE!) The commander ordered as their ships fired at the Atlantic Federation sinking the Jefferson and John Adams.

The Buster destroyed both Van Buren and Harrison when it threatened to fire it's Lohengrins at the Principality. Milliardo cursed as he saw the casualties sustained by his forces and ordered the Dominion to fire signal flares for a temporary withdrawal. Natarle gave the order as the Dominion retracted all its weapons and turned around gracefully leaving the Minerva and passing the Principality which cannons were following the Dominion at all times.

Cagalli sighed in her office as she stood up and got in the helicopter to bring her at the Tactics Headquarters.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Reading!_-TBC-TBC-**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Incorporated  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALSi**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**_Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under Anime category  
_Love Experiment I: Space Encounter – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) new release under _Anime _category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


	14. Orb Falls II

Wild Assail 

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase XIV: Orb Falls II

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap: **"Tous les tubes de missile doivent etre... cible chargee aleatoirement... et FEU!" (All missile tubes must be loaded… target randomly… and FIRE!) The commander ordered as their ships fired at the Atlantic Federation sinking the Jefferson and John Adams. The Buster destroyed both Van Buren and Harrison when it threatened to fire it's Lohengrins at the Principality. Milliardo cursed as he saw the casualties sustained by his forces and ordered the Dominion to fire signal flares for a temporary withdrawal. Natarle gave the order as the Dominion retracted all its weapons and turned around gracefully leaving the Minerva and passing the Principality which cannons were following the Dominion at all times. Cagalli sighed in her office as she stood up and got in the helicopter to bring her at the Tactics Headquarters._

**Orb Tactics Center **

Cagalli walks inside the chamber with everyone saluting. She sits at the CEO's chair as everyone sat down.

"What's the situation" Cagalli asked without bothering to open the intelligence reports.

"You want it frank or the long way around…" Athrun asked.

"Frank… then we'll start from there" Cagalli nodded.

"We're screwed" Athrun threw some reports in a folder to her. Cagalli opened it and read half of the reports. Captain Talia stood up and explained the situation with Murrue and the Scandinavian representative, Rear Admiral Jean Pauline.

"Carpentaria intelligence reports that the Wind has completely taken over the invasion on Orb and has persuaded the Equitorial Union to shelter their forces until their operation commences" Talia interpreted from the reports.

"Alaska & Taiwan bases of the Atlantic Federation are starting to mobilize a full scale invasion. Wind Confederate has occupied the following places… Manila, Philippines… Micronesia… Okinawa, Japan… Hawaii, Mexico, African Community, Hong Kong and New Zealand." Murrue stated pointing each location in the map.

"Carpentaria cannot send forces that easily, the Wind has blocked its every way to Orb except if they head west, which would take the back up forces one week to get to Orb. Gibraltar has sustained have casualties and has enough only to defend and make a stand in Eurasia." Talia continued.

"Eurasian forces has also been blocked. 50 assault carriers is now in the west harbor of Manila alone, and a couple dozen more in Micronesia. Positron cannons has been temporarily mounted on the north of Papua New Guinea, Okinawa, Hong Kong, Manila and New Zealand." Rear Admiral Jean explained in a french manner.

"The Lunar base is being mobilized as well blocking all ZAFT ships and mobilized their own descend units. So far, the naval frontlines of the Wind is in North Mariana islands. Manila is their stronghold and declared it as an open city…" Athrun explained as well leaning back on his chair.

"So, any generated plans?" Cagalli asked looking at the people in the conference room.

"Well, from the observations we've gathered… it's safe to say they'll be attacking on all sides and from above. Our chances lies on destroying their command center in the Philippines… in order to do that, we need to take out their units defending it from the surface. Their submarines have been detected around the Mariana Islands as well." A tactics commander informed.

"I have an idea" Heero said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him and he cotinued. "Well, the Principality can submerge right? We take 3 Submarines and use them as decoy to lure out the submarines by the Mariana Islands. Then, the Archangel squeeze in while the Minerva takes care of the surface ships. All Orb has to do is protect it's coastal waters." Heero finished.

"Great plan, however, that doesn't take care of the descend units." Kira said to him.

"I think we can take care of that" A man intruded from a transmission.

"Admiral Bartfeld!" Athrun and the others exclaimed.

"The Eternal will be taking care of the ships here in space and hopefully I could organize a descend force as well… hopefully all goes well." He smiled at the intercom.

"Let's give this a shot… it's the best chance we've got, not only for Orb, but for the world…" Cagalli smiled hopefully while everyone smiled, stood and saluted her.

The Principality then makes its final preparations for stealth intrusion in the waters of Manila to take down the head base of the Wind. The naval force of the Kingdom of Scandinavia have settled a defense line by the waters of Kaguya to maintain a defensive position for the incoming descend troops from the Federation.

"APU online, all systems green… vents are now airlock tight and all weapons has been retracted… Principality is prepared to submerge." Commodore Ramius informed the control room as the dry dock was filled with water until the Principality was completely submerged. The Minerva headed the frontline defensive in Onogoro to buy some time for the Principality. In space, the Eternal with 4 Nazcas and 6 Laurasia class ships are advancing to attack the descend troops that is settling almost on top of Orb.

**Atlantic Federation Flagship's Bridge…**

"Sir, the following record shows that 20 carrieirs from the Micronesian peninsula has been transferred under our division to suppress Orb forces. The USS Z. Taylor, USS M. Fillmore, USS Pierce, USS Buchanan, USS Lincoln, USS Johnson, USS Simpson Grant, USS Birchard Hayes, USS Garfield, USS Arthur, USS Cleveland, USS B. Harrison, USS McKinley, USS Roosevelt, USS Howard Taft, USS Wilson, USS Harding, USS Coolidge, USS Hoover and the USS Truman" The CIC informed.

"I see, inform our status with the Dominion… our ship's preparations are complete, so advance… course yellow alpha… all hands first level battle status… headquarters has announced DEFCON 4… all missile tubes to be loaded with grade 8 shells…" The Admiral has ordered. Everyone in the ship's bridge looked at him.

"Sir… are you… sure?" The XO asked.

"There is nothing I can do… status has been raised to DEFCON 4… standard protocol that all tubes be loaded with grade 8 shells." The Admiral sighed and continued to give the orders all throughout the 20 other carriers.

**Dominion's Bridge…**

"All hands, Level one battlestations… status has been raised to DEFCON 4… retract sledgehammers and frontal fire will be grade 8 trident piercing shells." Natarle hissed as the CIC looked at her but exercised the command swiftly changing the missile tubes with the desired type.

**Normal POV…**

Milliardo gave the order to re-commence their attacks to orb sending their second wave of troops. Numerous shells was fired from the newly arrived ships of the alliance. All 20 carriers of the Atlantic Federation has been pushed up front by orders of Milliardo. The Dominion directs its fire to the Minerva which was visible by the coast of Onogoro.

"Lohengrin two… aim… target: Minerva…" Natarle ordered as the Dominion's positron cannon aimed the Minerva. Making matters worse, if the Minerva moves away… it would hit the command building command building of Orb. Talia's brows knitted together, gave an order…

"Tannhauser activate… aim at the Dominion's positron blaster…"

The Minerva moved to its side a bit to aim carefully and both Captains gave the order to fire as a huge explosion by the waters was seen and heard. While this was happening, Heero's plan was in action, as they predicted… 3 of Orb's submarines intercepted the subs by the coast of Belau, located southe east of the Mindanao archipelago of the Philippines. The stationed subs of the Federation was ordered to pursue the decoys and take it down. This gave the Archangel an opportunity to sneak inside the Federation's defensive sector. The Dominion however notices that the Archangel was nowhere in sight in the frontlines of the battlefield nor in Kaguya.

"What's the underwater status" Natarle asked the CIC

"3 ships… I mean… subs from the Orb unuion is being pursued by 5 of our subs from Belau."

"WHAT! Damn… fire Helldarts… 180 to starboard then max thrust!" Natarle gave word.

"Okay people… Newmann… surface… take us up… max thrust!" Murrue ordered as the Principality emrgerged from the coastal waters of the Philippines. Unfortunately, Natarle gave the warning and they were expected.

"Box the Archangel in… do not let it enter the mainland… FIRE!" The Battalion leader of the Atlantic federation stationed to intercept the Archangel ordered.

"What the… Evade… 20 to port… All mobile suits to launch…" Murrue ordered.

"Independence, Victory… you are free to launch… Wing zero and Mutiny… stand by"

"Newmann 10 to port…"Murrue ordered and the Principality swinged to the left.

"Woah!" Kira commented due to the sudden turn.

"Independence, Victory.. you have to compensate for the ship's evasive maneuvers… we'll be leaving the launching to you… good luck" Mir announced.

"GRADE 8 SHELLS COMING IN FROM THE SOUTH!" CIC informed.

"WHAT! Evade… hard to starboard… pitch to 15… release helldarts… intercept!" Murrue ordered. Both mobile suits that was about to launch was again delayed by the sudden turn of the ship to the right. Grade 8 shells came in bombarding the Principality's rear destroying the missile tubes with the armor piercing metals that was deployed from the misssiles after explosion.

"Missile tubes are down… engines 2 and 3 failing… fire at rear deck is being extinguished… sealing off 143 to sector 152… redirecting power supply to remaining engines… maximum power output to 13 terras…" CIC informed the status of the ship.

"I can't hold the ship's stability… we're loosing thrust…" Newmann informed.

"All hands, prepare for water touchdown… hard to port… CIC report!" Murrue commanded.

"10 Atlantic federation massive carriers at 6 on the verge of launching all their suits… Dominion is coming in from the 8 o'clock… Windams have put up a blockade at the front on the coast." Mir said as Kira and Athrun saw the opportunity… they launched and started to engage the aearial mobile suits that were attacking the Principality.

"Newmann… crash landing… head on collision… ram those windams down" Murrue knitted her brows as Newmann obliged and headed straight towards the Windam blockade. The Principality headed straight towards the Windam blockade with amazing speed and crashes the ship destroying the military outpost.

"Mwu LaFlaga here… Mutiny… launching!" Mwu announced as he launched to intercept and protect the Principality which was about to undergo repairs with its current condition.

"Heero here… going out" Heero said with his usual tone and headed out with the wing zero.

"Incoming mobile suits… detecting thermal patterns… Turmoil, Blizzard and the Outbreak ma'am" Mir informed the bridge.

Kira and Athrun detected the three units as well and started to engage. The Turmoil fired it's chest cannon at the Independence but easily evaded it… the Victory behind the Independece then fired it's cannons at the unit hitting it but only deflecting the fire. The Independence then moves in and tries t target the back bu as suspected, the AI system maneuvered the unit at it's own will protecting it's power core. While this was happening, the Dominion approached the Principality which was out of commission, however… the Minerva easily caught up. The 10 carriers was then moved into the frontlines leaving the Dominion and the Minerva on a face off.

"Launcher 1, 10… Load with parsifal missiles… Tristan, Isolde, Tanhauser… target: Dominion" Arthur commanded.

"Rear missile tubes to be loaded with wombats… Valiants, Gottfrieds, Lohengrins… target: Minerva" Lieutenant Kalvin of the Dominion ordered.

**-TBC-TBC-_Enjoy_-TBC-TBC-**

**BE ADVISED: The Atlantic Federation thinks that they are battling the Archangel… only Natarle and the Dominion crew knows about the real name of the 3rd Archangel class **

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
_**Japanese Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
_**English Production Staff:  
**_**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
_**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
**_**Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
****The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
****Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
****Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
****Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
****One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
****Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
****Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
****Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


	15. Orb Falls III: Dominion versus Minerva

Wild Assail

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase V: Orb Falls III: Dominion versus Minerva

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap: **Kira and Athrun detected the three units as well and started to engage. The Turmoil fired it's chest cannon at the Independence but easily evaded it… the Victory behind the Independece then fired it's cannons at the unit hitting it but only deflecting the fire. The Independence then moves in and tries t target the back bu as suspected, the AI system maneuvered the unit at it's own will protecting it's power core. While this was happening, the Dominion approached the Principality which was out of commission, however… the Minerva easily caught up. The 10 carriers was then moved into the frontlines leaving the Dominion and the Minerva on a face off._

**By the coast of Manila…**

"Launcher 1, 10… Load with parsifal missiles… Tristan, Isolde, Tanhauser… target: Dominion" Arthur commanded.

"Rear missile tubes to be loaded with wombats… Valiants, Gottfrieds, Lohengrins… target: Minerva" Lieutenant Kalvin of the Dominion ordered.

"FIRE!" Both executive officers ordered as both ships fired it's missiles and cannons at each other, fortunately deflecting the attacks.

"Rearm, Helldarts… FIRE!" Kalvin ordered as the Dominion fired it's rear missiles towards the Minerva.

"Evade! 10 to Port!" Talia ordered sternly. "Isolde… FIRE!" Arthur commanded.

"Course clear… Epyon.. you are clear for take off" Dominion CIC informed at their commander.

"Epyon… Launching!" Milliardo announced as his red mobile suit came out to attack the Minerva.

"Mobile suit incoming from the Dominion!" Meyrin said from the CIC.

"Arthur, send him out!" Talia ordered, "Yes ma'am!" Arthur saluted as he gave orders for the Impulse's launch.

"IMPULSE STAND BY FOR LAUNCH… PILOT TO CORE SPLENDOR" Minerva's CIC advised.

Shinn ran through the gates and hopped inside the core splendor.

"Releasing Silhouette at hangar 2… Silhouette Flyer, prepare for launch… Platform Set… Central Catapult online! Closing airtight shutter… Emergency personnel in launching area, please stand by… Central catapult proceed to launching position…" CIC informed the whole ship.

Shinn then pushed some buttons and prepared his fighter for immediate combat…

"Core Splendor, all systems online… begin launch sequence"

"Hatch release… confirming eject system engagement… Catapult thrust normal, course clear!" Another CIC informed.

"Core Splendor, Launching, go ahead" Meyrin advised clearly through the intercom and radios.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor… Launching!" Shinn said as the fighter plane launched from the central catapult of the Minerva.

"Catapult engaged, Silhouette flyer, ejecting… go ahead" Meyrin announced and continued

"Continuing… Chest flyer, ejecting… go ahead"

"Leg flyer, ejecting… go ahead" The CIC continuously advised as each of the Impulse's parts launched.

"Prepare the Tannhauser… aim at the Dominion" Talia ordered as Arthur complied. Meanwhile, Shinn charged the Epyon as soon as the Impulse's transformation was complete. Although a skilled red coat pilot of ZAFT, he was still no match with the former White Fang commander as they dueled over the skies of Manila where visible running of residents flee to safe camps set up by the Equitorial union.

"Ma'am, enemy positron cannon detected for preparation!" Dominion's CIC informed.

"Lohengrin 1 and 2 prepare, load tubes 1 through 4 with Harpoon air to sea missiles…Pitch up to 20 and decrease speed… don't be a hindrance now…" Natarle gave word as the Minerva was spotted turning towards the Dominion.

"Target is in range!" Arthur said

"FIRE!" Talia ordered as the main cannon of the ZAFT battleship fired, a red beam can be seen from the horizon heading for the Dominion.

"Evade… 16 to port… decrease helm to 2… Lohengrin 1 FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the Dominion fired it's positron cannon to the Minerva.

"Take us down… vertical angle to negative 15…!" Talia ordered for evasive actions as the Minerva's nose was leveled down with the blast passing them from above.

"Lohengrin 2 aim… FIRE!" Natarle ordered as the right positron cannon of the Dominion fired at the Minerva.

"EVADE! Nose dive! Take us down!" Talia ordered for a water touchdown as the Minerva's nose decreased it's vertical angle more and accelerated it's descend, the blast barely touching the upper bridge melting it's hull.

"Fire tubes 1 through 4!" Natarle ordered as soon as the Minerva touched the water.

"3… no… 4 incoming torpedoes from 12 o'clock!" Minerva's CIC informed.

"Malik… TAKE US UP! ENGINES AT FULL!" Talia ordered desperately as the Minerva's helmsman pull the lever backwards to raise the Minerva. But at that rate, it was hard for the ship to immediately maneuver from a nose dive.

"Give me Flaps 30!" Ensign Malik of the Minerva advised his subordinates to compensate for the wind speed.

"Impact in 40 seconds!" CIC informed…

"MAX THRUST!" Malik informed and pushed the ship's engines to the limits.

"VA incline 20…!" The navigation's personnel in-charge informed.

"Not enough…" Malik complained.

"Impact in 20!" CIC announced.

Talia then picked up the ship's intercom, "ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR TORPEDO IMPACT… REPEAT.. ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR TORPEDO IMPACT…"

The Minerva slowly got it's nose up but half of it's tail still in the water trying to get it up…

"Impact in 5… 4… 3… 2…" Minerva CIC announced the countdown as the ship's middle part was taken up from the water, unfortunately the four torpedoes hit the Minerva's engines 1 through 3.

"Engines 1 2 and 3 are hit!"

"Thrust is decreasing… I'm losing ship's stability!" Malik informed as the 'stall' sign lighted and alarm went out. He then pushed the ship's stick forward to regain glide slope for the ship to at least soften the water impact of the ship's nose.

"Aim Valiants… FIRE!" Natarle ordered again as the Minerva's middle section crashes on the water. The linear cannon fire went to the side of the Minerva forcing the ship towards the right due to the explosion. The ship's helmsman desperately tries to compensate from the explosion by turning the ship to the left.

"Extinguish the fires!… direct Auxiliary power to weapons…" Talia ordered as she looked at Arthur. "ARTHUR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Ah.. sorry… TRISTAN… FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the Minerva fired it's cannons again.

"Evade 10 to starboard" Natarle calmly ordered. By then the USS Carter and USS Nixon arrive at the scene, the Dominion being the flagship, Natarle ordered to box in the disabled ZAFT battleship and instructed them to fire warning shots but not direct hits.

"This is the Earth Alliance Battleship Dominion… Minerva, can you hear me?" Natarle stood from her seat and opened the International Distress Channel. Shinn on the other hand what happened to the Minerva and tried to go and save them, unfortunately the Epyon blocked his way as both of them stayed in mid-air listening to the Dominion's captain. "We are all aware that your ship is incapable of engaging with our ship and would be suicidal for you and your crew if you rebel against us. It would be best if you disarm your weapons and surrender unconditionally and refrain from using your onboard mobile suits, this offer is the only thing I can give and I can guarantee your crew's lives."

"Thank you for the proposition, however it would leave a bad taste in my tongue if the pride of the ZAFT military fall as is with this ship… therefore, I decline your proposal" Talia cut the transmission and nodded at Arthur.

"FIRE!" Arthur ordered as the right and left Tristan cannons fired at both 3 and 9 o'clock ships sinking them and the Isolde cannons firing at the Dominion.

The alarm sounded in the Dominion as Natarle ordered to evade.

"Engine 4 is working… enough to get us moving in the water" Malik informed as he eased up the throttle as the Minerva made it's way to the sitting duck, Principality by the coast of Manila still desperately trying to defend it's self with it's linear cannons and CIWS.

"Minerva approaching from our 5, seems they are damaged as well" Mir informed.

"Circle around them and fire the Gottfrieds.. understand Lieutenant?" Natarle instructed.

"As you wish captain… Gottfrieds 1 and 2 aim at the Minerva and… FIRE!" Kalvin ordered as the cannons fired at the fleeing ship.

"EVADE!" Talia ordered as the Minerva swerved unfortunately the right side being hit by the cannon fire.

"Direct damage on starboard side… sealing all bulkheads and airtight compartments at Starboard side"

"Re-direct the water to the Port side to even up the balance… we must make it by the coast to make a stronghold with the Principality… is that clear?" Talia informed.

"YES MA'AM!" Everyone at the bridge complied.

"Gottfrieds… FIRE!" Kalvin ordered again.

"Evade to port!" Talia ordered as they evaded again.. unfortunately… the Port side got hit by the cannon fire again.

"Direct hit at Portside tubes! Loaded missiles have exploded!" CIC assessed the damage reports.

"Ship at red line to 70 percent damage ma'am! We can't take another direct hit!" CIC informed.

"Just a bit more to the coast… which side has the greater damage?" Talia asked.

"Port ma'am…" Meyrin informed.

"Very well.. once they fire again… sacrifice the starboard… understood?" Talia knitted her brows together from the decision she was making. Arthur looked at her in shock and asked without a word if she was sure.

"We have no choice Arthur…" Talia glared at him.

"Very well ma'am" Arthur went back to assessing the other damage reports…

"Gottfrieds and Sledgehammers aim, target Minerva!" Kalvin ordered and added, "Ma'am… will you do the honors?" The Lieutenant gestured and Natarle nodded.

"FIRE!" Natarle mandated as the Dominion fired the cannons again. Visible to them, the Minerva was turning to the right and will be taking the hit soon.

"20 seconds from impact… What the… INCOMING MOBILE SUIT!" CIC informed in the Minerva.

Then, a black mobile suit blocked the cannon fire of the Dominion headed to the Minerva, the cannon fire was somewhat deflected and an explosion shook the Minerva, after the vision was clearing for everyone which also shocked Shinn and Milliardo who were fighting overhead, they saw a black unit opening it's exhaust vents and revealed it's glowing eyes.

"FREEDOM!" Captains from the Minerva, Principality and Dominion exclaimed.

**Meanwhile, inside the city**

The Independence and Victory desperately tries to maintain their balance as they try to take down the 3 mysterious units, unfortunately during the battle, the Independence's left arm was cut down and the Victory's head was taken out as well… but their achievements were quite better as they took out the lower half of the Turmoil and an arm of the Blizzard, so far the 3 AI units still try to examine the unpredictable movements of the 2 units until they got the Victory pinned down, The Blizzard was going to make it's move as it's other hand was cut off by a heat shortel. Alarms from 5 units detected 3 units coming in from the west side… at the smoke, 3 huge units arrive at the scene.

"Why aren't we lucky… we're just at the climax of the battle… shall we take over?" Quatre politely said by the intercom to the Heavyarms by his right and the Altron by his left.

"Those 3 are not worthy to live… therefore they should be destroyed!" Wufei immediately launched an attack on the Outbreak who was still intact and untouched. Trowa on the other hand aimed at the 2 units remaining and shot out all of it's missiles as Quatre went infront of the Victory.

"Go ahead and retreat… we'll cover you" Quatre said at the intercom and smiled at Athrun who in return nodded and helped the Independence up and headed for the Principality for repairs.

**With the Minerva and Dominion**

"I can't just sit and watch one of the main characters die now can I" Deo said to the intercom announcing to the ship captains.

He sighs and talks again "Unfortunately, for now I'm siding with this annoying ship, it's too early for it to be destroyed" Deo smirked and charged for the Dominion.

"FIRE ALL MISSILES! PREVENT THAT UNIT TO GET CLOSER!" Kalvin desperately attempts to stop the G-Freedom as numerous sledgehammer missiles came charging Deo. He on the other hand used his HiMAT mode and easily took out the missiles and continued his assault on the Dominion cutting off the cannons and firing at the missiles in the missile tubes.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Milliardo said through the intercom as he charged for the G-Freedom.

"That can be arranged" Deo replied as he charged for the Epyon as well, beam sabers clashing in the air as they turned around and made another approach to each other. Deo on the other hand changed his tactics and as soon as he was going to hit the Epyon's beam sabers, he drifted backwards making him fly under the Epyon.

"Bye bye" He smirked as he fired his Balaena cannons at the Epyon taking it out in the process and crashes into the sea.

The Dominion was decreasing speed and was altering course, Natarle sent out signal flares and ordered all remaining units to regroup at the Mariana islands.

Meanwhile the 3 units backed down as they have sustained much damages and after a few minutes, the Atlantic Federation let go of the Manila stronghold with the help of the Sandrock, Altron and Heavyarms.

**Back at Orb**

"Cagalli-sama, we've lost contact with the defense base stationed at Onogoro" Rear Admiral Jean informed and added, "Plus my naval fleet is decreasing power, 10 more carriers have arrived from the Atlantic Federation, and we are sustaining a lot of casualties"

"Very well… All available units are to settle at Kaguya… we're abandoning Onogoro" Cagalli said sternly just like her father as the Emirs straightened themselves in compliance with her decision.

**At the Eternal**

"I see… very well… Eternal… please launch!" Lacus politely instructed as the Eternal, 4 Nazca Classes and 6 Laurasias launched to confront the Allaince's space fleet after they have been given instructions.

**Back at the Principality and Minerva team**

The G-Freedom then lands at the opposite side where the Wing Zero and the other 3 gundams were left. Quatre confronted Deo as he descended from the G-Freedom.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" Quatre asked.

"What do you mean?" Deo crossed his arms leaning by the foot of his unit. The Principality crew staying out of their business as well as the Minerva crew.

"Look, all I know is, I know what I'm fighting for… and these guys" Deo pointed at the Principality and Minerva crew "Doesn't know what really is going on… especially that Attha babe"

Athrun on the other hand restrained himself from pouncing and strangling the guy who just somewhat insulted his girl.

"What do you mean?" Kira suddenly asked standing by Heero who was watching the argument.

"ZAFT is getting what they want… there's a conspiracy I'm trying to figure out" Deo explained.

"Then explain why you attacked us in space" Kira asked again.

"That was partly my introduction to let you all know I exist" Deo shrugged and looked at Kira who was looking at him seriously.

"Okay okay… sheesh… I thought from intel that you guys were ZAFT okay? It was a mistake though I still didn't intend to help you until this friend of mine asked me to" Deo explained then poked Quatre who laughed.

"Now Orb has sided with ZAFT which is advantageous and disadvantageous to the country" Deo finished.

Kira nodded and looked at the Minerva crew… "If what he says is true, where and what will your stand be Captain Gladys…"

"We shall be making a righteous stand not because of the government's orders but for the PLANTS itself…" Talia smiled and gave the Principality crew the reassurances they needed.

"Very well.." Kira smiled then an alarm sounded.

"Captain… Cagalli-sama wants us to head to the Kingdom of Scandinavia and she says she'll be meeting us there" Mir informed

"What? Why is that…" Murrue asked.

"Orb has fallen… they gave instructions to Morganroete's personnel to pack up the top secret files and equipment with Lieutenant Simmons to launch the Kusanagi again from the Mass Driver, intercept the beacon from the Eternal and head to the Mendel Colony… so far that's the plan as they let go of Orb, Cagalli is going to flee to the Kingdom of Scandinavia and will try to slip unnoticed once the battle in Kaguya starts."

"I see… Me and Athrun will go to Orb, I entrust the safety of the ships to Heero-san here" Kira informed.

"I'm coming with you guys" Shinn nodded at Athrun and Kira who nods back as the Ships mobilize.

"The engines aren't ready for full capacity, but it should take us up" The engineer of the Minerva informed the captain as everyone got back to their stations. Deo's ship arrived in time and docked the G-Freedom inside together with the Sandrock, Heavyarms and Altron. In the Principality, Heero docked the Wing Zero as they changed their courses heading to the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Meanwhile, the Independence, Impulse and Victory launched after their repairs and headed back to Orb and at least assist the last stronghold of the combined Orb and Kingdom of Scandinavia naval forces until the Kusanagi launches and the Presidential plane takes off.

**-TBC-TBC-_Enjoy_-TBC-TBC-**

**BE ADVISED: The Atlantic Federation thinks that they are battling the Archangel… only Natarle and the Dominion crew knows about the real name of the 3rd Archangel class and Deo Averill is not Duo Maxwell, just to clarify things, the name Deo is not a typographical error of Duo.**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


	16. Kingdom of Scandinavia

**Wild Assail**

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind"

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase XVI: Kingdom of Scandinavia

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap: **"The engines aren't ready for full capacity, but it should take us up" The engineer of the Minerva informed the captain as everyone got back to their stations. Deo's ship arrived in time and docked the G-Freedom inside together with the Sandrock, Heavyarms and Altron. In the Principality, Heero docked the Wing Zero as they changed their courses heading to the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Meanwhile, the Independence, Impulse and Victory launched after their repairs and headed back to Orb and at least assist the last stronghold of the combined Orb and Kingdom of Scandinavia naval forces until the Kusanagi launches and the Presidential plane takes off._

**Western Naval Port of the North Empire Industries, Kingdom of Scandinavia**

"Negligence(1), Minerva and Principality, please approach ports 3 and 5 and intercept local beacon" The defense headquarters advised the two ships as both adjusted their docking procedures entering the secret port of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Both captains of the ship walked out of the bridge and its personnel as they were greeted by the Vice Minister, Travis Ichikawa.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, I am Vice Minister Ichikawa… your Representative has just arrived and is waiting for you people at the conference room, shall we?" The Vice Minister smiled at them.

"Yes that would be lovely" Murrue replied as they followed the Vice Minister who was walking briskly to the conference room which automatically opened for them… people inside saluted as the Vice Minister arrived except for Cagalli who was sitting at the executive's chair at the end of the table.

"We are very sorry" Murrue and Talia bowed as well as both Minerva and Principality officials in disgrace for failing to do what was planned.

"You're not at fault, I am… but there are more things needed to be discussed… it seems you guys were followed by the Dominion. We are seeing Federation activities 10 miles away from our territorial waters, but the council decided to ignore it… however we need to prepare for the worse." Cagalli explained.

"I believe you don't have to worry about that…" The Vice Minister explained, "We have our top elites on alert level and ready for dispatch if necessary to prevent their approach. Our country and your country share the same ideals and we shall not let them trample our ground again"

"Sir, the Dominion is on the IDC…" The commlink commander of the base informed as they patched it through.

"To the defense headquarters of the Kingdom of Scandinavia… This is Milliardo Peacecraft of the 1st independent batallion of the joint Wind Confederate Atlantic Federation convergence… due to the incident at the United Emirates of Orb, her excellency Cagalli Yula Attha went missing after the launch of a presidential aircraft that was escorted by 3 marked units known as the Freedom(2), Justice(3) and Impulse. After her disappearance, 2 ships that engaged our forces in the coast of the Philippines had fled as well and is suspected to have headed here… to support the facts, surveillance aircrafts has last seen the Principality 60 miles off your territorial waters and projected to have entered your waters sooner or later… our demands is that your government handover the international fugitives, we have no intentions to engage your country's units but if it is the only means to arrest the wanted suspects, then prepare your country for the worse." Milliardo said through the intercom as the Dominion and 5 carriers near the waters of Scandinavia. Cagalli looked at the Vice Minister who had a calm expression on his face.

"Vice Minister?" Kira asked. The Vice Minister didn't reply, instead he pushed a button revealing the Prince of Scandinavia.

"You are authorized to deploy the Gabriel team Vice Minister, the Prime Minister is readying the Mirabel team…" The Prince smiled as the Vice Minister nodded in accordance giving orders to launch the Gabriel.

**Northern Empire Industries southern docks…**

"Send the 1st escort fleet… speed up the Gabriel's preparations… the other team is being launched as well… make sure our team is recognized!"

**Northern Empire Industries eastern docks…**

"The Southern team is being mobilized as well.. get the Melissa back up! Let's move people!" The commander ordered as all preparations were made for the ship's launch. Multiple midget-type destroyers were ordered to intercept as the Federation's fleet closened their distance at the waters of the nation.

**Normal POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Scandinavia" The Press Secretary announced as every media men and women stood up as respect and sat down silently as the Prime Minister gave his word.

"At the moment, 6 classified Wind Confederate ships are approaching our borders…" A long silence was made and only sounds of flashing cameras can be heard. "Their demands of handing over her highness Cagalli Yula Attha cannot be met… we do not know anything about her fleeing into our country nor sheltering her at our own will… We wash our hands from this accusations and if the Wind shall enter our borders without proper authorization… then we shall take countermeasures… That is all" The Prime Minister then stood down from the podium and left as the press secretary continued the conference.

"Fools, they think I will fall for that trick… all ships to prime.. cross the border, we'll teach this puny country not to mess with the Wind Confederate" Milliardo ordered as he prepared to sortie. The Dominion fired up it's thrusters and went ahead as 5 carriers entered the water as well in the verge of deploying. The Kingdom of Scandinavia deployed their ships to intercept and fighters to attack the invading forces. The country was known to be the slowest in manufacturing advanced technology thus bringing it to the disadvantage whenever a war strikes around their borders… but now their capabilities are being stretched to the limit. The Dominion fired it's Linear cannons not exerting much energy in destroying the midget-type ships and taking out the aerial units which were mere fighter jets. "Lohengrin 2… FIRE!" Kalvin ordered as the Dominion fired it's cannons clearing a pathway for them destroying almost ¾ of the defense line. "Scan the military bases… all strikedaggers are to launch.. the windams will be cover… clear the pathway" Milliardo ordered as the strikedaggers launches from the carriers and heads inside the coastline being intercepted by anti-aircraft guns and flak cannons.

**Northern Empire Industries southern docks**

(4) "Gabriel APU online… system check… systems all green… all hands level one battlestations… prepare the MMI-M826 'Hydra' Anti-aircraft beam guns… main power is stable… enable Yata-no-Kagami anti beam defelctors… ease out to port… engines to 30… prepare to fire the Siegfrieds!" The captain ordered as the Gabriel eased out to port

**Eastern docks**

(5) "Mirabel… all hands level one battlestations… we'll show that newbie ship that we're the veterans of this nation… open wings and max flaps… Valiants prepare! Exit slowly… I'll leave the maneuverings to you" The captain ordered as well as theMirabel eases out to port simultaneously with the Gabriel.

**Normal POV**

"Deo, shouldn't you get out there?" Trowa asked as they were looking at the screen where the battle can be seen.

"If I get out there, then the ship's will be discovered." Deo said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"All hands level two battlestations… initiate launch sequence… we need to be ready in this situation to sortie and defend this nation as well" Murrue ordered as she went back to the bridge.

"Ma'am, headquarters wants us to rendezvous with the Minerva-class Mirabel and make formations zulu alpha 02 and commence attacks on the Dominion." Gabriel CIC informed as they detected the Mirabel and regrouped to head on with the Dominion.

"Cease approach and withdraw!" Milliardo announced as he was ordered by the head council.

"Yes sir… fire signal flares… withrdrawal to Mackenzie Airbase in Colorado!" Natarle announced as all ships make it's turn.

"Wow, we didn't even get the chance to fire…" Captain Margaret of the Gabriel said to herself. "Battle level is still the same, maintain a strick air and sub scan of the area… there must be some reason for their retreat… we're retreating as well!"

**Scandinavian Palace…**

"Welcome back Cagalli, it's nice to see you again" King Keisuke Ichikawa II greeted as he hugged Cagalli.

"Uncle" Cagalli hugged back.

"AH! Kira!" The king hugged Kira who was a bit shocked but hugged back as he led them to the dining hall. "We don't know their motives on why they pulled out but I'm glad they did." The King smiled as he sat in the dining hall with a long table. After awhile, the butler knocked and announced…

"Captain Talia Gladys, Commodore Murrue Ramius, and their respective officers" The butler bowed as the captains entered.

"Ah yes Captain Gladys… it's a pleasure to finally meet you" The King stood up and shook her hand personally and shook Murrue's as well "Miss Murrue, nice to see you again.. please have a seat" He gestured as he stayed standing when the Intensity, Negligence and Gabriel team arrived the dining area.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet, Captain Margaret Stafford… she's the captain of the Archangel Type S: Gabriel… Prince Kenji Ichikawa, my son… the commanding officer of the Minerva-class Mirabel and Deo Averill… owner of the Private ship Negligence which is registered under our country. Now shall we all take our seats… politics and military aside.." He took a glass of wine from the butler nearby and raised it "I would like to make a toast for peace and harmony" He smiled as everyone toasted their glasses.

"Sir I think you should hear this" The King's secretary informed as they turned on the wide screen visual by the dining area.

"_The PLANTS' Head Chairman of the Supreme Council has just been assassinated by an unknown group, sources say that he was killed as his convoy passed the streets of the December colony… The main hospital that treated him until his last seconds in this world said that he was shot 3 times in the head… Crime Task Force Alpha has put around a media black out as the whole ZAFT Military turns in chaos for the loss of their he- … oh no… this just in… We have another breaking news… the whole Supreme Council personnel has just passed away from a bombing.. we still haven't got that much reports but we'll get back at you shortly…"_

His highness, Cagalli and the others just stared at the news as it went by.

**Somewhere in Space**

"I guess everything that we planned is going accordingly and putting us in favor, don't you agree" Someone in a black cloak smiled as he stood at the lounge looking at the vast ocean of space.

"Yes I agree…" Rau nodded as the door opened.

"The main players are now assembling…" Treize informed as he entered the room which was luminated by only a lamp.

"Soon those who oppose us will bow down to us and we will be victorious…" He smiled inwardly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"But was it necessary to put both ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation like this?" Treize asked as he sat on the couch

"Yes… it would be advantageous of us to put them in such situation… once we come out of our hiding… they wouldn't be able to trust each other's cause" The man in cloak laughed a bit before taking another sip in his coffee.

**Trident Palace, Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The Vice Minister was walking down the halls of their base with the Archangel and Minerva crew following him closely as he showed each of the country's new units.

"Over there at the green zone is where our mass production mobile suits are being released… the red zone at the other side is the ship's dry docks and the yellow zone is for the Accord and N-Freedom" The Vice Minister pointed out each zone from the catwalk. He soon proceeded to the conference room as numerous slides of their units were shown. He pushed a button switching the blank slide to their mass production unit. "This is the SA-100 Tenacious, armed with standard Titanium Alloy with its standard armaments of a beam saber and beam rifle… next is the SA-200 Cascade, standard double coating of the Titanium Alloy with 2 beam sabers and optional Bazooka attachments. Moving on to the powerful units, we have the SE-800 Squire, with triple coating of Titanium alloys, double sided beam saber, beam cannon and Assault shroud same technology with the Duel. Next is the SE-850 Paladin… it's armor is special with its Customized Uranium Medium Type Recoat Alloy and armed with 2 double sided beam sabers, a customized Positron blaster and is compatible to ride the modified SA-049 Lancer with a (6) ROCS (Remote Outlook Control System) modular program Mobile Armor unit. Last but not the least is the pride of the Royal Security Group and also the Palace's private defense units, the SA-900 Knight LTD edition." The Vice Minister was explaining when suddenly there was an urgent call.

"Well unfortunately I'm being called under urgent matters… I'll have to escort you guys up to the surface now" He smiled as they all went back to the palace.

**Palace Gardens**

"It's been so long since we relaxed like this" Kira said as he layed down on the grass of the palace grounds.

"Yeah… it seems like we've been fighting forever" Athrun who was sitting on the garden beside him replied.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira asked as he was staring at the sky.

"I'm pretty sure she's with Lacus.. wanting to learn more tips about beauty instead of brawns" Athrun laughed then sensed someone at his back. "She's standing behind me isn't she…" Athrun laughed nervously as he asked Kira.

"Yep" Cagalli replied as she wrapped her arms around Athrun.

"Why don't we all take a drive out? Ask Yzak and the others… Rusty seems to know this place a lot since he's been bragging at Nicol and Miguel how the plaza was big and colorful" Lacus suggested.

"He said that? I didn't know he's much into colors" Athrun laughed.

Kira and Cagalli both laughed at the comment as they stood up and went inside asking the others to come along.. as expected… they tagged along as they took 2 vans to the nearest mall and started to window shop. Cagalli, Lacus, Luna and Meyrin strolled around at the oh-so-lovable cosmetics department as the boys stood closely not loosing sight of Cagalli or Lacus. Yzak however refused to go inside and just stayed by the entrance with Dearka and Rusty.

**At some mall…**

"Deo… does this look good on me?" Cagalli asked Deo who was with Athrun and Kira. Deo just nodded as Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as a tinge of jealousy was appearing on his features.

"Is Mister Athrun jealous?" Cagalli smirked as she closed the curtains again.

Cagalli and the others went to some more stores but was getting a bit annoyed… she stopped and turned around to count the number of bodyguards she had.

"Rusty, Miguel, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Rey, Heine, Quatre, Deo, Duo and Trowa…" She stared at them as she pointed each person. In response, as their name was called.. they turned to look at Cagalli. She put a hand at her forehead and explained. "I really don't need that many bodyguards…"

"You're our responsibility!" Yzak exclaimed. "I don't want Kisaka to kick my ass just because we lost track of you… remember one time you tried to escape in the mall at Orb!" Athrun, Kira, Nicol and Dearka glared at Yzak as he made Cagalli remember that situation. Cagalli on the other hand grinned and slowly slipped away and ran around the mall.

"Damn it.. after her!" Athrun ordered as they all ran to chase Cagalli. Lacus stayed at a restaurant to rest with Meyrin and Luna as her bodyguards. Cagalli on the other hand got inside an elevator, turned around and smiled at Athrun who was trying to catch up at the closing door… unfortunately for him.. the door closed. He looked at the counter and showed that the elevator was going up… he signaled Kira who was at the stairs to go up and sprinted to climb the stairs with Athrun catching up.

"It stopped here" Athrun said as he was looking at the elevator doors. No sign of opening but the numbers indicate the floor they were in which was the 10th floor.

"This is the baby's department" Dearka stated as they went around to look for her. Athrun stayed by the elevators and Rusty stayed by the stairs if in case she decides to head for either exits… Nicol stood by the fire exit and Heine by the escalators. It took them 15 minutes to scan the whole floor but no sign of Cagalli anywhere, just then… Athrun noticed something…

"The elevator's floor indicator is stuck at the 10th floor" He stated.

"Maybe no one's using it…" Heine shrugged.

"Nicol… can you press the button downstairs and see if it operates" Athrun didn't bother to look at Nicol and instead he placed his palm by the doors to feel vibration. Nicol went down with Rey and pressed the button.

"There.. we've pressed it" Rey radioed as they stayed there waiting for the elevator to come down. Shinn placed his ear by the doors and heard nothing…

"I knew it…" Athrun knitted his brows together and tried to open the door. Yzak and Shinn helped him force the door open, however, when they were doing this… a security personnel arrived and questioned them.

"HEY… YOU KIDS… WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!" The security officer asked putting a hand by his gun. Kira walked up to him and showed him his ID. The security officer radioed to check if the elevator had movements and replied a no to Kira. Just then, the door opened… they looked down and saw the elevator stuck in between the 9th and 10th floor. Heine and Athrun went down the access ladder to check the elevator, opened the emergency hatch. They only saw the control panels smashed and broken with Cagalli nowhere in sight.

"YZAK… CALL IN FOR BACK UP!" Athrun shouted from inside the elevator as Yzak called the palace for some units. Athrun and Heine climbed back up and discussed on where Cagalli may be.

"Where could she have gone?" Lacus asked as she was now standing beside Kira at the 10th floor of the establishment.

"The rooftop?" Rusty suggested. All of them checked the upper level of the elevator and saw an escape hatch to the rooftop there. Athrun pulled out his gun and so did the others. All 7 pilots consisted of Athrun, Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty and Miguel climbed up the access ladder while Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei and Deo went up the stairs. Shinn and Luna got on a helicopter and so did Heine and Meyrin who went on a different helicopter. Upon hearing this, the Archangel crew acted quickly and Mwu went out on the Skygrasper with 5 Murasames.

"You can go whenever you are ready Athrun" Rey said as he sat on the desk with a laptop together with Lacus recording every events. "Two helicopters are now headed to the rooftop with Shinn and Heine on different units… Commander La Flaga is heading here as well with 5 Murasames…" Athrun nodded as he radioed back

"okay.. let's do it!" He busted through the door and quickly scanned the area… giving a clear signal… Kira went up and leaned by a wall looking around the corner to see any movements. As soon as Athrun's team got up.. they gave a clear sign at Deo and they went in as well… Scanning the western side… they found nothing.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed as someone fired.

"ATHRUN!" Kira exclaimed as Athrun fell face first on the pavement. He then caught him and dragged him behind a ventilation dock as Yzak and Dearka aimed at the person who fired. A man in a tuxedo has his arm wrapped around Cagalli and is backing away from the teams nearing the edge of the building. The man smiled and jumped off surprisingly.

"CAGALLI!" Rusty exclaimed as he ran to the ledge and was surprised to see a mobile armor ascend and speed off.

"Shinn… Heine… we have a mobile suit heading north west… but Athrun needs extraction ASAP!" Rey radioed as he got information.

"Roger that… Shinn will go and chase… I'll pick up Athrun… give coordinates to commander La Flaga" Heine replied as he landed at the rooftop. Kira brought Athrun to the helicopter as they went to the nearest hospital.

"Commander, be informed that the Princess is within the mobile armor… approach with caution and fire with precision" Rey radioed. Another helicopter landed on the rooftop and picked up the other pilots to head to the nearest base and re-equip with appropriate armaments for a mobile armor chase. Athrun was brought to the nearest hospital as the Skygrasper sped to the fleeing Mobile Armor.

"I've got you now you worthless shit" Mwu smirked and fired at the mobile armor… but suddenly it disappeared. "What the…" Mwu said to himself as he scanned around trying to look for it. He ordered the murasames to scatter and look for the unit… but no avail. "The mobile armor is nowhere to be found… we've lost him" Mwu disappointedly radioed back.

"Roger that commander, please return to the Principality" Mir replied as she looked at Murrue who was in deep thought.

**With Heine, Kira and Athrun**

"Ki..ra" Athrun called out painfully as he was being rolled inside the hospital to the operating room.

"What is it?" Kira asked as he was running beside the bed.

"Look… for… her" He panted and passed out. They turned to a corner where Kira and Heine was stopped by the nurses and just saw the door close.

**Principality CIC**

"Ma'am… we are detecting a ship at the northern islands… unregistered to any countries."

"What! Redirect the skygrasper… all units are to follow… Cagalli might be in there… Principality prepare for immediate take off!" Murrue ordered. The Minerva made preparations as well for their departure as the mass driver in the northern islands was activated which was quite near in their current location.

**Faeroe Island… north of Ireland**

"Streymoy Mass Driver is prepared… launch sequence is T minus 2 hours and counting" The Mass Driver operator informed.

"AS-45N Adoro… launch sequence commencing.. T minus 1 hour and 50 minutes and counting. Coordinates confirmed… sit tight crew" The Experience CIC informed.

**Principality and Minerva **

"Engines to 20 percent… turn 90 to starboard then engines to prime… we have no time.. no time…" Murrue persuaded the team to quicken preparations.

"We're going ahead the Principality… Give me engines to 40 on my mark…. 3… 2… 1… mark!" Talia ordered as Malik turned on the engines to 40 and eased out to port ascending from the waters and headed to the Island overtaking the Principality.

**Normal POV**

"Detecting 1 ship incoming… the Minerva!" From the tower of the island.

(Insert "Honoo no Tobira" by FictionJunction Yuuka®© music here)

"T-minus 20 minutes til launch sequence"

"Shinn Asuka… Core Splendor launching!" Shinn announced as the core splendor launched from the central catapult of the Minerva, followed by it's equipments.

"Heine Westenfluss… Gouf… Heading out!" Heine saluted at the screen and catapulted his orange Gouf in the sky heading towards the island.

"Captain… here's the visual of the island… there are 50 Windams… 40 Dinns and 20 Bacoos!" Meyrin stated as they looked at the defense line.

"Under the noses of Scandinavia! Shield the bridge… prepare for anti mobile-.." Talia was announcing when she was cut off by the sonar operator.

"10 submarines detected at sonar ma'am!"

"Malik.. take us up!… Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit warfare… all tubes to be loaded with standard missiles…!" Talia announced.

"Lunamaria Hawke… Zaku… heading out!" Luna closed her helmet as she stationed her Zaku by the tristan cannons on the port side of the ship.

"Rey Za Burrel… Zaku… going out!" Rey announced as he did the same and stationed his Zaku Phantom at the Starboard side of the Minerva.

The Minerva maneuvered to the island as Shinn fought inside the Impulse slashing through the barricade of Windams and evading incoming missiles from the ground.

"Ma'am… detecting 3 more units!… Blizzard… Turmoil and Outbreak!" Meyrin announced.

Shinn then with his arrogant attitude headed to the 3 units and decided to take them on.

"Shinn! What are you doing!" Heine asked as he slashed another Windam down.

"You take care of things there.. I'll handle this three" Shinn smirked as he charged at the three units which scattered before him. The Outbreak fired it's cannons at the Impulse but Shinn easily dodged it, unfortunately didn't see the Turmoil behind him and kicked the Impulse downwards to the ground. With precision, the Blizzard was there, about to catch the impulse… but instead… released it's DRAGOON firing system and fired at the Impulse. Shinn evaded most of the shots but took out his rifle and shield.

"Meyrin… Sword Silhouette!" Shinn said at the intercom as he headed to the Minerva to change equipment.

"We're not letting you get away easily" The pilot of the Outbreak smirked as he blocked the Impulse's way and aimed it's chest cannon at Shinn. Everything went slow in reaction, however the AI system of the Outbreak detected something from above

"SHINN!" Heine said through the intercom as he fired at the Outbreak from above and pulled out it's beam saber trying to slash. The AI system responded by evading and moving back. Heine's Gouf floated beside the Impulse. "I'll take care of this.. rearm… now!"

"Thanks" Shinn replied as he flew to the Minerva.

"Malik.. turn us 30 to starboard!" Talia ordered… As soon as the Minerva turned… the Turmoil was there aiming at the Bridge.

"MINERVA!" Shinn screamed as he tried to get to the Minerva as fast as he can firing his Vulcans.

"FIRE!"

The Principality fired it's Gottfried cannons at the Turmoil, as response… the Turmoil evaded the shot and headed to the Principality instead.

"T-minus 10 minutes and counting" The base announced locally to the units.

"Independence.. you are clear for launch"

"Kira Yamato… Independence Launching!"

(Insert "Vestige" by T.M. Revolution®© here)

The Independence launched from the Starboard hatch of the Principality and went infront of the ship releasing it's exhaust… then it immediately confronted the startled mobile suit "Turmoil" The Independence took out it's beam saber and attempted to slash the mobile suit's arms, however the Turmoil evaded and fired it's built-in rifle at the Independence's head. The Independence tilted it's head a bit, the beam missing by millimeters… The Independence then kicked the mobile suit upward flipping them both over and released it's rail cannons by the waist and fires at the Turmoil which didn't have time to evade. It was disabled by the thighs of the unit and almost crashed at the water, but was caught by one of the Windams. Kira went into Seed Mode and activated the unit's HiMAT mode and shot the incoming Windams at the same time.

"Incoming DINNs at 10 o'clock ma'am!" Principality CIC informed.

"Rusty Mackenzie… Proximity launching!" Rusty announced as he closed the visor of his helmet and launched at the Port side of the Principality.

"Nicol Amarfi… Blaze… Heading out!" Nicol announced as he launched from the Principality's Starboard side.

"Yzak Joule… Combat… going out!" Yzak launched his unit and stayed by the Principality's side firing at the incoming DINNs and smirks.

"Fury here… Dearka Elsman… heading out" Dearka closed the visor of his helmet as the Fury launched.

"Mutiny Sword Striker complete… you may proceed commander" Mir announced at the intercom

"Mwu La Flaga… Mutiny… Going Out!" Mwu announced high spiritedly as he made a barrel roll and headed to the main base.

"Miguel Ayman… (7)Dimension… launching!" Miguel announced as he headed to the Mass Driver facility of the Island.

"Minerva.. head off the defense line… I'm taking the Impulse, Mutiny and Dimension at the Mass Driver and destroy it" Murrue ordered and Talia saluted.

"Kira-kun?" Murrue asked.

"Go.. I'll be fine… destroy the mass driver!" He said through the intercom.

"Alright… Newmann… 15 to port… charge the Lohengrins!… engines to maximum… call the Impulse and Mutiny to our side" Murrue ordered as the Principality broke away from the Minerva.

"Launch sequence active… ready when you are Adoro" Streymoy tower announced.

"AS-45N Adoro here… thank you for your hospitality Faeroe… Adoro.. launching…" The Adoro's pilot informed as their ship sped through the steel railings of the Mass Driver.

"Detecting a ship being launched from the Mass Driver!" Mir informed both ships.

The Adoro went pass the Dimension, Mutiny and Impulse and went airborne in seconds dumping it's fuel tanks.

"Principality 20 to port… reverse valves.. Pitch angle 100!… incline 150… Aim Lohengrins!" Murrue ordered as the Principality tilted it's front upwards slanting the whole ship locking it's positron cannons at the Adoro. The Dimension, Mutiny and Impulse which were trying to catch up halted their chase as the Principality prepared.

"FIRE!" Murrue gave word and the ship fired it's Positron cannon at the fleeing ship.

"Direct hit.. but wait" Mir announced. The ship in the air dumped it's rear part and sped through the atmosphere.

"Inform Commander Waldfeld… fire signal flares!" Murrue sighed as the Principality maneuvered away from the battle area.

**-TBC-TBC-_Enjoy_-TBC-TBC-**

**BE ADVISED: The Atlantic Federation thinks that they are battling the Archangel… only Natarle and the Dominion crew knows about the real name of the 3rd Archangel class and Deo Averill is not Duo Maxwell, just to clarify things, the name Deo is NOT a typographical error of Duo. Another thing… the specs for the Outbreak, Blizzard and Turmoil will be posted at my Xanga site sometime next month since I'm tight in schedule. Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom will be making appearances after 2 chapters**

**1. Negligence – Deo Averill's custom ship… specs will be detailed on later chapters **

2&3. Freedom & Justice – In technical information on-board the Dominion, Milliardo thinks that the Independence and Victory are still Freedom and Justice

4. Gabriel – An Archangel-class Type S… with rounded fronts and an Isolde-type cannon mounted on the middle of the ship, also, it's CIWS were replaced by MMI-M826 "Hydra" Anti-Mobile suit/Anti Aircraft beam vulcans and is now equipped with the new "Yata no Kagami" Beam deflector shielding system at the bridge and engines. It's main weaponries are the "Hezekiah" QZX-02 Positron blasters mounted at the ship's 'legs' "Siegfrieds Mk. 72" 225cm double beam cannons located where the original "Gottfrieds" are. "Axon Mk.9" 111cm Linear Cannon located where the original "Valiants" are and an additional armament the same as the Minerva's Isolde.. the "Howitzer" M11 Isolde-type cannons mounted in between the "Siegfrieds" It's color combination is Black overall and Blue at the Hatches and openings such as the Lohengrin ports.. etc..

**5. Mirabel – Minerva-class ship of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Same armaments, refer to ZAFT Battleship Minerva for specs.**

**6. ROCS (Remote Outlook Control System) – Much more like the DRAGOON system, but in this case.. pilots inside the mobile suit can control compatible suits in combat. For example… the SE-900 Knight rides on its mobile armor… the pilot in the Mobile suit can control the movements of the Mobile armor from his cockpit at ease.**

**7. GAT-X489 Dimension – Modified version of the Aegis… Pilot: Miguel Ayman**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


	17. Cagalli Dies Eternal versus Girty Lue

Wild Assail

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind" As the group of "Wind" develops and becomes a formidable foe of Orb and ally of the Atlantic Federation, Kira and the others find themselves hiding under the country of Scandinavia as they try to find a resolution as Orb takes another path in it's ideals.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

Phase XVII: Cagalli Dies; Eternal versus Girty Lue

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap: **"Principality 20 to port… reverse valves.. Pitch angle 100!… incline 150… Aim Lohengrins!" Murrue ordered as the Principality tilted it's front upwards slanting the whole ship locking it's positron cannons at the Adoro. The Dimension, Mutiny and Impulse which were trying to catch up halted their chase as the Principality prepared. "FIRE!" Murrue gave word and the ship fired it's Positron cannon at the fleeing ship. "Direct hit.. but wait" Mir announced. The ship in the air dumped it's rear part and sped through the atmosphere. "Inform Commander Waldfeld… fire signal flares!" Murrue sighed as the Principality maneuvered away from the battle area._

**Eternal**

"Turn 20 to port… steer downward 15… prepare to intercept…" Andrew ordered as the Eternal made preparations.

"Sir, Mendel colony will be sending 3 Izumo classes and 2 Nelson classes" Communications officer informed.

"Sir! Incoming ship… exiting Earth's atmosphere.. distance 5000" Dacosta informed.

"Okay.. all hands first level battle status… prepare missiles and main cannon… prepare the METEOR turrets as well… open IDC" Andrew ordered.

"This is the Orb Union's Allied Battleship Eternal… unidentified ship… do you read me… cease your advancem-…" Andrew didn't finish as Dacosta immediately steered the ship downward to evade a shot.

"What the…" Andrew exclaimed as he was surprised.

"Incoming battleship heat sourse at Blue 0, Mark 12 Bravo" CIC advised.

The civilian ship passed them and headed to the ship behind.

**Normal POV**

"Fire missiles!" The enemy ship's captain ordered as it maneuvered.

"Turn hard to port… Fire interceptors…" Andrew ordered as the Eternal turned to face the ship their fighting against.

"Gottfrieds one through six… aim… FIRE!" Captain Ian Lee ordered as the Girty Lue maneuvered to fire it's main cannons.

"Evade… downward 15… engines to 30… steer to port… main cannons.. FIRE!" Andrew ordered as the Eternal fired from under the Girty Lue, however was evaded due to better tactics… The Eternal passed the Girty Lue under and activated it's METEOR turrets firing at the underhull of the Girty Lue.

"Direct hit on under hull sections 156 and 179… shutting airtight compartments" Girty Lue CIC independently acted as the ship steered to the left downwards.

"Adoro is coming in" Another CIC officer informed as the Girty Lue slowed down and retrieved the civilian aircraft. Being a fast ship… it fired it's thrusters firing missiles and activating the mirage colloid exiting the battlefield.

"Fire interceptors!" Andrew ordered as 3 to 4 missiles made collision with the ship's engines.

"Interception rate 40 percent… Engines 2 and 3 damaged!" Eternal CIC.

"Damn it… Trace?" Andrew cursed and asked.

"The ship is out of sensors sir…"

Andrew then slammed his fists on the chair's arm as he cursed. "Mirage Colloids… we can't pursue them anyways… inform some ships to resupply us… meanwhile… get 5 Nelson classes and 6 Nazcas on patrol"

**ZAFT Military Council**

"This is preposterous! How in the hell can this happen in only 30 minutes!" One of the generals asked.

"We also have no idea… investigating units are now trying to recover surveillance videos and some clues on who did it"

"We'd better declare a martial rule before numerous riots pull out" The highest ranking officer suggested as everyone nodded.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Girty Lue… docking hatch 23… easing in and matching velocity"

"Copy that Girty Lue… hatch 23 clear…"

**In the same location but in a closed conference room**

"I see the Princess has arrived" Treize applauded.

"Yes… I think it's time we should hear about the capabilities of the golden unit Milliardo discovered in Orb." Rau insisted as he was looking at the widescreen which was showing the Orb-01 Akatsuki. At the same time, Cagalli was brought inside a soundproof room where a one-way mirror was positioned at the opposite side of the widescreen where Treize and Rau can see her.

"We're glad that you arrived safely" Rau said through the microphone which is overheard at the opposite room.

"What do you want from me" Cagalli spatted out in anger and fury as she glared at the mirror.

"Now now princess, let's make this as civilized as we can… we know how barbaric you are" Treize casually insulted her as he sat back on his chair. Cagalli threw the high chair at the mirror making a mark and crack on it.

"Calm down princess… all we want to know is where the rumored Testament is… we know it was bestowned to you by your deceased father" Rau stated.

"Testament? I have no idea of what you're talking about…" Cagalli replied in confusion. The head of the Wind entered the room where Rau and Treize was and observed the questioning.

"And I suppose you don't know the Akatsuki as well" Rau asked.

"No" Cagalli replied simply.

Just then, the red phone rang inside the room and Treize answered it while looking at Rau, nodding a couple of times and giving some minor orders… he smiled and returned to the woman being interrogated.

"Princess, I have been informed that Commander Peacecraft got hold of the Akatsuki as we speak…" Treize informed her and continued, "Due to this matter, we think that we could find the Testament as easy as how we found the Akatsuki… your services is no longer needed and it would be in our best interest if you were dead…" Treize finished as guards dressed in ZAFT uniforms took the resisting Cagalli out of the room. At the hangar, a NAZCA class ship was waiting for Cagalli where she was set free inside the ZAFT vessel and was launched out to space again. She strode along the corridors up to the bridge and found no one. Cagalli then tried to send out an SOS and got contact with Obviation forces.

"This Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of Orb… do you copy" Cagalli desperately tries to contact the fleet of Izumo classes ahead.

"We read you loud and clear ma'am" The Orb fleet saluted and contacted the Eternal. Just then the NAZCA class fired at the Orb fleet.

"ZAFT Vessel has scrambled on us… evasive maneuvers! FIRE AT WILL… that is not the Princess… repeat… that is not the Princess… open fire!"

**At the Scandinavian Palace's infirmary…**

"KIRA!" Mir rushed inside the infirmary and startled the two who was talking and suddenly turned on the TV for the news.

"_I… am very sorry to announce… that her highness Lady Cagalli Yula Attha, the daughter of his highness Lord Uzumi Nara Attha… has died when her ship was intercepted… Shortly, we had reports from the 2nd Armored Space Division of the obviation forces that miss Cagalli was in a ZAFT Vessel… after confirming it was her… the NAZCA class fired it's cannons and scrambled it's missiles towards the flagship… her highness betrayed us so we fired back destroying the hostile ship… sadly leaving no survivors. The black box of the destroyed Izumo flagship has been retrieved and undergoing investigation… if what the survivors of the Obviation Izumo class flagship is true... survivors on the ship states that her highness gave the order to fire… During those times… we seeked numerous requests from the ZAFT military to identify the hostile ship but gave no reply due to their incapable government and martial rule. All of these incidents just made the ZAFT military… our primary suspects for her highness' abduction and manipulation... to soon resolve this… the Obviation space division has decided to cut ties with the ZAFT military until this has been cleared out…" _The Obviation forces spokesperson said in a press conference.

"That… that can't be… it doesn't make any sense!" Kira exclaimed. Athrun layed on his bed in shock of what he just heard and the news continued.

"_And yes… that was the spokesperson of the Obviation forces who gave a press conference earlier this evening… we are now going live at the ZAFT press conference courtesy of Vice Foreign Minister Gilbert Dullindal as the acting head of state of the PLANTS, at the December colony with our correspondent… Jake Matthews…" _The Anchor introduced and switched feeds at the conference.

"_First of all… we would like to give our condolences to the family of the Supreme Council… we are very sorry for what happened… connected to that issue… investigators have confirmed that the very malicious act that happened was in fact… the Atlantic Federation's fault. The Supreme Council's building was visited by a tour group consisting of what we know are two CIA agents… our surveillance cameras caught them in the act of simply planting the bomb by the round table of the council… moving along… we cannot blame the Orb Government… or at least of what's left of it… that they would suspect our nation as the lead suspects. I for one am surprised that they would accuse us of abducting a leader of a nation… an allied nation in fact… but if that is their verdict… we are always open to stand a trial in defense of our name… that will be all" _Gilbert Dullindal stated and exited. _"And there you have it, a brief statement of Vice Foreign Minister Dullindal about the Council Explosions and the Princess' abduction cases…" _The correspondent continued but Athrun turned off the TV even before the news was over.

"Are you alright Athrun?" Kira asked.

"This can't be happening… ZAFT… isn't the one who did it… I know they didn't! It was planted!" Athrun cried out.

"I think the same way Athrun, but what are we against the Obviation officers…" Kira lowered his head.

"You're Cagalli's brother! You can do something right?" Athrun asked

"No… I may be her brother by blood… but Lord Uzumi never adopted me as well.. I don't carry the Attha name and no proper rights has been given to me except as a VIP" Kira replied.

**Scandinavian Harbor…**

"I guess you people are leaving…" Murrue asked Talia who was standing by the road overlooking the Minerva and Principality.

"I guess so… The council wants us back in space… though I don't like the idea.. I think they are making movements to seize the Obviation forces' movements…" Talia replied as she sighed.

"I see… The Atlantic Federation is making preparations as well… but I'm pretty sure our paths will cross again someday… I just hope not on the battlefield" Murrue said as she stared at the clouds reminding her of Natarle.

"I sure do hope it's not on the battlefield… on what's happening now… I don't think ZAFT can stand indulging Orb and it's accusations."

"I know… and at some point… The Kingdom of Scandanavia can't remain quiet about this issue… this nation IS giving shelter to Orb's top guns… not to mention Kira and miss Clyne" Murrue sighed. Just then, the Minerva's final boarding call alarm sounded ringing through the docks.

"I guess this is it… you guys lay-lowing for awhile?" Talia stood up.

"Yes… I think we are…" Murrue stood up as well.

"It's been an honor working side by side with you… I hope to do it again someday" Talia offered her hand for a shake. Murrue shook it and replied smiling, "Don't hope to do it for the second time around… that would mean for another war to break out" Talia saluted and headed to her ship which and made preparations for their departure the next day.

**Somewhere in Space…**

"I think this would put us to an advantage… the Minerva will leave the side of Scandinavia is a huge loss for their strength…" A man stated

"I agree… although I don't think it was necessary for us to make something like that… make Orb kill it's leader… though I'm glad the spokesperson was willing to help us out" Rau shrugged.

"Now that half of the Atlantic Federation and Orb is in our hands… ZAFT can't stop us… it's time to commence the 2nd part of my plans… give orders Panama to attack Scandinavia and prepare our ship to send descend troops… have the Rick Dom units ready and in place… and also give orders to the commanding officer in Orb to bring the Akatsuki and the soon to be found Testament to me" he smiled mischievously as Rau nodded as confirmation and did their tasks.

"But… aren't we being a bit showy? Giving them all we've got? I mean… it's a small country… what harm could it do? Plus it is an ally of Orb… it will side Orb once it goes our way!" Treize asked and added… "Leave it to the Serpents to do the job"

"Are you plain stupid? A country like Scandinavia won't be as independent as it is now if it doesn't have that much power… Eurasia should have conquered that country long ago… aren't you intrigued on why such a small country isn't conquered by bigger ones let alone allies with Orb which in fact is a small country but a formidable ally for Scandinavia and vice versa with their hidden capabilities." The man in the cloak calmed down. "Now I suggest you follow my orders closely… everything has been calculated… follow my orders… my orders are good"

"Very well my liege… your orders will be our instructions" Treize bowed and left the room with the in a cloak taking another sip in his coffee.

"What are you up to brother… what are you doing now…" The man in a cloak asked no one in particular in the dimly lighted room.

**Kingdom of Scandinavia's Palace**

"PLEASE! ONE AT A TIME!… You please… what is your question" The Press Secretary pointed to a girl.

"CNN Correspondent sir… what is the Scandinavian's stand right now on what it seems to be a triad war along with the Atlantic Federation, ZAFT and your ally… Orb" The reporter asked as the other reporters toned down a bit.

"At this time… The Palace is remaining neutral in this situation… we are not giving any comments on what is happening and clearly Scandinavia will hold on to it's ideals."

"But sir… surely the Palace cannot remain quiet as soon as an official declaration of war has been given by ZAFT towards your ally, Orb… up to then… what will be the Palace's actions" Another reporter asked.

"Of course you'd expect that we will side our ally, the only one who could answer that question is the President, Prime Minister and his highness… but as of now… I cannot comment on that… other nations might take it the other way… at this time… we also need to know the reasons of Orb for it's accusations towards a political partner which is ZAFT… so right now… all I can say is no comment…" The spokesperson said and pointed to another reporter.

"If a war does break out… is our country prepared?" A male reporter asked.

"Yes… our government is fully prepared in such occasions and our troops are trained everyday for the worst case scenario… we are also posting leaflets and advertising on local media stations on where to go… what to do… and whom to call whenever a battle or something similar happens near in your vicinity… we have prepared bomb shelters to accommodate a whole district… and also the government has been funding our naval and air defenses to ensure that every kid in this country will still sleep on a comfortable bed if a war does break out which I hope it doesn't" The spokesperson ended as he was given the cue to announce the arrival of his highness.. "Please rise for his highness… King Keisuke II and his excellencies Prime Minister John Rivera of the Northwestern Scandinavian Imperial Parliament and President Joseph Nichols of the Southeastern Scandinavian Republic." The Spokesperson announced and exited as the three leaders stood infront of the media with their decision regarding the political crisis going on.

"Right now… with cooperation of their excellencies of the Federal states of Scandinavia… my nation is making a stand… We are NOT going to support Orb's actions at this point… nor support anyone… We remain as a neutral nation and close our doors again for military assistance to such forces… as soon as the last ship of the ZAFT Military leaves… we shall have no military discussions with ANY nearby countries and will only send humanitarian forces for relief operations… Orb's leaders are making numerous assumptions at the moment with their temporary leader… now that their head of state.. is gone… I as a family member of her excellency, mourns with the people who loves her dearly… but still… what Orb is trying to do now is contradicting their country's ideals… the ideals that me and her father… Lord Uzumi… believes in for the better of our countries… I stand to push through that ideal even if it means going up against to the country we considered as a close ally… may God be in their decisions at all times… and may God help us all" King Keisuke ended. While this was happening… the Scandinavian warships has left the docks to guard it's territorial waters clearly and closely and escorted the Minerva out.

**Mendel Colony**

"Quick.. hurry up the defense preparations!" An engineer ordered. Minutes after that… the Eternal launched unnoticed by the busy people.

"Commander? Where are we headed?" Dacosta asked.

"Just away from that colony… I don't like the atmosphere in there… something is not right in the government that's left with Orb… with everything going on with the EAF… Orb can't lose Mendel now… get us as far away as possible from all the colonies… head for Copernicus…"

"Copernicus is infested with Earth forces sir…" Dacosta informed…

"Damn… head for Junius seven's ruins… we'll try to reach the Principality from that point"

"roger that"

**Kingdom of Scandinavia…**

"Your highness…" Murrue looked up at the tall man who was the leader of the nation the were in now.

"What you just said… isn't that going to affect your country all throughout… plus if they discover our stay here in your depths… your country will be in a great deal of trouble" Lacus stated, clearly worry can be seen in her features.

"Don't worry… as long as you stay in the palace grounds and minimizing outer contact… you won't be discovered… I can assure you that… however… if in anycase you were to be discovered in the country… we are prepared to counter and if needed… deploy some forces to ensure the safety of others" Keisuke smiled at the two and left with his bodyguards.

Kira on the other hand… left Athrun when he fell asleep and went to find Lacus in the palace grounds… He saw her sitting alone on a bench in the garden where he, her, Cagalli and Athrun were sitting moments before the incident happened in the mall… he walked over to her and placed a hand over her shoulders from behind reassuring her.

"I need to head back to the Eternal" Lacus said without looking at Kira.

"What!" Kira asked somewhat shocked at the sudden decision.

"I need to be back at the Eternal… we don't know what's happening in the PLANTS and it's better if I gather intelligence with commander Waldfeld from there…" Lacus replied looking at Kira who was still standing behind the bench.

"But we can gather it from here… and the Eternal is in the Mendel Colony under the hands of Orb which I think can't be trusted for now" Kira worriedly insisted for her to stay.

"The Eternal left the Mendel Colony and has settled on Junius seven's ruins… or so that's what the coded message Dacosta sent Mir at the CIC" Lacus held Kira's hand as she explained. He jumped swiftly over the bench sitting beside her and hugged her immediately.

"I don't want you out of my eyesight Lacus…" Kira hugged her tight as tears form in their eyes.

"But we know what we should be doing and you and I both know that I should be up there now… please…" Lacus insisted.

"Fine… but please be careful… if you need me… I'll be up there as soon as I can.. you hear me?" He hugged her again and felt her nod as he continued to hug her not wanting to let go anytime from now. Murrue who was inside the palace was looking at the couple from the second floor overlooking the garden.

"Jealous?" Mwu asked as he strode beside Murrue wrapping an arm around her.

"Quite…" Murrue smiled as he and she walked down the hall.

"So what are we going to do now…?" Mwu asked

"Well… keep a strict maintenance on the ship… lay-low… gather intelli-…" Murrue was explaining when she felt a tug by her waist.

"I meant… what should we do… not with the ship" Mwu snorted. Murrue laughed and playfully hit him by the arm.

"The hot spring sounds like a good idea"

"ONWARDS THEN!" Mwu suddenly became energetic and brought them to the hotspring.

**Principality's Hangar**

"You know you could let the mechanics and engineers handle your unit's internal repairs" Mir stated as she brought Dearka's food at the Hangar.

"I'd like to do the maintenance myself… besides… I'm bored… nothing much to do… can't go out…" Dearka let out a soft sigh.

"Care to talk?" Mir asked offering her time for him

"About?" Dearka asked back while tightening a bolt.

"Anything" Mir replied

"Like?" Dearka asked again switching to another bolt.

"Anything" Mir shrugged.

"As in?" Dearka smirked insisting his annoying question looking at her from the corner of his eye while tightening a bolt.

"You want to talk or not!" Mir asked. She got quite annoyed with him that somehow felt good to her in some way… something like she'd like for him to annoy her always.

"Relax.. sheesh… I just like to annoy you… you get cute when you're mad" He grinned again setting the crosswrench down and taking his gloves off.

"So you're saying I'm not cute when I'm nice?" Mir snorted

"I didn't mean it that way…" He said while dusting his uniform. "I just like you better when being a bit angry and apprehensive... something I like in a woman" Dearka shrugged.

"Riiiiiight" Mir rolled her eyes and started to walk away

"Oi wait!" Dearka stopped her by grabbing her wrist, not too tight

"What?" Mir asked exasperatedly

"I'd love to talk about anything with you… under one condition" Dearka grinned

"And that would be?" Mir inquired

"Just the two of us… no one else… no interruptions… no nothing… just the two of us" Dearka smiled. "No monkey business" He swore to her as he put up his right hand.

"Fine… but just because you want me too" She blushed as they walked down the ship and rode a jeep headed to another place… not that secluded.

**Inside the Principality's Bridge**

"I'll be off then… you sure you're going to stay here?" Captain Rowen asked Yzak who was sitting at the CIC trying to get in contact with commander Waldfeld.

"Yeah go ahead… the next shifters aren't here yet…" Yzak replied.

"Reporting in" Shiho said as she entered the bridge

"Ah… there you are Shiho… mind keeping commander Joule here company as the next shift arrives?" Rowen asked Shiho politely. She blushed but hid it and returned to her composure giving a slight nod and sat at the other side of the CIC behind Yzak. Rowen then gave a last word to Yzak and left the bridge leaving the two of them alone.

"So what should I do sir" Shiho asked as she put on her headset

"Give me status if you locate the whereabouts of the Eternal" Yzak replied while he was typing something on the console. Shiho went to her task immediately without any noise or at least any annoying ones that would/could annoy Yzak, however for him, the silence was more annoying and he was the first to break it.

"Why did you leave the Minerva" He asked out of the blue still typing on his keyboard. Typing on the other side of the CIC stopped as he asked the question. Yzak stopped as well feeling the awkwardness of the question.

"I'm sorry… If you don't want to answer… don't… you're not obliged to" Yzak added sighing a bit.

Shiho whispered something which wasn't clear but Yzak heard it… he just wanted to reconfirm it.

"Come again?" He asked.

Shiho instead sent a message from her console to his. She made him smile and his reply to her made her do the same… then… the sound of typing on keyboards resume as a smile on their face remain.

**Private Infirmary of the Palace**

"Cagalli" Athrun said to himself.

"You know… you can tell me how you feel at the moment…" Nicol said as he came inside the room. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… the others?" Athrun asked.

"Rusty has a headache and decided to go and sleep… Dearka is having QT with Mir… Shiho and Yzak are on duty… Kira and Lacus are discussing things same with the Commodore and Major…" Nicol shrugged.

"and the others?" Athrun asked again.

"Others?" Nicol inquired quite confused.

"Heero and the other pilots…" Athrun cleared out.

"Ah… they're at the palace of course… they are part of the defense corps of this country after all…" Nicol chuckled.

"Damn it… why did it turn out this way… I shouldn't have let her go in that mall" Athrun slammed his fist on the wall

"Calm down… it wasn't your fault…" Nicol tried to comfort his friend.

"I'm taking Victory out" Athrun stood up weakly which made Nicol run to him. At this time, Kira was entering the room and looking at his bestfriend.

"Going somewhere?" Kira asked.

"I'm taking the Victory out and you can't stop me" Athrun glared at Kira as he walked past him.

"Fine…" Kira closed his eyes

"FINE! ARE YOU INSANE!" Nicol suddenly asked.

"Yes… let him do what he wants" Kira stated.

"He's in no condition to exit the atmosphere nor pilot a mobile suit!" Nicol stated as well.

"But it would be much more painful for him to be stuck here unable to do anything…" Kira smiled at Nicol and followed Athrun.

"Oi… where the hell is he going?" Rusty said as he walked down the hall rubbing his eyes.

"He's taking the Victory out…" Nicol answered Rusty's question.

"IN HIS CONDITION!" He asked in surprise. Nicol nodded.

"Oi Athrun… don't do this…" Rusty followed him side by side with Nicol and Kira.

"Why not! Do you know what's happening!" Athrun glared at Rusty.

"No… but you don't as well… you think you know… but in reality you don't… you're just making excuses to at least say you're doing something for her…" Rusty spat back.

"Why you…" Athrun threw a punch at Rusty's face making Rusty fall back… he quickly recovers and tries to charge back but was pulled by Nicol. Athrun was going to give another one but Kira stopped him pulling them apart.

"Bastard!" Athrun screamed at Rusty, brushed himself off from Kira's grasp and left to the Principality. Rusty brushed himself as well as he straightened his uniform and left the other way.

"What… just happened? Is Athrun mad or something?" Dearka asked who was walking down the hall with Miriallia.

"Yep" Kira nodded.

"Yikes… he acts more like Yzak when he's like this" Dearka chuckled.

"Shut up" Yzak snorted who also happened to be in the same corridor.

"Ah… gomen… I didn't see you there" Dearka laughed again.

"As you can see this isn't a laughing matter Dearka" Nicol raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sorry… so… what should we do?" Dearka asked.

"I'm taking the Independence out… to make sure he's safe… I'll leave Yzak in-charge of the group… Nicol… can you go to the control room and clear Athrun's launch?" Kira asked Nicol as he explained.

"Sure… but are you sure you're going to let him do this?" Nicol asked.

"Yea… it's better this way…" Kira looked outside the window as he answered Nicol's question.

**Principality's dock…**

"Hey! KID! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Chief Murdock asked as he chased Athrun. Athrun who was headed for the Victory, bumped every personnel that would try to stop him and make them fall… he almost reached the lift for the unit when 3 men blocked his way. Out of the blue, Rusty came out of nowhere and kicked the 3 men out his way.

"Quick… before I change my mind" Rusty snorted not looking at Athrun. Athrun on the other hand smiled and patted his back…

"Thanks" He whispered as he got on the lift that took him up to the Victory's cockpit and starts it up.

"WE HAVE A SITUATION… THE VICTORY IS IN A LAUNCHING SEQUENCE!" Chief Murdock yelled at the intercom to the bridge.

"WHAT!" Captain Rowen said in shock… "That's unauthorized… stop it now!" the Captain ordered.

"WE'RE TRYING!" Murdock desperately explained.

"Victory… you are clear for take off… you'd better come back to us… alive" Nicol glared at the screen as he took over the control room.

"Thanks Nicol… give my regards to Kira…" Athrun replied as he closed the visor of his helmet. "Athrun Zala… Victory launching!" He said after and launched from the Principality's starboard hatch.

**Scandinavian Defense Building…**

"Colonel, we have detected a high speed mobile suit ascending from the North harbor" A communications officer informed.

"General?" The Colonel asked for a decision to make at the 'hostile' mobile suit.

"Intercept it… take it down… launch the Air Sweepers…" The General ordered.

"This is an order to all bases within the vicinity… we have a code red… hostile mobile suit is leaving our vicinity… all capable units for an aerial combat are to intercept and if necessary… take down the hostile unit before it reaches atmospheric exit…" At this order… numerous jets has been launched from the nearest airfields and chased the Victory as it ascends to space, but unfortunately, for the pursuers, the Victory entered exit stage.

**Principality's Hangar**

"This is ZGMF-X50S Independence, Kira Yamato… request to launch and pursue suspect…" Kira requested as he closed his visor and started the Independence up. Even without clearance, he took the liberty of preparing the suit and transfer it to the launch bay.

"Independence, you're clear…" Rowen replied and in no time, Kira launched and passed through the fighter jets which were trying to follow the Victory.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Murrue demanded as she entered the bridge.

"M-ma'am!" Rowen stuttered as he stood up from the captain's chair and saluted together with the CIC officers.

"Well!" Murrue inquired.

"The Victory… uhm… launched without authorization and the Scandinavian defense building ordered a scramble on it… we're also sending Lieutenant Yamato out…" Rowen replied. Murrue sighed.

**-TBC-TBC-_Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year!_-TBC-TBC-**

**BE ADVISED: The Atlantic Federation thinks that they are battling the Archangel… only Natarle and the Dominion crew knows about the real name of the 3rd Archangel class and Deo Averill is not Duo Maxwell, just to clarify things, the name Deo is NOT a typographical error of Duo. Another thing… the specs for the Outbreak, Blizzard and Turmoil will be posted at my Xanga site sometime next month since I'm tight in schedule. Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom will be making appearances after 2 chapters**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


	18. Victory Explodes

Wild Assail

A Gundam Seed Alternate Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: After signing a peace treaty, Kira and the others are hired as part of reinforcing the Obviation Forces of the Union of Orb, a peacekeeping military joint by the Orb Union, ZAFT and OMNI forces. Our five pilots namely Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, have been teamed up for operations such as retrieval in the desert part of Earth since local wars has been rising to a big conflict. Mixed races such as Coordinators and Naturals join forces to battle each other. The CAFGU or Civilian Action For General Unity and the Robbers who define themselves as "Wind" As the group of "Wind" develops and becomes a formidable foe of Orb and ally of the Atlantic Federation, Kira and the others find themselves hiding under the country of Scandinavia as they try to find a resolution as Orb takes another path in it's ideals.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Gundam Seed. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

**Phase XVIII:Victory Explodes**

Cosmic Era 72, after a long war between the coordinators and naturals, the Clyne Faction achieved their goals in getting the peace that they wanted, but in order to preserve that peace, the Orb Union and the Clyne Faction founded the Obviation Forces. A group of enforcers stationed around Earth and space to achieve true peace and to control all military activities that the OMNI and ZAFT forces are creating. Under the government of Orb, the Archangel has been assigned as the flagship for Earth of the Obviation forces as a veteran warship in CE 71. Together with that, the Kusanagi is again divided into its original form, divided to 5 modules for better relay from Orb to space and vice versa. The battleship Eternal is the flagship for the PLANTS and Space as it is also a veteran warship of the Clyne Faction in the same year as the Archangel's.

Due to these circumstances, the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces signed a treaty that will preserve the peace of mankind for the coordinators and naturals.

_**Chapter Recap: **"This is ZGMF-X50S Independence, Kira Yamato… request to launch and pursue suspect…" Kira requested as he closed his visor and started the Independence up. Even without clearance, he took the liberty of preparing the suit and transfer it to the launch bay. "Independence, you're clear…" Rowen replied and in no time, Kira launched and passed through the fighter jets which were trying to follow the Victory. "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Murrue demanded as she entered the bridge. "M-ma'am!" Rowen stuttered as he stood up from the captain's chair and saluted together with the CIC officers. "Well!" Murrue inquired. "The Victory… uhm… launched without authorization and the Scandinavian defense building ordered a scramble on it… we're also sending Lieutenant Yamato out…" Rowen replied. Murrue sighed._

**Eternal**

"WHAT! Okay.. we'll try to watch him from here… roger that" Andrew replied and closed the transmission. He floated out the bridge of the ship and went inside the planning room where Dacosta and few of his men were sitting waiting for him.

"I just received a call from the Independence which is headed here… that the Victory launched and is headed to the PLANTS… We are somewhat requested to keep our eye on the unit and give assistance if necessary… Dacosta… you're on Zala detail… the Pink Princess would like his safety…" Andrew ordered as Dacosta saluted and exited the room.

**Mckenzie Airbase, Colorado**

"Commander Peacecraft… what a pleasant surprise to see you here… Brigadier General Taylor at your service sir" The General saluted as Milliardo walked pass him.

"I need my ship resupplied and information about the Kingdom of Scandinavia… every detail from last year up to now… what they're capabilities are as well…" Milliardo ordered sternly as he went inside a structure where the officials of the base were.

**Palace of the Kingdom of Scandinavia**

"Ah, it's nice of you to join us Commodore… we were just talking about our plans for now" The Vice Minister informed.

"Well you did leave a message in my room" Murrue smiled at the Vice Minister as she took her seat.

"Well we were discussing on plans on how to retake Orb and it's possessions." The Vice Minister briefly explained to Murrue. A lawyer beside the Vice Minister then stood up.

"Putting that in mind… We plan on retaking mainland Orb and the facilities in Mendel colony as well… which is why I require the Archangel crew's cooperation in this matter. The Principality is capable of going on-land transport and is capable of withstanding coldness… am I right?" The Army Chief of Staff explained and questioned the Commodore.

"Yes.. I believe so General…" The Commodore confusedly nodded and answered the question.

"Well the Prince will be leading the Principality, Gabriel and Mirabel towards the north part of Orb to pin the Alliance forces down. Meanwhile… the Fleet Admiral has decided to send ¾ of our naval capabilities with a long expedition towards the southern part of Orb… it's route will be by the Atlantic.. to the Indian Ocean and down under Carpentaria to the Pacific and down under Orb." The General finished.

"Surely we will encounter a battle with the Dominion once our naval fleet has exited our protected waters which is why one of my Admirals has decided to… "sacrifice" ¼ of our naval capabilities to let the carriers pass and at least give some press to the Federation at Orb" The Fleet admiral explained.

"How do you suppose we could beat them with just F-16's?" Commodore Ramius asked.

"Well the naval force of the country will lure every suit they have out while the three ships infilitrate from the north…" The General replied. "Expect that they have Morganroete and Orb's facilities there… so prepare for the worse"

"We have made preparations to resupply the Principality immediately and the his highness will be making a statement later" At this, the vice minister's attention turned to the ringing telephone and immediately answered it, after a few nods, he gave the general the signal. The general on the other hand picked up another telephone and made the call. With the last call, all the ports in Scandinavia has sounded and prepared the escort fleet's launch.

"Prepare 15th and 14th divisions! All units to be armed… widen submarine scan range!" One of the Rear Admirals shouted at the defense headquarters.

**Washington DC, Atlantic Federation Captial…**

"Sir… I think you should see this" One of the President's cabinet members entered the President's office and turned on a television set.

"_It seems a massive effort by the Kingdom of Scandinavia is being set up as we speak, numerous tanks and infantries are rolling out the inland bases headed for the ships that are docked and ready to be launched at anytime. The Royal Air Force's units are being assembled as well and all air and naval traffic has been ceased…_"

"What are they doing!" The President asked as they saw the naval strength the Scandinavian's are preparing by their territorial waters.

"I don't know sir… but Colonel Peacecraft is on line 2 and is awaiting orders from Colorado"

"Put him through" The President sighed. As the monitor showed up, a white blonde male appeared on the screen.

"What do you want…" The President snarled at the platinum blonde colonel.

"I'd like to inform you that I'm taking ¾'s of your military strength here in Colorado to intercept the Scandinavian voyage… You have no authority to stop me…" Milliardo plainly stated and shutted the communications as he gave a hand signal for the Dominion to launch. Natarle nodded at her helmsman and proceeded with it's launch heading out to catch up with the ground forces that are to board sea vessels scheduled to intercept the mass fleet of KoS.

**30 minutes after Scandinavian deployment… Mid Atlantic Ridge route**

50 Scandinavian destroyers have stopped 4000 miles east of Miami preparing a clear path and interception to any hostile vessel.

"Report" The Vice Admiral demanded as he entered the bridge of the flagship that was assigned to clear the pathway of the main fleet.

"20 carriers alone has passed our defense line already.. waiting for 30 more with their escorts" The Captain reported after saluting.

"We just received reports that the alliance is preparing an attack force from Colorado treading the states of the United States" The Vice Admiral stated as he read some reports regarding the ship's present location.

"Sir detecting aerial units coming in fast…" The ship's CIC informed.

"Vice Admiral?" The Captain looked up at the Vice Admiral who was standing at the highest point of the bridge. The said commander lifted a telephone while looking at the screen projecting aerial units blinking in red approaching to their position.

"On my authority… go weapons hot… give warning shots and maintain this present location" The Vice Admiral gave word as he continued to contact his superior.

"Roger that… all ships to weapons hot" The Captain informed the other ships as their anti aircraft guns mobilized and aimed at the incoming units from afar.

"This is Delta Tango One Niner Seven… we have visual of the enemy ships counting 13 on my visual…" Informed by the incoming aircrafts of the alliance.

"Bombardment is a go… repeat.. bombardment is a go" the officials at the other side informed the lieutenant and prepared for bombing run.

"OPEN FIRE!" The Captain took the cue from the Vice Admiral and fired the anti aircraft guns at the incoming unit.

**Principality's Bridge**

"It seems the escort fleet is now engaged in battle… we are requested to assist the Scandinavian assault from the north….our route is quite extreme going through the dead zone running by the north pole and down to the Pacific… before we even reach Alaskan aerial surveillance… the Principality will be submerging together with the Mirabel and Gabriel as we fire a way through a thin ice that the Gabriel will be detecting… from there we make our way towards Orb by underwater and we'll have to pray that there won't be any Allaince ships on the way.

**Orb Union**

"Roger that sir" The commanding officer that is heading the EA/Orb occupation nodded.

"Rally up the Orb forces and ask them who shall fight Scandinavia with us in exchange for their freedom and money.. QUICKLY!"

**Dominion**

"Something's not right… the Archa-" Milliardo wasn't able to finish as they heard an alarm.

"Checking thermal signatures.. it's the one from those back at the Philippines.. it seems to be accompanied by the Freedom!" Dominion CIC informed as the Negligence closed in on the Dominion. Heero launched on his Wing Zero, followed by Deo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa with the G-Freedom, Sandrock, Altron and Heavyarms respectively.

"Prepare my unit… I'm launching to… don't stop the launch of the daggers… inform the others that we're taking on this ship." Milliardo ordered and Natarle saluted as she gave orders to intercept. Soon both ships are firing at each other while continuously defending themselves from enemy units.

"Milliardo Peacecraft… Epyon launching!" Milliardo announced as he launched with his red mobile suit which eyes glowed in the skies and dawned over the Wing Zero. The Wing Zero jumped off the Negligence and chased the Epyon putting them to a dogfight… with this happening… Heero tried disabling Milliardo's arms by using the beam saber… seeming it might not work, he pulled back abit and pulled out the buster rifle. The Epyon dodged swiftly to the side instead Heero hitting a few strikedaggers along the line of fire. The Epyon used it's own beam saber to cut the beam rifle into two making it explode and throwing the Wing Zero tumbling in the air, the Epyon easily caught up and kicked it in mid-air sending it falling to the waters. Deo who was seeing this slashed another dagger before fleeing away from the other 3 that was on ground and decided to battle the Epyon which was quite persistent in falling down. The G-Freedom closed in as it pulled out two beam sabers from each side of its waist and charged at the Epyon. The Epyon flipped over and tried to kick the G-Freedom upwards, unfortunately the Epyon was too slow as the G-Freedom fired it's rail guns downwards at the Epyon sending it pummeling down. It easily caught up and maintained it's altitude but again, unfortunately he was out numbered as he was lucky, his reflexes was quick enough to evade the Altron's dragon claw which missed inches of the red unit's head allowing it to stay in the battle a bit longer. From behind, the Sandrock released it's cloak revealing itself and almost cutting the Epyon in two but instead, it sliced off it's left arm and right hand. The Epyon immediately turned around gracefully firing it's Vulcans making the Sandrock shield itself. Still at the air, the Heavyarms took careful aim and fired all of it's missiles and gun rounds at the Epyon. Dodging almost half of the Heavyarms' arsenal, the Epyon was badly damaged and was forced to retreat back at the Dominion. The Dominion however didn't cease it's assault and grew stronger as it fired it's positron cannons at the Negligence disabling it's port side weapons.

**Somewhere in Space**

"WHAT!" Admiral Bartfeld screamed in disbelief as he received information that the Victory was headed for a suicide course to Mendel Colony.

"I thought he was headed to the PLANTS!" Bartfeld frantically screamed at the intercom.

"Well he changed course sir… Lieutenant Yamato wants us to rendezvous with him at Sector 3" Dacosta informed.

"Very well.. launch immediately… that idiot!" Andrew slammed his fists on the table and walked out of his quarters heading to the bridge.

**Mendel Colony territorial airspace**

"Victory… you are requested to slow down and identify!" Mendel Colony command center tried to reach the berserk unit that was headed towards them.

"Sir… the mobile suit is not responding" The commanding officer of the base informed their executive officer at the moment.

"Shoot it down.. blow it up into smithereens!"

"But sir! It's the Victory! It's Lieutenant Zala who's piloting that… Her highness' future fiance!" The Commander persisted.

"How can you be so sure… J-just shoot it down damn it.. that's a direct order! You want us to be targeted!" The desperate executive commander screamed. He fears Athrun Zala as it might uncover his true colors of trying to reclaim Orb. The commander of the command center sighed and gave the order to intercept as numerous Murasames were launched from it's main hangar. The Victory launched it's pack clearing it's path as it sliced two Murasames out of the way, he then pulled out his beam sabers and charged on another making it's way to the second defense line of Orb. Meanwhile the colony launched 5 Izumo classes desperately trying to take down a single unit. Just then, the Eternal arrives…

"Athrun… what are you doing!" Lacus said through the intercom from the Eternal. Kira on the other hand was preparing to launch at the Eternal's flight deck listening to the conversation.

"Trying to kill the person who killed Cagalli!" Athrun spit back as he sliced another Murasame mercilessly with his unit's eyes glowing in the darkness of space.

"Sir… we have detected the Eternal but it seems it's not entering our territory of responsibility" Command center information department informed.

"Launch 3 more Izumo classes and pursue the traitorous ship" The executive commander gave an order and launched 3 more with the Kusanagi as it's vanguard.

"Admiral! 3 Izumo classes launched from the East port headed this way with the Kusanagi!" Dacosta informed as he looked upwards to his Admiral who pushed a Haro away and gave an order to advance a bit.

"Athrun Zala!" Lacus persisted on calling out making him return. "This isn't how we're supposed to do it!"

"I'm sick and tired of waiting Lacus… I'm doing it my way now…" Athrun charged on 3 Murasames closing in at the open hangar where 2 Izumo classes appeared blocking it's way in firing it's cannons.

"Kira… please…" Lacus looked at Kira through the intercom and he nodded as the Eternal's flight deck opened…

"Kira Yamato… Independence… LAUNCHING!" He informed as he launched speeding through the Murasame's without destroying a single one continuing to dodge each fire from enemy ships. He passed the Victory and stopped infront of it with it's eyes glowing pulling out it's beam saber slowly.

"Kira… move away…" Athrun glared. All Orb units stayed in position as the commotion happened.

"Sir we have detected the thermal signature of the Independence from the Eternal and it seems it's blocking the Victory's path!" Command Center informed.

"Cease all fire… it seems that ship isn't traitorous at all… hold my order to attack the Eternal but keep an eye on it" The executive officer informed all Orb forces but made the Kusanagi maintain it's interception course for the Eternal.

"Don't make me fight you Kira" Athrun kept his glare through the intercom but Kira didn't budge instead, he maneuvered his suit to a fighting stance.

"Damn it!" Athrun charged at the Independence… Kira on the other hand went into SEED mode and dodged backwards and then to the side as the Victory made a back kick… The Independence then took the opportunity to fire at the Victory and slice it up easily making it's legs and arms explode bringing the whole suit in a critical condition…

"Lacus!" Kira said through the intercom as Lacus nodded and informed the Admiral to pick them up. The Independence then pulled the Victory's remains back to the Eternal.

"Sir… the Independence and Victory are retreating and the Eternal has entered territorial airspace!"

"SHOOT THEM DOWN DAMN IT!" Orb forces recommenced their attacks after being fooled by the Independence of being on their side and fired at the Victory… Athrun fell unconscious as half of the cocpit exploded but remaining intact with the torso of the destroyed mobile suit. Kira got in at the emergency deck of the Eternal as it sped off fleeing the battle with the Kusanagi chasing them…

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy Birthday to ME! XD!_-TBC-TBC-**

**BE ADVISED: The Atlantic Federation thinks that they are battling the Archangel… only Natarle and the Dominion crew knows about the real name of the 3rd Archangel class and Deo Averill is not Duo Maxwell, just to clarify things, the name Deo is NOT a typographical error of Duo. Another thing… the specs for the Outbreak, Blizzard and Turmoil will be posted at my Xanga site sometime next month since I'm tight in schedule. Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom will be making appearances after 2 chapters**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting some to be dead, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS  
**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual  
**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records  
**Planning:** Sunrise TV  
**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV  
**_English Production Staff:  
_Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment  
**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group  
**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada  
**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios  
**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
_Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Ban Kee Trading Inc.  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Gundam Seed characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 02-02-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**Wild Assail – Gundam Seed (PG-13) new release under _Anime_ category  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13) new release under _Misc_ category  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 30 chapters released  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) On halt  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) 7 chapters released  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13) On halt  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT/FINISHED**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBER)**


End file.
